


La mujer más linda del mundo

by YukinoMiyagi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bad Decisions, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Death, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Sex, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lies, M/M, Men Crying, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Teacher Katsuki Yuuri, Teacher Victor Nikiforov, University
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoMiyagi/pseuds/YukinoMiyagi
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov se ha caracterizado por ser un exitoso y afamado profesor de ballet masculino, luego de haber terminado su carrera como patinador. En su trabajo es un triunfador, pero su vida personal dista bastante de ser igual. Era literalmente un anciano atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre de treinta y cuatro años.Harto de estar solo, empieza a buscar pareja pero sus estándares para hallarla son casi irrisorios, pretendiendo encontrar una mujer muy sacada de su propia imaginación. Ninguna  Para él, era digna como para iniciar una relación, sin preocuparse él mismo por ser un hombre que mereciera esa mujer perfecta.Un día y ante la insistencia de su mejor amigo, acepta inscribirse en una página web para buscar pareja, claro está incluyendo sus extremas exigencias.  Después de muchas decepciones, la luz parece empezar a brillar...*Obra ganadora del primer lugar en la categoría Drama en los I Love Yaoi Awards 2018*Obra ganadora del segundo lugar en el ranking general en los I Love Yaoi Awards 2018Sean todos bienvenidos a leer mi historia, y de antemano, gracias.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**LA MUJER MÁS LINDA DEL MUNDO**

Fanfic yaoi por Yukino

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 1  
  
  


Como todos los días, se asomaba por la mirilla de la puerta para poder ver cómo era que dictaba su clase. Verlo moverse con esa gracia y soltura, le hacía sonreír, y de alguna manera era su motor para soportar la jornada. Los estudiantes se veían exhaustos, mientras él apenas si se notaba cansado. Era su deber formar los mejores bailarines del país, los que harían parte del mejor ballet del mundo y danzarían hasta que sus pies sangraran. O al menos esa era la atemorizante publicidad de su salón.

—Katsuki, ¿Otra vez viendo a donde no debes? —uno de los mejores amigos que Yuuri Katsuki hizo en su estadía en ese lugar, le daba un golpecito en la espalda y le hablaba en tono burlón. Era el único en el mundo que sabía lo mucho que le gustaba ese hombre.

—Es hipnótico, verlo moverse así, es casi como si flotara, y mi cuerpo siente electricidad cada vez que lo ve danzar —dijo sin despegar un minuto los ojos del hombre, aprovechando que la ventanilla no permitía ver hacia afuera, de no ser por eso lo habría descubierto hacía mucho tiempo, y era bien sabido que el profesor Nikiforov no se llevaba con nadie —. Con un beso podría conformarme el resto de mi vida.

—Yuuri por favor, hemos hablado de esto ya muchas veces, él jamás te va a dirigir la palabra para otra cosa que no sea el trabajo. Además sabes de su especial carácter. Es un amargado.

—Quizás lleva un dolor muy grande, nadie se amarga así porque sí.

—Tal vez sea cierto — dijo su amigo recostándose en una pared junto a él —pero igual, ese hombre no se va a fijar en otro, ha manifestado infinidad de veces que le gustan las mujeres. Y mucho. Que no encuentra la esclava que desea es otra cosa —Yuuri viró para verlo con una mueca —pero tú no tendrás opción. Espero que lo tengas muy claro.

Yuuri Katsuki, un poco apenado bajó la cabeza, y le dio la razón a su amigo. Acomodó mejor su maleta al hombro y se dirigió a su salón para impartir la asignatura que le correspondía. Sus alumnos le querían mucho por su carácter dulce y por hacer las clases dinámicas a pesar de tener la estricta educación japonesa.

Hacía un año que trabajaba en esa Universidad, en Rusia. Estaba feliz pues, el estar en ella le subía muchísimo en el escalafón al que aspiraba; fue seleccionado de entre muchos maestros en la Universidad en Estados Unidos donde dictaba su cátedra, y luego de presentar una tesis impresionante, fue elegido para ir hasta San Petersburgo. La paga era buena, y podía dictar sus clases en inglés, ya que la mayoría eran alumnos extranjeros. Pero pronto tendría que salir de allí para regresar de nuevo a Estados Unidos y seguir con su vida, y quizás aspirar a ser decano del departamento de Historia, a pesar de ser tan joven. Pero algo no le permitía estar en paz con la Universidad ni con él mismo. Era ese hombre: Viktor Nikiforov. El antiguamente patinador artístico más afamado de todo el mundo, y ahora profesor de ballet de esa misma Institución. Cuando se hizo la presentación oficial de todos los maestros, Yuuri quedó prendado por el magnetismo de esa mirada. Ese azul no lo había visto jamás en otros hombres y había algo que aún no podía explicarse que lo atraía a él como un imán.

Pero Viktor Nikiforov, era un ser muy especial. Amargado mejor. Las muchas veces que Yuuri intentó acercarse para charlar de lo que fuera, él apenas si asomaba su mirada por sobre sus lentes y lo ignoraba groseramente. Creyó que quizás era un caso de xenofobia, pero luego se enteró que él era así con todas y cada una de las personas de la tierra. Sin embargo Yuuri intentó por todos los medios hablar con él, hasta que su amigo lo detuvo, podía revelar su condición sexual y eso quizás no caería muy bien en las directivas, y Nikiforov podría acusarlo de acoso. Entonces se empezó a conformar con verlo desde la puerta. Sin embargo el rendirse no era una característica de Katsuki. A él le encantaba escalar los volcanes en erupción.

—Viktor, hora de almorzar.— Dijo su amigo Chris, asomándose a la puerta —Dicen que las albóndigas hoy están deliciosas.

—Más te vale, tengo mucha hambre. Hoy los alumnos han estado especialmente torpes y me han cansado más de lo normal.

—Eres muy rudo con ellos, de verdad dan todo de sí, los he visto practicar mucho fuera de tu clase para poder llegar a complacerte, debes ser un poco menos estricto —. Chris le tomó por un hombro como si le consolara. En verdad en ocasiones, parecía que su amigo quisiera morir en uno de sus bailes.

—Tienen que saber que afuera la competencia es real. Que habrá tiburones por doquier esperando que fallen para poder pararse sobre el cadáver de sus carreras, y arrebatarles todo por eso por lo que han trabajado.

Chris no quiso hablar más. Siempre terminaban en una discusión sobre su particular forma de ver la vida profesional. Cuándo eran más jóvenes, ambos compartieron glorias en las competencias de patinaje artístico. Un día sin más, Viktor decidió retirarse con el argumento de estar cansado y agobiado. Chris creyó que todo era temporal, pero cuando llegó el momento de retirarse él mismo, se dio cuenta que lo de Viktor, no tenía vuelta atrás. Sin embargo su cambio abismal sí lo tomó por sorpresa, ya que de ese hombre gentil y feliz, apenas quedaban las cenizas. Pese a eso, se sintió muy honrado que le permitiera seguir siendo su amigo.

— ¿Cómo te fue con la chica con la que saliste la otra noche? —Preguntó Chris mientras llevaba el tenedor a la boca —Parecía muy linda.

—Tú los has dicho, parecía. No dejó de hablar ni un segundo de su familia y lo mucho que habían apoyado su vida y que ahora pudiera tener su propia empresa, fue muy molesto que no se callara un momento.

—Quizás de vez en cuando, escuchar a las mujeres no es tan malo Viktor. Tu búsqueda está fallando porque tú mismo estás saboteándola —. Chris soltó un momento el tenedor, y sacó del bolsillo de su camisa una tarjeta, parecía la publicidad de algo —Intenta en este sitio, puedes llevarte una sorpresa —. Viktor tomó la tarjeta y luego de leerla se echó a reír un poco.

— ¿Es en serio? Esto es algo para quinceañeras...

—Todo lo contrario Viktor, es para personas solitarias que como tú, esperan encontrar en un mar de rostros el que quieren que les acompañe en resto de la vida. Además será un excelente filtro para ti, así ya no pasaré vergüenza cada vez que te presento una chica y esperas que sea la versión terrenal de Venus. Hay algo extraño en tu excesiva búsqueda de la perfección. ¿No será que las mujeres no son realmente lo que quieres?

Viktor levantó una ceja. Sabía por dónde iba la conversación y que terminaría muy mal. Él buscaba una compañera para su vida y punto. Nada más. Una esposa amorosa que le esperara todas las tardes con una cena caliente, que cuidara de sus hijos, y mantuviera la casa limpia y ordenada. Una que le escuchara todo lo que tuviera que contarle acerca de su día en el trabajo. Más o menos una mujer de 1950. Parecía que había llegado tarde a buscarla.

Yuuri en cambio, buscaba amor. Pero lo hacía también equivocadamente en amantes casuales, que aunque muy bellos, jamás serían Viktor. Sentía un temor enorme en que si lograba tener a Viktor un día en su cama, ya no quererlo más y sacarlo de su vida. Que solo fuera un capricho por su indiscutible belleza física, sus ojos de zafiro y sus cabellos de ceniza. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Una semana después, era muy tarde ya y la Universidad estaba vacía. Yuuri se había quedado dormido en el salón de profesores subiendo una información a la plataforma, pero ésta fallaba y mientras esperaba que se arreglara, se tomó una siesta. Solo despertó ante las maldiciones que escuchó al otro lado del salón.

—¿Hola? ¿Alguien más con problemas para subir información? —El salón estaba oscuro, iluminado solamente por las propias luces de las pantallas. Yuuri se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la persona en apuros y casi se desmaya al ver que era Viktor Nikiforov. Sabiendo que no iba a recibir nada positivo de él, inclinó un poco la cabeza, en señal de despedida.

— ¿Tiene usted también problemas, profesor Katsuki? Llevo horas acá, si no subo la programación esta noche, tendré inconvenientes con el rector—. Viktor parecía preocupado, Yuuri precavidamente se acercó al asiento de Viktor, y vio a la pantalla.

Viktor increíblemente le invitó a sentarse cerca. Yuuri le dijo que aunque la plataforma fallaba, él estaba entrando por el lugar incorrecto. Con habilidad tomó las riendas del teclado y le llevó hasta el enlace debido, cosa que le agradeció muchísimo. Al parecer lo que él necesitaba hacer funcionaba correctamente, y con la ayuda de Yuuri, terminó muy pronto. Viktor viró a verlo y algo en su aroma le llamó la atención, sin embargo su móvil empezó a sonar y se levantó para atender la llamada. Yuuri entretanto terminaba de ayudarlo, cuando vio una cosa curiosa en otra de las pestañas del navegador; y asegurándose que no estuviera cerca, entró rápidamente y así mismo salió.

—Muchas gracias profesor Katsuki, me ha sido de gran ayuda. Un día le invitaré un café.

Yuuri impresionado, le dio las gracias por la invitación, corrió a su puesto y sacó sus cosas lo más rápido posible. Una vez afuera, llamó de inmediato a su amigo, tenía que contarle lo que sabía y que podía ser por fin su oportunidad.

_—Yuuri nos veremos en media hora en tu departamento, por favor no hagas nada estúpido._

—Date prisa Beka, ¡debes ayudarme! ¡Creo que por fin voy a poder acercarme a este hombre!

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, Beka estaba por desmayarse de lo agitado que se encontraba. Corrió por muchas cuadras ante la impotencia de no encontrar transporte. Sabía que Yuuri cometería una estupidez, y al menos tenía que ser el amigo que le diría "te lo advertí"

Lo llevó hasta su laptop y le mostró una página de citas. Beka estaba sorprendido, parecía que su amigo quería buscar otras alternativas para dejar tantos amoríos fugaces. Pero, todo quedó en supuestos cuando Yuuri le contó lo que había pasado horas atrás en la sala de profesores, y Beka se echó a reír. Era imposible que Nikiforov recurriera a eso para encontrar una pareja. Sin embargo y con asombro, vio la página del perfil que él al parecer había hecho, y la fotografía que había puesto. Parecía que buscaba trabajo de vendedor más que otra cosa. Beka empezó a leer el perfil en voz alta y movía su cabeza de un lado al otro en señal de negativa con todo lo que se encontraba.

— _"Busco MUJER para entablar relación seria. No damas de compañía ni sexo casual. De edades entre 25 y 35 años, alta, delgada, con intereses y aficiones diferentes a ella misma. Que sepa hacerse cargo de una casa, que cocine aceptablemente_ —Otabek levantó una ceja y miró a Yuuri mientras leía esa parte — _que tenga estudios universitarios. Que sea prolija en su aspecto personal, si habla inglés sería mucho mejor. Por favor no estudiantes universitarias, ni jovencitas sin intereses más allá de noches de juerga_. _Escribirme por interno para pactar una cita. Vkt192117."_ — ¿Quién demonios usa la palabra 'Juerga' en este siglo?

—Es mi oportunidad Beka, es ahora o nunca —intervino Yuuri recostado en la ventana, mirando a la calle, con aspecto ansioso y mirada casi enloquecida.

—Creo que no has leído el mensaje correctamente Yuuri, dice: ¡BUSCO MUJER! —Gritó Beka muy fuerte sacando a Yuuri de su nebulosa —no hay oportunidad para nada, lo único que hay es la oportunidad de burlarnos un poco de este hombre. Y Mira a pesar de ese horror de mensaje, tiene muchas visitas y peticiones para pactar una cita... —Beka se detuvo, sabía que para poder ver ese perfil, tenía que ser desde adentro — ¿Creaste un perfil para espiarlo, verdad? —Yuuri miró intensamente a su amigo. Beka sintió como un frío le recorría la espalda, al parecer el hombre quería llegar muy lejos en esa historia.

—Voy a ser esa que tanto anhela. Y quiero tu ayuda. Por un beso de ese hombre soy capaz de lo que sea. Por favor Otabek, no me dejes solo en esto, dime que estoy loco, enfermo, que merezco la muerte pero que me ayudarás. Un beso y saldré corriendo como cenicienta.

—Estás loco, enfermo y mereces la muerte —. Yuuri lo miró con nostalgia — Será sólo hasta que consigas un beso y dejaremos esto para siempre. Si no es así, te olvidarás de mí como amigo. Si vas más allá, lo dañarás profundamente y no voy a hacerme responsable de eso —. Yuuri sonrió enormemente. Había encontrado un cómplice para la locura, a quien le estaría agradecido toda su vida. —Quiero que me expliques cómo lo harás.

Después de esa conversación, pasó una semana. Y en un café muy conocido, donde miles de parejas se encontraban para darse afecto y estrechar su amor, Viktor Nikiforov estaba sentado bebiendo un vaso de agua, esperando a alguien que quizás se convertiría en otra decepción, más aún cuando no había visto una fotografía de ella. Sería quizás una mujer vieja en busca de una aventura o una horrenda solterona que nadie quería. No se encontraba ansioso, algo curioso quizás. De repente una sombra lo invadió.

— ¿Vkt192117?

Viktor levantó la mirada y quedó muy sorprendido con lo que veía. De momento los supuestos que era una anciana, o una solterona fea desesperada, estaban descartados. Se levantó rápidamente de su silla y le ayudó a que tomara asiento. Era muy hermosa, y juró que ese aroma que percibía de ella ya lo había sentido antes. La mujer sonrió y él se emocionó mucho.

—Soy yo. Es un placer conocerte y me alegra que hayas venido.

—El placer es mío.

Así iniciaba entonces, su desdichada historia.

******************

Muchísimas gracias a los que leen esta nueva historia de mi autoría. Espero sea de su total agrado. Un abrazo!!

Yukino.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA MUJER MÁS LINDA DEL MUNDO**

Fanfic por Yukino

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 2.

Ansioso a más no poder, corrió por las escaleras de la Universidad para poder llegar a la cafetería donde su amigo lo esperaba. Leer un mensaje de su parte que dijera: _"me fue muy bien"_ , era más de lo que podría esperar de su parte. Evadiendo estudiantes y colegas, por fin en la parte más iluminada y viendo que tomaba un café, estaba él.

—Quiero que me cuentes paso a paso, todo lo que sucedió. No te guardes nada, necesito saber qué fue eso tan maravilloso.

—Yo no dije maravilloso —Espetó Viktor a Chris —te dije que me fue muy bien —. Chris lo miró con algo de decepción, parecía entonces que la historia se iba a repetir con esta chica.

—Entonces, ¿seguirás aceptando citas de ese sitio? —Viktor se rió un tanto

—Déjame por favor te cuento. Como siempre tenía las expectativas muy bajas, sobre todo porque al pactar una cita ella no puso su fotografía, pero había una razón, ella creía que habían robado mi información y estaban haciéndome una broma. De ser así, ella se iría de inmediato, eso me dijo. La razón es que... no creyó que un hombre como yo pusiera ese mensaje en el perfil —Chris lo miró con un «te lo dije» en el rostro —Es muy hermosa, tiene el cabello negro, no muy largo, sus ojos son castaños y tiene una muy linda figura, y no creerás esto, es japonesa.

— ¿Japonesa? —Preguntó Chris muy sorprendido — ¿Y pudiste hablar con ella así no más?

—Eres un tonto. En fin, empezamos a hablar y resultó muy educada, sabe muchísimo de Historia, fue muy graciosa, parecía algo incómoda con sus senos, no me preguntes pero así era. Y algo me llamó mucho más la atención, sin conocerme parecía muy feliz de estar ahí, me miraba y sonreía a todo lo que yo decía, en verdad estaba interesada en escucharme. Solo hubo un detalle al final, que no fue de mi agrado —. Chris volteó los ojos hacia arriba. Ya sabía que no todo podía ser tan lindo.

Y al otro lado de la Universidad, la versión parecía ser otra.

—Fue horrible Beka, Horrible. No podía caminar bien, la falda se me levantaba con cualquier viento y ni qué hablar de ese maldito sostén con relleno, se movía tanto que casi me ahorca —por supuesto estaba exagerando pero hizo reír mucho a Beka —todo el momento fue muy incómodo, él me observaba tan detenidamente que pensé que sería descubierto, solo le hablé de lo que sé que es la Historia, y adivina, no llevaba un nombre preparado para «ella». La cita duró exactamente lo que él estipuló en el mensaje, a los treinta minutos se levantó, se despidió, y yo tuve que acabar mi limonada de una sola bocanada. Me acerqué, te lo juro que quería un beso en la mejilla y me miró como si fuera una cucaracha. Ese hombre es terriblemente intimidante.

—Al menos ya sabes que todo esto se acabó.

Yuuri bajó su cabeza con toda la nostalgia del mundo acumulada en su cuerpo. Era cierto, ya todo había terminado porque de seguro Viktor le encontró defecto a «ella», obviamente. Se sintió un perdedor, no pudo acercarse a él ni como hombre ni como mujer, y eso era muy frustrante. De verdad soñaba con al menos poder acercarse y ser su amigo, pero ese era otro imposible, lo intentó y también fracasó.

Estaba en esos momentos de la vida, en que quería algo con toda intensidad, que de verdad se había esforzado por lograrlo, pero en donde el destino, Dios, las circunstancias, o como fuera su nombre, hacían imposible el cumplir metas. Otabek le hablaba intentando consolar su alma, y le agradecía muchísimo el que estuviera ahí con él, y le hubiera seguido en esa locura. Ya tenía que dejar la obsesión por Viktor Nikiforov.

A pesar que para él fue un fracaso, agradeció esos treinta minutos que pasó con Viktor. Por primera vez pudo escuchar su voz sin que estuviera dando órdenes, o hablando de su guía de estudio. Lo vio sonreír, vio la expresión relajada de su rostro, el vaivén de sus manos cuando quería decir una palabra y no la encontraba, su risa, muy tenue pero tranquila. Esos treinta minutos que Viktor pasó con «ella» los guardaría para siempre en su memoria.

Y el día pasó en contrastes. Viktor tranquilo, con la expresión relajada, y Yuuri triste con el rostro tenso. Era una ironía pues debería ser todo al revés. De lejos, Viktor vio a Yuuri y recordó a la dama, que también era japonesa. Y esa sería quizás toda la atención que Yuuri recibiría de él.

Ya era algo tarde en la noche. Yuuri cuando estaba muy triste, cuando sentía que el corazón le pesaba más de lo normal y quería literalmente arrancárselo del pecho, y tirarlo a la basura pues no parecía servirle de nada, se escurría al salón de danza donde Viktor dictaba su clase, y bailaba. Cuando era más joven llegó a hacerlo de manera profesional, pero el apoyo no fue el suficiente y tuvo que dedicarse a algo que le trajera comida a la mesa, que pagara las cuentas y le dejara una pensión para el futuro. El ballet como todo en su vida parecía haberse quedado en ilusiones.

Se cercioró que no hubiera nadie alrededor y prendió el equipo de sonido lo más bajo que pudo para no ser sorprendido. Hizo unos ejercicios de barra para calentar un poco el cuerpo, y luego a la melodía de un piano, empezó a mover su cuerpo como solo él sabía hacerlo. Intentando contar su propia historia, esa de fracasos y desesperanzas. Luego en cada salto quería alcanzar el cielo, intentaba hacer atrás la realidad que pesaba como un bloque de cemento y elevarse al infinito. Llegaba entonces esa parte de la melodía en que había furia. Esa en la que debía criticarle al destino por no ser ese que quiso ser. Luego el regreso a la realidad.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera del salón, estaba siendo observado. Viktor vio desde el otro lado del campus que la luz de su estudio se encendía y se molestó mucho, les había dicho a los alumnos que esa sala era exclusiva para las clases, y que no debían usarla extracurricularmente. Subía decidido a gritar y amenazar pero cuando se asomó a la ventanilla, vio claramente de quien se trataba. Y lo hacía muy bien. No pudo detenerlo, quiso seguirlo con los ojos e intentar leer con sus pasos la historia que estaba contando.

Obviamente Yuuri no lo veía, la ventanilla no permitía ver hacia afuera. Dio un salto y cayó algo fuerte sobre su pie, intentó seguir ignorando eso y la puerta se abrió. Se detuvo en seco corrió hasta una pared y aterrorizado totalmente, como un cachorrito al que van a golpear, agachó la cabeza y extendió los brazos con las manos abiertas, como si intentara evitar un puño en la cara.

—¡Discúlpeme por favor profesor Nikiforov! ¡Le juro que nunca más usaré esta sala, por favor discúlpeme! —Yuuri estaba temblando, Viktor se acercó lo tomó por una muñeca y le bajó el brazo.

—Veo que mi pésima fama me precede, pero no creo que le hayan dicho que golpeo a la gente —Viktor lo miraba y se sentía mal por ese rostro asustado —. La verdad entré porque vi que hizo un movimiento algo peligroso, que puede hacer que su pie se desgaste y tenga calambres. ¿Puedo verlo? Me refiero a su pie.

Yuuri se calmó un poco, pero supo que estaba en problemas. Se sentó en el piso y Viktor empezó a masajear su pie y hubo un punto en el que dolió un infierno. El de cabellos como la luna, le dijo que a eso se refería cuando le habló del posible calambre. De haber seguido, podía haber pasado una muy mala noche. Yuuri lo veía mientras masajeaba su talón y su planta. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de ese hombre al que creyó jamás poder dirigirle la palabra. Era una ocasión única que tal vez no se repetiría, y así como esa media hora con «ella», agradeció al cielo.

—Lo hace usted muy bien profesor Katsuki.

—Puede decirme Yuuri —Viktor le regaló una pequeña sonrisa —. Cuando era joven lo hice profesionalmente pero pues, no tuve el apoyo suficiente, así que ahora es solo un _hobbie_. Es una vergüenza que usted, el maestro, me haya visto hacerlo.

Viktor le hizo levantarse y probar con un pequeño brinco cómo sentía su pie. La verdad lo sentía diferente, no se explicaba cómo, pero parecía más flexible. Le dio las gracias pero la sorpresa mayor se dio en el instante en el que Viktor tomó por la cintura a Yuuri y le dijo que practicaría con él unos movimientos menos bruscos, que eso que él intentaba hacer generalmente era usado para cuando una pareja lo elevaba. Yuuri no podía creer que su suerte estuviera mejorando y tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad, aunque esa expresión adusta en el rostro de Viktor no cambiaba.

Empezó de nuevo la música y comenzaron a danzar. Era increíble lo fácil que lo hacía parecer Viktor, y la enorme fuerza que tenía, lo levantó por la cintura más de una vez y lo lanzaba con sutileza para que él aprendiera a caer sin lastimarse. Todo el momento era casi que irreal. Yuuri estaba siendo tocado por el hombre que le gustaba tanto y creía que no podía resistirlo. Pero para Viktor parecía que era solo una clase más que estaba dictando. Su expresión no cambiaba a pesar del momento. Yuuri quiso creer que sí, que en algún momento habría una sonrisa, un trato especial, diferente, pero con ese hombre era imposible.

La pieza estaba por terminar, ambos se veían en el espejo en su improvisación, y Viktor daba instrucciones como un militar. El profesor de Historia se daba cuenta que estaba siendo tratado como la bailarina. En ese momento no le importó lo machista que pudiera ser Viktor, estaba con él bailando y eso tal vez no se repetiría jamás en esta vida. Dos pasos más, un último movimiento y la música terminó mientras Viktor lo sostenía por la cintura y lo inclinaba lo suficiente como para que su cabeza tocara el piso. Era el final y la clase al parecer había salido muy bien.

En ese preciso momento en el que todo había quedado en silencio y la pose aún se mantenía, solo se escuchaban las muy agitadas respiraciones de ambos. Solo eran segundos pero algo era diferente en el ambiente y Yuuri lo notó cuando sintió en su cuello el aliento cálido de Viktor. Movió la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azules más profundos que había visto en su vida. Solo segundos habían corrido y aún así sintió esa mirada como si quisiera atravesarlo. Sin saber qué hacer, acercó un poco más su rostro y casi llegó a rozar al de su maestro. Y fue ahí cuando Viktor le ayudó a ponerse de pie y le sonrió ligeramente.

—Eso estuvo muy bien, Yuuri. Tiene mucho potencial, debería intentar practicarlo más seguido —Viktor se puso sus zapatos rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta —Puede volver cuando desee, yo podría enseñarle más cuando guste. Por favor cuando termine cierre la puerta con seguro y que las luces queden apagadas. Hasta pronto.

Salió de ahí dejando a Yuuri algo triste. Ese hombre era de hierro definitivamente, y ese momento que parecía tan romántico era simplemente una rutina para él. Pero Yuuri agradeció la oportunidad de sentir las manos de él sobre sí, quizás no cómo deseaba, pero al fin y al cabo era un contacto. Era claro que ya no regresaría a ese estudio a practicar, esta vez solo tuvo suerte de encontrar a Viktor de buen humor.

Pero al contrario de lo que creía Yuuri, Viktor salió corriendo directo al baño a lavarse la cara. Ese contacto con el profesor Katsuki, le había perturbado más de lo que podía soportar. Tenerlo tan cerca, sentir el aroma de su sudor entrando por su nariz, lejos de ser una simple rutina, hizo que el corazón y la entrepierna le palpitaran de manera anormal. Y el golpeteo de recuerdos llegó a su mente. Se miró en el espejo con furia y se repitió mentalmente que no permitiría que eso pasara de nuevo. Nunca.

Yuuri sintió que su celular vibraba con insistencia mientras iba en el vagón del tren. No se preocupó mucho así que esperó hasta llegar a su departamento para ver de qué se trataba. Casi se desmayó al ver que era una notificación de la página de parejas, dónde Vkt192117 le pedía otra cita. Por supuesto a ella. Gritó de la alegría, tendría una oportunidad más de estar con él, y esta vez quizás sí le robaría un beso. Cumpliría la promesa a su amigo y regresaría a Estados Unidos con el corazón algo sacudido, pero satisfecho. Yuuri parecía no haberse dado cuenta que ese momento en el estudio de baile, había sido tenso para su maestro.

— ¡Otabek, pidió otra cita conmigo! ¿Me acompañarás a comprar ropa para ella? ¡Tiene que verse muy linda!

— _Púdrete_ —. Fue lo único que escuchó de su amigo. Luego el sonido típico de una llamada que terminaba. Sonrió. Supo que Beka odiaba con su vida esa situación, pero que lo apoyaría en su locura. Siempre.

**********

Con amor: Yukino. 


	4. Chapter 4

**LA MUJER MÁS LINDA DEL MUNDO**

Fanfic por Yukino

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 3.  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Es el momento equivocado, ella está jalándome, es un pequeño crimen y no tengo excusa..." (*)_   
  
  
  
  
  


Solo en ese momento, en el que se concentraba en parejas conformadas de hombres y mujeres, supo que enloquecía y que lo que hacía estaba muy mal.

El día era hermoso. Con ayuda de la asesora de la tienda había comprado una ropa que resaltaba su figura, claro, la mujer creía que lo compraba para su novia. Otabek también había dado su opinión y odiaba la situación pero cuando lo vio vestirse, supo que sí podría engañar a cualquiera. Las facciones finas de su rostro le ayudaban aún más y solo tuvo que resaltar mucho sus ojos, cosa que aprendió después de ver tutoriales en _Youtube,_ y su voz, solo la hizo un poco más baja y todo estaba perfecto. Asqueroso.

Pero en ese preciso instante, en el que esperaba por Viktor, la sensatez le llegó al alma. No era posible. Ya no era graciosillo, ya no era la treta de telenovela para salir con alguien, era un horrible juego de suplantación y manipulación. Había caído muy bajo, estaba ahí fingiendo ser algo que nunca sería, solo por la absurda idea de robarle un beso.

Con su dedo índice rodeaba el borde del vaso plástico en el que pidió la limonada, miró a una chica, y se sintió él mismo, una rata. Pretender ser una mujer por querer acaparar la atención de alguien, era tema para ir a un psicólogo. Se sintió un misógino. Sintió que le estaba robando a una mujer real, la oportunidad de estar con ese hombre tan especial, pretendiendo ser una chica ideal para Viktor. La mujer que él esperaba sí debía existir, sí debía estar caminando por ahí, con hermosísimos pechos reales, grandes o pequeños pero reales, no con rellenos de espuma bajo el sostén como él. Sintió que no podía seguir con eso. Era absurdo, ridículo. Parecía una pésima broma para cobrar algo que Viktor había hecho mal, pero el hombre de cabellos de ceniza no había hecho nada contra él, más que vivir su vida ignorándolo, y eso no era un pecado. Si no le gustaba como persona, debió dejar de pensar que era un reto, Viktor no estaba obligado a simpatizar con él, así de fácil. Miró sus zapatos, había escogido unas sandalias que se le veían muy bien. Recordó las palabras de su amigo: _termina con esto hoy por favor, antes que avances tanto, que ya sea imposible regresar_. Y de un sobresalto se puso en pie, dispuesto a salir de ahí y olvidarlo todo, dejar plantado a Viktor que solo se molestaría una semana y luego la vida continuaría. Aún no era tarde, aún podía volver. Tomó el vaso de plástico, dio unos pasos fuera de la mesa dispuesto a escapar de ahí pero una mano lo tomó fuertemente de una de sus muñecas. Viró a ver y era él, algo confundido.

—Lo siento mucho, pensé que la cita era a las once, incluso llegué diez minutos antes, si te hice esperar y por eso te vas, lo siento —. Viktor aún no soltaba su muñeca. Estaba ahí esperando una razón para que ella quisiera irse. Estaba asustado.

—¡Hola! —Respondió finalmente Yuuri, sonriendo —No iba a irme, solo iba a tirar el envase. Yo llegué hace poco, creí que el tráfico iba a estar peor, pero fue muy rápido desde mi casa —Yuuri dirigió su vista hasta la muñeca que aún era sujetada —No te preocupes, no voy a escapar —Viktor la soltó algo apenado.

Y era cierto. Se había metido en ese huracán de errores y ya no había forma de escapar, por mucho que lo deseara. Toda la sensatez inicial se esfumó en el aire cuando lo vio a él, cuando lo tocó. Naufragaría, se hundiría y moriría seguramente humillado y solo. La mentira aún podía detenerse, pero ya no quiso, y pensó ingenuamente que la próxima cita sí la rechazaría, y si no era la siguiente, quizás la que le seguía. Y por dentro rogó que fuera Viktor quien acabara con todo eso.

Se sentaron, y ya «ella» se apropió de su papel. Viktor pidió un café y Yuuri otra limonada. Sora, era su nombre de mujer. A Viktor le encantó su significado. Cielo, en japonés. Hablaron a cerca de muchas cosas sin sentido, el clima, el tráfico, el medio ambiente. Viktor le llevó una postal del monte Fuji, se le hizo muy apropiado, Sora lo recibió y empezó a contarle la historia del gigante dormido y de las leyendas a su alrededor. De ese bosque donde las almas no querían ser encontradas. Viktor se sorprendió de la existencia de un sitio así. Ella le intentó explicar que ese bosque era más un recurso para no perjudicar las familias de los que decidían perderse en él. Aún más macabro. Sora sonrió, miró su celular y de una bocanada se tomó la limonada que le quedaba,

y extendió su mano para despedirse de Viktor.

—¿Por qué tienes que irte? ¿Debes trabajar o algo así? —preguntó Viktor algo sorprendido.

—Pero qué dices, han pasado ya los treinta minutos que estipulaste de nuevo para esta cita. Esta vez quería estar lista —sonrió un poco y de nuevo extendió su mano.

—Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de lo detestable que puedo llegar a ser. Me disculpo por eso —Viktor estaba contrariado consigo mismo. Recordó las muchas veces que Chris se lo dijo, que debía ser un poco más flexible en el trato con los demás, que no podía tratarlos a todos como si fueran sus alumnos, porque eso lo condenaría a la soledad. Le pidió a Sora que se quedara otra media hora. Por supuesto aceptó.

—¿Por qué siempre parece que estás enojado? —La pregunta tomó a Viktor fuera de base. Abrió mucho los ojos, jamás pensó ese movimiento directo. Sora apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano, y esperaba una respuesta. Viktor tomó algo más de café y empezó a buscar una respuesta.

—No es que siempre esté enojado, bueno dando clases tal vez si lo esté. Mi expresión, es mi muro. Antes, siempre parecía feliz, siempre había una sonrisa conmigo, a todos les gustaba eso, la amabilidad me brotaba por los poros. Pero a veces pasan cosas que te hunden tan profundo, que te cuestionan tanto, que la única forma de salir es dando la vuelta a todo, de manera radical. No sé si puedas entenderme...

—Fuiste horriblemente herido y crees que todos van a dañarte de nuevo—. La respuesta hizo que Viktor apretara el envase de su café. La miró y asintió con la cabeza —Creo que a todos nos pasa, quizás no respondemos igual, pero hay un punto en la vida en que incluso abrir los ojos en las mañanas, duele. No hay sentido, no hay perspectiva y todo parece un absurdo. A veces esperamos que por la ventana llegue un ser mágico y nos ayude a olvidar, e incluso pensamos que los recuerdos pesan tanto, que ir donde un hipnotista que nos los borre, no es tan loco. Pero el miedo a olvidar y anhelar en cambiar lo sucedifo es tan profundo, que guardamos la esperanza.

Viktor la vio, y la luz del sol le hizo honor a su belleza. Le encantaba esa pañoleta al cuello, esos labios gruesos y rojos. Se notaba por sus palabras que también tenía rasguños en el alma que no sanaban. Nunca había escuchado de nadie que sintiera empatía con su tristeza, casi siempre recibía palabras de aliento, que no estaban para nada mal por supuesto, pero que parecían dichas para salir del paso con su dolor.

Y Yuuri, pensaba en lo fuerte que eran las mujeres. Ellas podían convertir los peores escenarios en oportunidades para aprender y crecer. Sufrían y mucho, pero quizás se les permitía expresarlo un poco más y por eso se liberaban del dolor de manera más sencilla. Ellas parecía que siempre veían en el futuro algo diferente, los hombres se quedaban con la lección aprendida y no deseaban repetirla jamás. Se sintió horrible, porque si en ese momento Viktor estuviera con una mujer de verdad, seguro le hablaría de manera positiva para intentar sacarlo de la oscuridad que a veces lo rodeaba. Con una hermosa sonrisa, con un arco iris tras ella.

Viktor vio su reloj y ahora sí era el momento de irse. Le dio la mano, Sora le sonrió y agradeció que esta vez la cita hubiese sido un poco menos rígida. Ella se fue tomando dirección diferente a la suya, y la observó hasta que desapareció girando en una esquina.   
  
  
  
Todo ese fin de semana, ambos estuvieron reflexivos. Otabek le preguntaba a Yuuri. por qué en lugar de llegar feliz o al menos tranquilo, siempre estaba triste. Yuuri no sabía que responder pero estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo, que lo que hacía estaba mal. Sin embargo esos momentos con Sora, Viktor parecía relajado, sincero. En cambio él mismo, pretendía ser «ella», con una persona que le estaba abriendo de a pocos su corazón. Eso no podía poner feliz a nadie. Otabek, ese amigo que le cayó directo del cielo, de nuevo le repitió que no era tarde para regresar. Que no esperara lo inevitable y que el daño fuera irreparable. Yuuri intentaba decirle que por supuesto que lo haría, pero los dos sabían que mentía.  
  
  
  
  
En la Universidad, de nuevo Viktor le decía a su también amigo bajado del cielo, que había tenido una cita aceptable. Pero que le preocupaba lo fácil que ella le sacaba las palabras. Chris le dijo que dejara que las cosas sucedieran, que no se apresurara a pensar en un futuro muy lejano, solo en el momento, que él sabría cuándo en serio debía ser más formal todo. Viktor le agradecía los ánimos. Y de lejos vio cruzar al profesor Katsuki. Una pequeña picada le dio al hombre de cabellos grises, justo en el pecho; por muchos días y sin entender muy bien el por qué, había esperado hasta muy tarde en la Universidad a que la luz de su estudio se encendiera, correr y encontrarlo de nuevo ahí. No se explicaba la necesidad de poder sentirlo cerca. No tenía excusa más que esa, pues en el diario vivir seguía ignorándolo.

—Parecen muy cercanos ¿No crees? —Preguntó Viktor a Chris.

—¿De quienes hablas?

—Del profesor Katsuki y el profesor Altin —. Viktor los siguió con la mirada, por supuesto siempre muy seria. Chris solo dijo que parecían tan amigos como ellos mismos. El hombre de cabellos cenizos le sonrió y de nuevo agradeció su presencia.  
  
  
  
Y esa tarde de nuevo, esperó hasta muy tarde para ver si la luz se prendía. Horas pasaban, horas que debería estar desperdiciando en su casa, organizando la clase del día siguiente o tomando un largo sueño, y él las usaba esperando. Pero esa noche parecía que la ansiedad había escuchado sus ruegos. La luz llenó su estudio, sus pupilas se dilataron y algo que pareció una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios. Fue a toda prisa cruzando la Universidad para llegar al pasillo correspondiente. Y lo vio ahí, danzando al son de una música de la nueva era, que detestaba. Ese tipo de música no era para el ballet, según su criterio. Pero Yuuri simplemente quería danzar un poco, desestresar su cuerpo del día pesado, de la melancolía en su corazón. Abrió de golpe la puerta, y Yuuri se detuvo algo asustado.

—Profesor Nikiforov, yo creí que estaba bien, lo siento mucho...

—Está bien profesor Katsuki —Interrumpió Viktor —Solo quería cerciorarme que no fuera ningún alumno, para ellos lo tengo prohibido. Escucho que es música de la nueva era, no es mi favorita, pero algún jugo se le saca para la danza moderna, ¿Verdad?

Yuuri por unos segundos no supo qué responder. Parecía ser que Viktor no iba a salir de ahí, igual que la vez anterior. Se sentía confundido, feliz, ansioso, quería de verdad sacar el peso de su cuerpo danzando a solas, pero que él estuviera ahí, tampoco era malo. Viktor se quitó los zapatos y las calcetas, y se le unió sin ser invitado. Se ubicó tras él, lo tomó por la cintura y con el otro brazo elevó el de Yuuri para empezar a danzar. Dos movimientos laterales, luego lo alejó con un leve empujón sin soltar su mano. Yuuri de nuevo tomaba el lugar de la bailarina, y de nuevo Viktor parecía que instruía una clase. Viktor empezó a contar cuatro tiempos con sus palmas al ritmo de la música para que en cada corte Yuuri saltara. Se sintió bien, estaba recibiendo instrucción particular de uno de los mejores. La melodía estaba por terminar, de nuevo Viktor lo tomó por la cintura, lo elevó y lo soltó con delicadeza, quedando tras él como al inicio. Ambos estaban agitados, el baile había sido para enmarcar.

Y Viktor se perdió en el olor del cabello azabache de su aprendiz. Sin darse cuenta lo rodeó con sus brazos y empezó a aprisionarlo hacia sí. Parecía que no quería que escapara. Yuuri entonces supo que eso no era normal, que algo estaba pasando, apenas si podía respirar, no quería decir nada y despertar a Viktor de lo que estuviera soñando. Como pudo tomó las manos del hombre que le robaba todos los pensamientos. Entonces Viktor lo estrechó más. Yuuri sentía que se agitaba demasiado. Muy suavemente inclinó su cabeza hasta recostarla en el hombro de Viktor. Ahí pudo sentir el agitado vaivén de aire que salía de sus fosas nasales. De repente una de las manos del hombre ruso empezó a recorrerle el pecho, deslizándola muy despacio hasta llegar a su cuello y luego a su mentón. Por fin sus dedos empezaron a rodear los labios de Yuuri, quien estaba en el cielo. Uno de esos dedos inquietos entró a la boca del muchacho japonés, quien con ternura lo lamió. Y fue ahí, cuando sintió esa saliva caliente, que Viktor pareció despertar. No lo soltó de manera brusca, ni lo empujó, solo se vio a él mismo en el espejo seduciendo a Yuuri, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando tal vez más.

—Por hoy es suficiente profesor Katsuki —. Yuuri abrió los ojos y se retiró lentamente mientras Viktor lo soltaba. Estaba por completo sonrojado y ya excitado. No pudo responderle nada, apenas si podía con su propia respiración. Vio cuando el profesor Nikiforov levantó sus cosas y salía de ahí sin ponerse los zapatos. —Puede volver cuando quiera. Es en serio.

—Dígame Yuuri, por favor. Y gracias, lo haré todas las veces que me sea posible —Viktor viró a verlo, sabiendo lo que llevaba implícito todo aquello. Largo rato se vieron a los ojos. Por fin Viktor agachó la cabeza y salió de allí.

La noche entonces, que por mucho tiempo fue muy mala, parecía cambiar para ambos.

******

Con Amor: Yukino.

(*) Fragmento de la canción "Nine Crimes" de Damien Rice.


	5. Chapter 5

**LA MUJER MÁS LINDA DEL MUNDO**

Fanfic por Yukino

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 4.

_"Es el momento equivocado, ella está jalándome; es un pequeño crimen y no tengo excusa..."(*)_

La cafetería de la universidad era enorme, pero solo la casualidad hacía que siempre estuvieran sentados cerca y de manera diagonal. Esta vez, quienes se veían de frente era Otabek, atractivo profesor de Matemáticas y Viktor, esquivo y sensual profesor de Ballet. Sin embargo Otabek quien ya se había dado cuenta que era persistentemente observado, empezaba a molestarse.

—Mira, en este tutorial dicen cómo resaltar los pómulos —decía Yuuri quien le mostraba insistente la pantalla de su celular a su amigo —encontré además otro, donde dicen cómo hacer ejercicios de voz para hacerla más suave —Yuuri parecía muy orgulloso de sus hallazgos, mientras Beka apenas si podía mirarlo.

—Voy a hacer de cuenta en serio, que no escuché nada de lo que acabas de decirme. Parece que empieza a gustarte. Por favor como el amigo que seguramente va a tener que recogerte con espátula, deja esto. Una cita más, bésalo y corre como cenicienta. Habrás vivido tu aventura, y él seguirá buscando a la mujer perfecta que desea. No vas a poder engañarlo siempre, ¿cómo rayos es que no nota tus cejas más gruesas? —y por instinto, tomó el mentón de Yuuri para observar los perfiles de su cara y preguntar de nuevo por sus cejas. Pero sintió otra vez esa poderosa mirada sobre sí. Dejó de tocar a Yuuri y entró en el juego. Se miraron fijamente Beka y Viktor, totalmente desafiantes. Había mucha molestia en los ojos de este último, y Beka intentaba hacer lo mismo aunque no tenía idea de por qué ese hombre apático le veía así. Celos no podrían ser, no por Yuuri. La contienda visual duró lo suficiente como para que Chris se diera cuenta e interviniera.

—Viktor ¿Qué rayos haces? ¿Tienes problemas con el profesor Altin? — Viktor parecía por fin reaccionar y vio a su amigo, relajó un poco el gesto y tomó algo de agua.

—Ninguno. Solo pensaba en algo molesto y él estaba al frente. Ojalá no piense que es algo contra él —Viktor tomó un poco más de agua y vio cómo el par de amigos se iban en dirección opuesta a él. También pudo notar lo feliz y tranquilo que Yuuri parecía a su lado. Y lo odió.

Empezó a caminar hacia la clase de la tarde y se reprochó mucho el haber visto a Otabek de esa manera. Viktor tenía un conflicto interno y muy profundo hacia lo que estaba pasando con Yuuri. Pero cuando lo veía ahí, en la duela del salón de Ballet, le era imposible controlarse. Ese hombre era magnético, y creyó que todo podría mantenerse así y ahí, dentro del salón. Pero de alguna manera verlo con otro hombre así de feliz lo llenó de una sensación conocida para él y que creyó sepultada: Celos.

Yuuri en cambio sufría con el hecho que Sora tendría una cita con Viktor en unos días pero esta vez era para cenar. Y estaba dispuesto a cumplir con lo prometido a Beka, quizás después de la cena un poco de licor un beso apasionado y un adiós para siempre. El auto engaño era poderoso. Pero entonces a su cabeza venía aquel tema que pretendía ignorar y del que ni siquiera Otabek sabía, a pesar que él era su bitácora. Lo que pasaba con Viktor en el estudio de ballet, que para nada era una clase normal. La última vez llegó a excitarse mucho, y juró sentir que Viktor también. Algo pasaba que él no entendía y no deseaba detener. Viktor en ese espacio no era más gentil o más alegre, pero sí parecía atraído por verlo. Y parecía querer seducirlo, ¿con qué fin? No había por ahora una respuesta. Para Yuuri parecía solo un sueño erótico y ya. Uno que deseaba con locura, y esa tarde, una semana después del último encuentro con Viktor, deseaba repetirlo.

Yuuti esperó paciente a que la Universidad empezara a verse sola. Tomó su taza de café muy despacio alargando lo más posible su estadía ahí. Adelantó mucho de su plan de estudio para el semestre siguiente, hizo muchas cartas de petición para que le fueran asignados más salones audiovisuales, y jugó un rato en línea. El tiempo parecía ir al revés pues no pasaba lo suficientemente rápido. La ansiedad lo estaba matando.

Por fin, sigiloso como siempre y luego de haberse puesto su ropa deportiva, entró al salón. Vacío, tapizado en espejos, impecable. No se atrevió a prender la luz todavía, tenía que pensar un poco antes de posiblemente verlo. Y se auto convenció que él estaba mal interpretando todo. Lo que hacía Viktor era practicar con él y que seguramente se metía tanto en su papel de bailarín principal que por eso parecía actuar como si intentara seducirlo.

Yuuri tenía que en su mente, empezar a justificar el hecho de la existencia de Sora. De tener una relación como hombre con él, ¿De qué serviría ella? Todo estaba tomando la tonalidad enfermiza que Otabek temía.

Viktor vio la luz desde el corredor en la torre frente a la de su estudio. Era el aviso, la señal de que lo esperaban. El corazón le dio un brinco, y fue tan rápido como sus pies lo llevaron. Había esperado por días ver su estudio iluminarse, había añorado ese momento de nuevo. Pero no tenía idea para qué. Llevaba en su cabeza algunos pasos que quería practicar con Yuuri, quería de nuevo invadir su aliento con el olor intoxicante del profesor de Historia. Estaba loco.

Yuuri hacía unos ejercicios en la barra. El profesor del Ballet entró y se sorprendió que aún no hubiera música. Yuuri bajó su pierna y le observó, pero no dijo nada. Viktor hizo lo mismo, se recostó en el marco de la puerta, solo mirándolo. Ninguno se movía, ninguno hablaba, solo se miraban, parecía que toda una conversación tenían con sus ojos. Por fin entonces con fuerza, Viktor cerró la puerta y se acercó firme a Yuuri quien se asustó con la actitud de él. Empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás hasta que Viktor logró arrinconarlo y apoyó una de sus manos en la pared muy cerca del rostro de Yuuri y luego sin dejar de verlo un segundo posó su dedo índice en la frente del hombre de cabellos negros, deslizándolo provocativo por su tabique, por sus labios y por su garganta hasta llegar a su pecho, donde empezó a rodearle los pezones. Yuuri echó su cabeza para atrás, y entrecerró los ojos, la caricia era muy sugestiva y Viktor no dejaba de verlo ni un segundo. Y ese índice inquieto llegó hasta el elástico de su pantalón. Fue entonces cuando Viktor le abrió las piernas con la rodilla y se acomodó mucho mejor aprisionándolo. Un movimiento quizás involuntario de su cadera le hizo saber al profesor Katsuki que estaba excitado. Viktor acercó su rostro hasta su oreja y suspiró.

—¿No piensa detenerme, profesor Katsuki? Hágalo se lo suplico por favor... —habló muy bajo, incitante en la oreja derecha de Yuuri, con su aliento caliente, como si jadeara.

—No... no puedo... ya no quiero —Habló el de cabellos oscuros muy bajo, apenas respirando normal, acomodando sus manos en la cintura de Viktor. Éste último lo miró fijamente apoyando su frente con la del asustado profesor.

—Es ahora cuando tiene que detenerme. Empújeme, grite, deme un golpe, salga corriendo, pero tiene que hacerlo. Tiene que detenerme. De no hacerlo vamos a estar andando en un campo minado siempre. Hágalo ahora. Por favor. La vida diaria volverá a ser la misma, nada habrá pasado. Usted usará este estudio sin problemas, yo no lo molestaré. Pero tiene que detenerme ahora.

Y un fuego que le salió desde el vientre y le subió a los brazos, hizo que Yuuri pusiera sus manos en los hombros del profesor Nikiforov y lo alejara de un empujón. Viktor estaba sorprendido, sin palabras. Yuuri enterraba sus dedos en los hombros de ese precioso ser humano intentando alejarlo, pero a la vez atarlo a él. Tenía la cabeza agachada, Viktor no se movía, esperaba que Yuuri levantara el rostro y saber o adivinar que era lo que estaba pensado, y darle el adiós debido de su vida. 

Yuuri levantó su vista y soltó los hombros de Viktor. Y como al inicio no dejó de verlo ni un segundo. Ojalá hubiera podido escucharse lo que hablaban sus ojos. Yuuri lo veía desafiante, con los labios entreabiertos, agitado, casi furioso. Viktor no se movía, los pies no le respondían, algo tenía que decir ese hombre y estaba esperando sus palabras.

Pero no llegó ninguna. Yuuri poseído y excitado saltó al cuello de Viktor quien con furia y deseo lo recibió y se lo cargó en la cintura. Luego con la misma fuerza lo empujó hasta la pared sin dejar de cargarlo agarrándolo por su firme e incitante trasero. Entonces se dio. Ese beso tan vulgar, tan lleno de saliva y deseo. Unas lenguas que libraban una batalla, unos gemidos ahogados que luchaban por sobrevivir. Las manos de Yuuri casi que queriendo arrancarle el cabello a Viktor. Cruzó más sus piernas sobre la cintura del de cabellos plateados, y este sintió en su estómago que Yuuri ya estaba muy excitado. Pero el beso ahora era primordial. El calor los estaba invadiendo, enloqueciendo. No pudo más y Yuuri empezó el movimiento instintivo de su cadera para poder tener la atención necesaria a su miembro. Viktor no podía hacer mayor cosa con sus manos que agarrarlo por el trasero para sostenerlo, pero igual empezó a empujar su cadera, ya muy duro él también. Yuuri se movía más y más, Viktor en algún momento debía bajarlo y atender su pedido. El beso no se detenía y cuando por fin frenaron a penas para respirar bien, un ruido fuera del estudio los paralizó. Yuuri y Viktor se soltaron al tiempo, pero el de cabellos claros lo hizo con especial delicadeza. La puerta estaba girando su perilla, en ese lugar no había donde esconderse y Viktor corrió a intentar frenar al intruso.

—¡Profesor Nikiforov qué sorpresa! —habló el hombre que no era otro que el vigilante de esa torre — Vi la luz y me asomé, al no ver nadie dentro, decidí entrar para apagarla, honestamente esperaba encontrar al profesor japonés —el hombre le extendió la mano para saludarlo, Viktor que apenas si había abierto la puerta para asomar su rostro, extendió la mano para saludarlo. Yuuri estaba sentado en el piso junto a la puerta, haciendo imposible que el hombre lo viera.

El vigilante parecía querer tener una charla, la verdad era apenas la estrictamente necesaria. Que tuviese cuidado al salir tan tarde pues se habían reportado algunos asaltos, y que dejara las luces apagadas al terminar. Viktor respondía apenas con monosílabos y viró la mirada un poco a Yuuri, quien desesperado y excitado metió su mano por debajo de su ropa y se estaba masturbando. Ni siquiera el susto le había ayudado a calmarse. Viktor a penas de reojo le podía apreciar y despidió lo más rápido posible al vigilante y lo vio hasta que desapareció en el pasillo. Cerró y se aseguró que fuera con seguro, y luego se arrodilló frente a Yuuri.

—Por favor no me vea, váyase ya se lo ruego... —Decía Yuuri intentando frenarlo levantando la mano que no tenía ocupada.

—Yo le di esa oportunidad hace rato ya. Ahora esa súplica no vale de nada... — y como si estuviera poseído quitó la mano de Yuuri y metió la suya para continuar su labor. Yuuri volvió a tomar a Viktor por los hombros enterrando las uñas hasta que dolió, sin embargo el otro no lo detuvo, ni se quejó. Estaba haciendo maravillas, Yuuri echó su cabeza hacia atrás, Viktor movió más rápido sus manos hasta que sintió como a la par con un gemido, sus manos se llenaban del líquido de ese hombre de oriente. Se recostó un poco en el hombro del muchacho y luego se levantó, de un _locker_ muy pequeño sacó una toalla y se limpió.

Yuuri se acomodó la ropa y apenas podía reaccionar. No quiso verlo, estaba avergonzado. Seguro ahí acabaría todo, se sentía un vulgar, masturbarse en semejante situación y más aún que quien acabara todo aquello fuera Viktor. Viró el rostro aún sin levantarse, y se abrazó a sus piernas. Sintió entonces como Viktor se arrodillaba frente a él de nuevo y luego le tomaba por el rostro.

—Este sitio es muy peligroso, si nos encuentran estaremos en serios problemas. Por hoy debemos detenernos. Por favor, sal tú primero y yo iré rato después. Buscaré un lugar para estar tranquilos. Te lo haré saber —Yuuri lo vio fijamente, sorprendido que empezara a tutearlo.

—¿Vamos a seguir? —preguntó con algo de inocencia Yuuri

—Hoy no, claro está. Pero sí. Yo te lo dije, te lo pedí, si no me detenías en ese momento, ya yo no voy a hacerlo.

Viktor lo soltó y dejó que se pusiera de pie y se alistara un poco. Yuuri tomó su maletín y le sonrió, y Viktor le sonrió de vuelta. Sonrojado salió de ahí corriendo por el pasillo oscuro, sintiendo calor de cabeza a pies. Aún sus labios palpitaban, aún su lengua se saboreaba por el hombre de cabellos plateados. Y ni qué decir su miembro. Se detuvo un momento y se llevó las manos al pecho sonriendo. Lo había logrado, había logrado besar a ese hombre de hielo y fue bien recibido. Y lo mejor, la historia parecía que seguiría. Ahora ya podía detener la absurda actuación suya como una chica y vivir lo que tuviera destinado con Viktor Nikiforov como hombre. Era hora de detenerse con Sora, como Otabek le había pedido. Era el momento.

No quiso pensar en nada más que en ir a su casa y seguramente soñar toda la noche con ese suceso. Además debía alistar la ropa para la cita de Sora, con Viktor. Parecía que en ese momento no quería parar, por ningún flanco. Era un ser humano después de todo, uno egoísta, obsesionado y muy, muy estúpido.

Viktor se tendió en el piso brillante del salón, recapitulando su vida. Y eso que acababa de pasar era lo mejor en mucho tiempo.

**************************

(*) Fragmento de la canción _Nine Crime_ de Damien Rice. 

Con Amor: Yukino


	6. Capítulo 5

**LA MUJER MÁS LINDA DEL MUNDO**

Fanfic por Yukino

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 5.

_"Déjame afuera con la basura, esto no es lo que hago ..." (*)_

La Universidad se dividía en tres edificios enormes que eran llamados 'torres', formando un semi trapecio junto con la entrada, en el centro de ellos un pequeño campo con fuentes y árboles. Cruzando la calle estaba la cafetería–restaurante de la misma, sólo que desde la torre tres, se llegaba por un puente. El sitio tenía dos plantas, y aún así no parecía ser suficiente para la cantidad de personas que estudiaban o enseñaban en ese lugar.

Tuvo que darse cuenta de eso Yuuri cuando ingenuamente compró su almuerzo y empezó a recorren el sitio sin encontrar nada libre. No le quedaba de otra que regresar a la barra y esperar que hubiese lugar. Iba hacia su objetivo cuando escuchó que lo llamaban. Ese día en particular estaba repleto, pero era a causa de la hora. Él casi siempre esperaba para almorzar tarde junto a Beka, pero éste no se había presentado pues había amanecido terriblemente enfermo.

Buscó la voz insistente entre la cantidad de gente y logró ver una mano levantada, entusiasta se acercó y vio que se trataba de su colega Chris Giacometi, pero sus pies se quedaron privados pues frente a él estaba Viktor, que no levantaba la mirada y tomaba lo que parecía café. La mesa de ellos tenía un asiento libre y Chris que lo había visto pasar, le pareció correcto invitarlo para que su comida no se enfriara mientras esperaba.

—Profesor Katsuki lo vi buscando sitio y acá ya hay uno libre. Por favor acompáñenos — Chris le sonreía, pero Viktor ni siquiera se inmutaba, lo estaba ignorando por completo de la manera grosera que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo para Yuuri era chocante. No esperaba que saltara de dicha y le corriera la silla para que se acomodara, no dadas las circunstancias ahora, pero al menos una mirada y un saludo, odioso, pero saludo. Ignorarlo de esa manera rompía el corazón de Yuuri.

—Gracias profesor, pero creo que mejor espero, no quisiera incomodarlos.

—Por favor nada de eso. Siéntase libre de acompañarnos —. Yuuri sonrió y tomó lugar en la pequeña mesa. Viktor actuaba como si no lo viera. Era doloroso. No parecía el hombre que noches atrás casi se lo devoraba. Era un excelente actor, si acaso estaba actuando.

Chris quien claro que había notado la horrible actitud de su amigo, empezó a conversar con Yuuri. Cosas típicas de las clases, de los alumnos y de lo inusual que estaba la cafetería ese día, repleta en su totalidad. Viktor que leía unas notas y tomaba su café, puso la taza en la pequeña mesa y se levantó, apenas diciéndole adiós con la mano a Chris, tratando a Yuuri como una silla más. Él inclinó su cabeza muy dolido, Chris se dio cuenta, y no supo cómo justificar la actitud de su amigo.

—No se preocupe profesor Giacometi, es evidente que para el señor Nikiforov soy un fastidio. La verdad yo mismo quería pensar que él era así con todo el mundo pero parece que a mí me quisiera ver tres metros bajo tierra.

—Por favor, no diga eso. Discúlpelo es un grosero con todos, yo mismo le haré el reclamo por su altanería, no puede ser que...

—No, no le diga nada, profesor no soy un niño, no tiene que defenderme o algo así —Yuuri sonrió y vio a Chris — molesta un poco pero pues la vida tiene que seguir —. Chris le devolvió la sonrisa y supo que tenía razón. A Viktor no le iba a importar en lo más mínimo el reclamo, sin embargo decirle que no fuera un cretino no estaba de más. Chris miró su reloj, debía ir a impartir una clase, se despidió de Yuuri y se disculpó por dejarlo solo. Yuuri de nuevo le sonrió y le respondió que no debía preocuparse y de nuevo le dio las gracias por darle el lugar. En cuanto se levantó dos maestras llegaron a los lugares vacíos y empezaron a conversar con Yuuri.

Y a pesar de tener una charla tranquila con sus colegas Yuuri no estaba ahí. Comía sin darse cuenta. Había dolido, muchísimo. Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho que le estaba ahogando las lágrimas en la garganta. Y empezó a retomar su hasta ahora mediocre vida amorosa, como él mismo le llamaba. Tenía 31 años y jamás había tenido una relación seria con nadie. Cuando se mudó a Estados Unidos, comenzó a sentirse un poco más libre con su sexualidad, pero para su desgracia los hombres con los que se topaba no parecían querer nada más allá de la cama. Eso lo hizo sentirse muy mal, porque de verdad deseaba una relación de aquellas cursis, pero empezó a creer que con los hombres no se podría.

Y por eso optó por cambiar su pensamiento, pero eso lo llevó a la cama de muchos insensatos. Su carrera la había pasado en ser el chico manga exótico, tomando pésimas decisiones creyendo que en alguno de esos amantes encontraría con quien charlar en las mañanas tomando un café, o en las noches cenando y viendo algún aburrido programa. Le gustaba mucho el sexo claro que sí, pero eso satisfacía el cuerpo más no el alma.

Estuvo mucho tiempo sentado ahí, replanteándose lo que había hecho en su vida afectiva. Pensó en 'Sora' la relación más sana que quizás había tenido, pues hablar con Viktor de esa manera, era lo que anhelaba como hombre. Pero su dignidad estaba tremendamente afectada y ni qué decir su autoestima, pues para poder acercarse a él de manera natural, tuvo que llegar a esa bajeza. Tomó su celular furioso y lastimado en su ego y canceló la cita que 'ella' tenía con Viktor el día siguiente. No sabía cómo controlarse, la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas en lo turbio de toda aquella situación y lo único coherente que pudo pensar era en alejarse de Viktor Nikiforov en todo sentido, mientras hallaba una respuesta a su corazón, o mientras hallaba la fuerza suficiente para romperle la cara.

Viktor recibió el mensaje de la dama. Se sintió un poco mal, pero entendió que si estaba enferma y debía estar en cama una semana, pues nada podía hacer si no desearle que se recuperara lo más pronto posible. Creyó la mentira por supuesto, ya que parecía que la época de la influenza llegaba a su país. Sin embargo, tenía su respaldo. Yuuri Katsuki, una abrumadora ironía. Pensaba que si bien no podría verla, a Yuuri lo tendría esa tarde, o la tarde siguiente para manosearlo entero y seguir siendo un hipócrita con el resto del mundo. No se negaba él mismo que estuvo muy mal ser tan grosero, pero no sentía que lo trataba diferente que otras veces. Había que disimular lo mejor posible.

Sin embargo, esa tarde parecía que no llegaba. De alguna manera por más de una semana esperó dentro de su salón de ballet a que Yuuri llegara, pero nunca lo hizo. Ya no creía necesario que él fuera primero, quería tener ese pequeño detalle con Yuuri y hacerle saber que también deseaba verlo. No le pasaba nada diferente por la mente que no fuera que Yuuri estaba muy ocupado, jamás que no quería verlo. Llegó a pensar que estaba molesto pero de nuevo recordó que no lo trataba diferente. El juego del gato y el ratón, tenía que empezar a cambiar. Y el salón de ballet tenía que cambiarse por otro escenario, ya tenían que hablarse las cosas como eran, y eso pretendía hacer con Yuuri, pero no llegaba. El día a día era normal, siempre iba del lado de Otabek o de algún alumno, su rostro lucía igual, pero no sabía que su corazón estaba muy decaído.

Un ocaso siete días después, cerró algo desilusionado el salón y se fue de ahí con la esperanza que el lunes fuera el inicio de una nueva semana en que sí lo vería. Era viernes de copas para casi todo el mundo pero para él, era una noche más para amargarse por su simple y gris vida.

—Profesor Nikiforov, tenga un feliz fin de semana —Le dijo el portero de la entrada —Tenga cuidado al salir. Por cierto ¿sabe usted si el profesor Katsuki saldrá pronto?

—¿El profesor Katsuki aún está adentro? —preguntó Viktor tan sorprendido que casi tropieza — ¿dónde le dijo que estaba?

—Pues todos estos días ha estado en el salón de ballet, pensé que usted lo acompañaba. Bueno, espero que...

El hombre no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Viktor salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Subió corriendo las escaleras, Yuuri quizás estaría en su salón, sólo que no se habían puesto de acuerdo en los horarios. Llegó, abrió la puerta con particular entusiasmo, pero nada más que silencio y soledad encontró. Cerró de nuevo la puerta, y se recostó un tanto en la pared. Si no era en ese lugar donde estaba Yuuri ¿porqué le mentiría al hombre de vigilancia?, tendría que estar en alguna parte, pero no podía pensar en alguno dentro de esa Universidad que también le llamara la atención. Y entonces de golpe le llegó a su cabeza, el otro salón de ballet. El femenino.

Tenía que recorrer toda la universidad para llegar a ese otro salón que estaba casi en un sótano. Era mucho más grande que el suyo y todo se debía a que eran más las alumnas a los chicos que estaban en el programa en ese momento. Corriendo sin entender muy bien por qué, llegó a las escaleras de bajada que conducían a ese estudio y escuchó la música. La Danza Ritual del Fuego. Tenía que estar ahí definitivamente y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con Yuuri girando sobre su pie. Se detuvo en seco dándole la espalda. Viktor entendió que las cosas no estaban bien.

—Pensé que irías a mi estudio a practicar —. Viktor cerró la puerta despacio, aún observando la espalda de Yuuri. El profesor Katsuki parecía que no deseaba hablar —Creo que estás molesto por algo — la absurda observación hizo que Yuuri volteara y le viera de frente.

—Dime que es lo que deseas. Yo ahora estoy practicando un poco. Si no te importa quiero estar solo —Yuuri quien llevaba su ropa deportiva oscura ya muy sudada, tomó un poco de agua de una botella en el piso. Viktor sabía que tenía que decir algo. Pero no sabía qué.

—Tú sabes qué... yo quería verte.

—Lo haces ahora. Lo haces todos los días. Dime que deseas. ¡Ah! Ya lo recordé, deseas manosear a Yuuri Katsuki. La basura de día, el puto de noche. ¿Eso deseas no? Muy bien —Viktor estaba sorprendido con la forma en que Yuuri se le estaba dirigiendo y fue peor cuando vio que se quitaba su camiseta y dejaba su pecho al descubierto. Ese momento le generó una angustia que no experimentaba desde que era muy joven. Yuuri con la camiseta en la mano, de pie furioso parecía más querer irse a los puños. Viktor intentaba evitar mirarlo, no sabía que decir — ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿No te gusta mi pecho? ¿Mis pezones quizás no sean tan claros o tan oscuros como los deseas? Vienes a manosearme, anda hazlo y lárgate.

—¡Ya basta! —Gritó Viktor muy alterado soltando en el piso su maletín — ¿Qué es lo que deseas tú? ¡Pensé que entendías el acuerdo al que habíamos llegado!

—¿Habíamos? No recuerdo que se haya dicho nada... aparte que ibas a buscar un sitio para acostarte con esta perra —Viktor odiaba que Yuuri se refiriera a él mismo de esa manera —hazlo ahora, todos lo hacen, después de la primera vez me tratan como tú todos los días. Pero creo que tú comenzaste al revés.

—No voy a hacer nada, nada que tú no desees. Pero pensé que tú querías estar conmigo tanto como yo. Y deja de tratarte así, odio escucharte decir eso. No entiendes ni siquiera un poco lo que estoy sintiendo por ti —Viktor empezaba a alterarse, dio unos pasos a una pared y dejó reposar un puño. Pero Yuuri parecía no querer detenerse. Se acercó hasta el equipo de sonido y bajó el volumen de la música.

— ¡Ah no me digas! Ahora se te alborotó el cariño por mí, sólo con haberme visto bailar dos veces ya tienes sentimientos por mí. No dejes que tu pene te engañe.

Viktor se ofendió horrible y con furia desmesurada se lanzó sobre Yuuri hasta caer con él al piso. La mirada furiosa de sus ojos azules asustó mucho a Yuuri y supo que probablemente había provocado a Viktor para violentarlo. Cerró los ojos, si tenía que ser de esa manera, que fuera rápido y que pudieran seguir con sus vidas. Viktor en cuatro apoyando las manos en el piso a cada lado de la cabeza del profesor de Historia, miraba con ira al tendido hombre.

—¡¿DOS VECES?! ¡¿QUÉ MALDITA SEA CREES QUE SOY?! ¡YO TE VI DESDE QUE LLEGASTE HACE UN AÑO YA! ¡YO HE TENIDO QUE TRAGARME MI CONFUSIÓN CUANDO TE VEO! ¿DOS VECES? ¿CREES QUE CON DOS VECES YO LLEGO A MANOSEAR A LAS PERSONAS? ¿DOS VECES? ¿DOS VECES Y CREES QUE BUSCO UNA CAMA? ¡MALDITO ESTÚPIDO! — Y lágrimas de furia literal se le escaparon de los ojos, muy traidoras pues lo último que quería era mostrarse débil. Yuuri quien apenas podía acomodar en su mente todo lo que estaba escuchando sintió como una de esas lágrimas le caía en la mejilla. Viktor pareció darse cuenta, se levantó y se sentó en el piso dando la espalda a Yuuri quien aún estaba tendido.

No podía creerlo. Viktor quien había hablado muchas veces de su gusto por las mujeres, parecía que ahora se debatía por un hombre. Por él. Se sintió horrible, no podía ni siquiera imaginar cómo era posible que un hombre que parecía tan seguro, ahora estuviera en ese laberinto por su culpa. Empezaba o creía entender por qué el increíble fastidio que parecía producirle a él y recordó las palabras que le dijo a Sora: "Es mi muro". Viktor se estaba protegiendo de Yuuri, pero en ese salón de ballet cuando lo interrumpió la primera vez, había salido de su armadura.

Yuuri se incorporó y se puso su camiseta. Volvió a agacharse para tomar a Viktor por un hombro e intentar hablar de todo ya de manera calmada. No sabía cómo empezar así que sólo se sentó junto a él.

—Dime que deseas Katsuki

—Un noviazgo

—Imposible —respondió Viktor de inmediato —no puedo darte una relación diferente a una por debajo de la mesa. Lo siento —La voz se hizo muy baja. Yuuri le tomó por una mano intentando calmarle.

—No te estoy pidiendo que seamos 'novios' ante todos. Sólo entre nosotros. Sólo entre nosotros podríamos llevar una relación que no fuera sólo sexo. Que eventualmente se dará claro que sí. Eso quiero de ti —Viktor lo miró algo confundido. Sería como una relación de adolescentes pero a los treinta. No le gustaba la idea, pero tampoco quería dejar de estar con Yuuri. Y era hora de hablar con sinceridad.

—Yo estoy saliendo con una chica ahora mismo. Y no tengo pensado dejarla, sólo si aceptas eso, podré intentar ser tu 'novio'.

—Es horrible lo que me pides. No sabía que salías con una mujer —Yuuri llegaba al máximo de su cinismo fingiendo no saber nada —pero quizás en algún momento yo pueda ocupar...

—No, Yuuri, no. No estaré con un hombre en mi vida diaria, no es posible. Y si me caso será con una mujer. No voy a poder prometerte nada más que no sea un secreto. Al final esto siempre termina mal, así que tomamos lo que podamos de cada uno en este momento, o se acaba... Pero yo no quiero... —Viktor bajó su cabeza, confundido y aterrado. Yuuri estaba al borde del abismo. Podría tener a ese hombre y desaparecer a Sora. Pero la sentencia de Viktor lo aterraba, porque si no era Sora, sería otra y ya no podría luchar. Se sintió celoso de sí mismo. Parecía que a Viktor, Sora le gustaba y mucho. Y se jugó su As. Le dio la mano y un leve beso en la frente. Aceptaba el acuerdo, serían 'novios' a las escondidas. Un juego sobre un campo minado, como sabiamente dijo Viktor.

Estuvieron en silencio un largo rato mientras Yuuri se alistaba para salir. Aún las cosas en la cabeza estaban calientes y ni siquiera entendían muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. Por fin estaban en la puerta y antes que apagar la luz, Viktor le preguntó si podía darle un beso. Yuuri le sonrió y se puso de puntas para abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo. Fue largo y tierno. Yuuri sonreía y aunque no podía tomarlo de la mano, ir junto a él le alegraba la vida. Aprovecharon el viernes para ir por unos tragos y celebrar su noviazgo.

*************

Con Amor: Yukino. 

(*) Fragmento de la canción Nine Crimes de Damien Rice. 


	7. Capítulo 6

  
  


**LA MUJER MÁS LINDA DEL MUNDO**

Fanfic por Yukino

Viktor x Yuuri  
  
Capítulo 6

_"Es el tipo de lugar equivocado, para estar pensando en ti..."(*)_   
  
  
  
  
  


La semana que había comenzado como una cualquiera, sorprendió a Yuuri cuando al abrir su casillero una moneda dorada cayó al piso. Miró por doquier y no sabía de qué podía tratarse, la recogió y se dio cuenta que era una moneda de chocolate. Empezó de nuevo a ver a todos lados del salón de profesores y vio a Viktor, con la cabeza abajo leyendo unas hojas, pero con el brazo libre apoyado en el escritorio, y entre sus dedos una moneda igual. Era la sutil manera de indicarle que era un regalo suyo. Más de lo que pudiera esperar jamás en la vida. Y sonrió. La miró en la palma de su mano, como si se tratara de un tesoro real, pero también tuvo que ver cómo le era arrebatada con brusquedad.

—Perfecto, me encantan estos chocolates —Dijo Otabek muy feliz, destapándolo sin la menor delicadeza y comiéndoselo de un tirón — ¿Tienes más? —Yuuri que a penas si podía procesar todo aquello, tenía la boca abierta y miraba a Otabek con ganas de matarlo.

— ¡Era un regalo imbécil! —Dijo intentando bajar la voz, pero muy molesto —Al menos dame el papel, voy a guardarlo de recuerdo —Otabek riendo le devolvió el papel metalizado hecho ya bolita. Yuuri empezó con esmero a desarrugarlo.

— ¿Un regalo? Tienes una admiradora... o quizás admirador. ¿Podría tratarse de Nikiforov? —Y Beka se echó a reír como una foca. Yuuri le miraba con fastidio, lo poco que pudo desarrugar lo guardó con mucho cuidado en su billetera. Viró a ver y Viktor ya no estaba, esperaba que no hubiera sido testigo de nada de lo que pasó.

Beka que claro ignoraba todo aquello, quedó de pasar esa noche al departamento de Yuuri para ver unas películas y atiborrarse de cerveza y palomitas. Era su inusual plan de los lunes, ya que los martes ambos entraban hasta después del medio día a dar clases. Yuuri le dijo que lo esperaba con gusto, pero hasta después de las nueve de la noche. Beka torció un poco el gesto.

—Hoy es el día de la otra cita ¿verdad? —Yuuri respondió positivamente con la cabeza, algo apenado. Beka le dio un golpecito en la espalda y le dijo que se verían esa noche. Salió de ahí a la primera clase del día. Yuuri aún tendría que esperar una hora más para iniciar su jornada. Se sentó tranquilo en su puesto a revisar sus apuntes, y fue cuando su celular empezó a vibrar escandaloso, eran mensajes de Whatsapp en los cuales le hacían el reclamo del porqué demonios había permitido que otro se comiera el chocolate. Yuuri buscó al autor pero no estaba, al menos a los alrededores. Otro mensaje más que en cuanto pudiera fuera al baño de los hombres del primer piso de la torre dos, que por ahora sólo estaba habilitado para maestros. Yuuri rápidamente organizó los papeles sobre su escritorio y salió corriendo al dichoso baño. Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, la gran mayoría estaba en la clase de su primera hora.

Corriendo por las escaleras llegó al sitio pero al parecer no había nadie. De repente sintió un jalonazo de su brazo derecho que lo precipitó luego a una pared donde fue acorralado por un cuerpo más alto que él y que olía a gloria. No pudo decir una palabra por que fue callado con unos labios suaves y calientes que le empezaron a devorar con ansias y a apoderarse de todos sus deseos. Levantó los brazos y rodeó el cuello del invasor que lo estrechó hacia sí por la cintura. Había sido al parecer un fin de semana muy largo sin él. Por fin lentamente se separó el más alto y en su cara estaba la expresión de reclamo.

—Viktor, Otabek lo hizo mientras yo estaba desprevenido, no te molestes por eso... —Dijo entrecortado Yuuri aún intentando recuperarse del beso —Es un tonto... como sea gracias, me sorprendió mucho ese chocolate.

—Le tienes demasiada confianza a ese hombre. No pareciera que tuvieran sólo una relación de amigos —Viktor cruzó los brazos y se recostó en una pared. Vestía ropa muy formal, un gabán gris que resaltaba su perfecto cuerpo.

—Es mi amigo, el mejor de mis amigos. No tienes por qué preocuparte por nada, si acaso te refieres a otra cosa.

— ¿Tienes tiempo esta noche, quizás después de las nueve? Para charlar un rato... —Viktor habló intentando desviar la conversación y no sonar como el celoso paranoico que era. Con Yuuri el 'noviazgo' no llegaría a nada al fin y al cabo y sonar de esa manera en ese juego de adolescentes no era conveniente.

—Lo siento, después de las nueve Beka irá a mi casa para ver unas películas —Y Yuuri también hacía lo suyo. A pesar de estar desesperado por la relación con Viktor, sabía que mostrarse ansioso y vulnerable como esa noche no era conveniente. Viktor cambió a su rostro adusto de siempre y viró su cabeza molesto — ¿Y por qué no antes de las nueve? Estoy libre casi que toda la tarde y sé que tú también —Agregó Yuuri.

—Antes... tengo una cita.

—Vaya, y aún así te atreves a reclamarme —Con el descaro y el cinismo de quien sabía la verdad, Yuuri cruzó los brazos también sabiendo muy bien que era parte de esa cita.

Viktor se sintió un poco mal, sabía que ese doble juego no era correcto, pero por la cabeza ni se imaginaba la entramada situación que Yuuri estaba llevando.

No se habían hablado ni el sábado ni el domingo. Ese viernes después de pactar su noviazgo, entraron a un bar muy cerca del campus y bebieron como cualquier par de amigos. Incluso se encontraron con algunos colegas y alumnos que se les unieron alegres. Viktor por primera vez en mucho tiempo lucía tranquilo. Al salir intercambiaron números de celular casi que sin darse cuenta y sólo hasta ese lunes, Viktor lo uso para mandarle un mensaje.

Todo ese fin de semana se devanó los sesos intentando entender a qué estaba jugando con Katsuki, en qué momento todo se le salió de control y terminó con desespero confesando algo de lo que sentía. Estar cerca de ese hombre lo llenaba de incertidumbre y deseo, cosa que jamás había experimentado antes, y de no ser porque lo encontró esa noche danzando en su estudio, quizás nada hubiera sucedido y seguiría siendo a penas una duda en su alma. Pero se había perdido en esos labios ardientes y en ese cabello de azabache. Sentirlo cerca y aspirar su aroma era lo mejor que le había pasado en los años que llevaba como docente. Y se planteó todos los escenarios posibles con él, pero al final ninguno era el correcto según su criterio. No podía imaginar un futuro lejano con Yuuri, no podía aceptar que quizás pudieran llegar a ser una pareja del común, no al menos en su país tan complicado en ese tema; y de nuevo llegaba la culpa, esa espada que se enterraba en su espalda sin piedad. Estar con él no era correcto, debía estar con una mujer, una con la que haría una familia feliz. Eso era lo aceptado, eso era lo que creía deseaba.

La tarde llegó y Otabek sin nada que hacer se dirigió al departamento de Yuuri; si no estaba pues lo esperaría, al fin y al cabo tenía una llave. Llevaba una película de comedia, ya ese día no quería pensar en nada ni hacer análisis profundos de la vida, sólo quería reír como idiota y punto. Ver películas históricas con Yuuri estaba vetado por que llegaba a ser un verdadero fastidio que siempre señalara las mil imprecisiones que contaban los filmes.

Sin tocar siquiera abrió la puerta, dejó las cosas en la mesita que había en el pasillo de la entrada y se quitó los zapatos. Era un pedido del dueño del sitio y él obedecía. Fue a la pequeña sala y empezó a encender el televisor y escuchó que del cuarto lo empezaban a llamar.

— ¿Yuuri aún no te vas? —Dijo mientras caminaba al cuarto. Abrió la puerta y quería decir algo más, pero no pudo siquiera verlo de frente. Yuuri estaba en la fase final de su transformación. Ya se ponía un poco de labial rojo y algo de perfume. Otabek se sentó en la cama y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Yuuri sintió lo mismo y bajó su cabeza.

—Por eso no quería que me vieras de nuevo haciendo esto Beka. La vergüenza más grande es contigo—. Yuuri se sentó junto a él, Beka suspiró un poco, intentando buscar las palabras correctas para decirle.

—Yuuri, Es claro que puedes engañarlo fingiendo que eres una mujer, yo mismo ahora no creería que fueras hombre... pero algo malo está pasando dentro de ti. Necesitas ayuda. Cuando todo esto comenzó, de verdad pensé que era una manera de darle un golpe a la arrogancia de Viktor, una broma de un momento y ya. Pero siempre que regresas hay tanto dolor en tu rostro, uno muy injustificado a mi parecer —Beka lo vio a los ojos y lo tomó por las manos — Yuuri no es normal lo que está pasando. No es normal que tu obsesión por este hombre te lleve a esto. Necesitas hablar con un Psicólogo y antes que me digas que no estás loco, no es por eso que lo digo, pero no puedes llegar a manipularlo de esa manera y a degradarte tú, para tener tiempo con él. Sabes que no podrás llegar más lejos que esto. Debes ver a alguien. Debes hacer algo.

Y viró a verlo, Sora. La hermosa mujer de ojos castaños y cabello negro hasta los hombros con su flequillo perfecto y sus labios delineados. Con sus piernas largas y torneadas con su nariz exquisita, con las pestañas largas, quizás con algo de exceso de maquillaje. Con esa cintilla en la garganta que sólo hacía que se viera más linda. Beka tuvo que cerrar los ojos antes de caer en la mirada de ella. Porque en ese momento Yuuri no estaba, estaba ella. Y era algo monstruoso.

—Hoy es un día importante. Todo podría terminar —Se levantó de repente, asustando un poco a su amigo —Gracias por estar conmigo —Luego salió de allí, a la cita con ese que amaba. Beka se quedó largo rato en la habitación, viendo las cosas de 'ella' y él revueltas y ya no supo dónde comenzaba Yuuri y dónde terminaba Sora.

En el restaurante muy sobrio por supuesto, él ya la estaba esperando. Se alegró mucho de verla, le ayudó con el asiento como todo un caballero. Yuuri estaba algo sorprendido, no había sido Viktor tan amable nunca, se le notaba que estaba feliz. Y por un momento lo odió. Pues eso quería decir que con él no era feliz por completo.

La cena fue normal, una charla tranquila, una comida deliciosa. De alguna manera Viktor estaba muy hablador, cosa sorprendente. Sin que le preguntara nada empezó a contar cosas de su época del patinaje, sus glorias y los bellos recuerdos que le quedaron a partir de esto. Yuuri, o mejor Sora, escuchaba atentamente, complacida y algo curiosa. Preguntaba cosas y él respondía con total tranquilidad.

— ¿Porqué lo dejaste tan pronto? Con 27 años aún se es muy joven para patinar.

—La verdad al inicio, sí quería tener un descanso. Preparar nuevas rutinas, mejor pensadas y más sorprendentes. Pero luego algo pasó y ya no pude volver.

— ¿Fue cuando te rompieron el corazón? ¿Tanto así fue, como para que lo dejaras todo? —Viktor, quien iba de negro absoluto pero que lucía provocadoramente sensual, la miró sorprendido. Parecía que ella podía leer su mente, más de lo que quería. Sólo movió su cabeza para aceptar lo que ella decía.

—No quise regresar. Los patines y yo nos volvimos enemigos. Sin embargo uno de los jurados del comité olímpico de patinaje me contactó y me dijo que si estaba interesado en dictar algunos talleres de ballet en la Universidad. No me pareció tan malo y además el dinero nunca está de más. Les gustó tanto mi trabajo que mis talleres se convirtieron en clases fijas y ahora siempre tengo alumnos. Me han llegado propuestas incluso de iniciar mi propia academia... pero la verdad no quiero complicarme la vida. Quiero trabajar, que me paguen y ya.

—Para un hombre que siempre hizo lo que quiso, eso es bastante... pusilánime...

Viktor sintió toda la brutalidad de lo que ella le decía. Simplemente la miró algo molesto por el hecho de haber hablado sin filtro alguno y haberle soltado eso, que le caló los huesos. Pero tenía razón. Ahora su vida giraba en torno a trabajar, recibir su paga y pagar las cuentas, y así en un círculo infinito.

—No me parece correcto que me digas eso, cuando no me conoces a profundidad —Dijo Viktor tomando algo del vino que ya estaba servido.

—Pero es la verdad ¿no? Ahora, estás buscando lo que para ti es una vida "normal" y por eso hiciste tanta claridad en tu mensaje para conocer chicas, que parecía más el anuncio para buscar alguien de servicios del hogar, que otra cosa. Estás ahí atrapado sólo porque crees que eso es lo correcto, lo bien recibido ante los ojos de todos. Quieres simplemente una bonita foto familiar que colgar en tu chimenea, aunque todo sea una farsa.

Y algo por dentro de Viktor explotó. Sora le había dicho de manera visceral lo que nunca quiso escuchar. Y todo era cierto. Él no parecía actuar porque ese fuera su deseo más profundo en la vida, si no porque era lo que no le generaría conflictos. Pero que quisiera eso en lo que había sido tan enfático, no era tan cierto. La vio directo al rostro, y se preguntó cómo ella podría ser tan directa y saber lo que sucedía. Por supuesto él ignoraba que Yuuri estaba tras todo ese maquillaje y que era él quien hablaba intentando hacer que de alguna manera se diera cuenta que buscar una chica, no era lo que más quería, para que al final lo escogiera a él y vivieran el cuento homosexual de hadas. Pero para ninguno era fácil nada. No en Rusia.

Ambos tomaron el vino muy despacio. Luego ella sonrió y le pidió disculpas por hablar tan directamente. Viktor lo tomó muy bien, y le regresó la sonrisa. Luego empezaron de nuevo las conversaciones triviales, la cotidianidad de la vida, lo aburrido de la rutina. La cena por fin terminó y era hora de retirarse. En la calle mientras ambos esperaban su taxi, ella lo miró con mucha seriedad y él sólo creía que se despediría.

—Será mejor que lo dejemos por un tiempo. Ahora debo concentrarme en otras cosas de mi carrera y quizás no pueda atender a citas tan seguido. ¿No te molestará?

—Ay por supuesto que no... quizás cuando tengas tiempo nos volveremos a ver — ella sonrió aceptando con la cabeza, pero Viktor sabía que eso era una posible despedida. Y se sintió de nuevo un fracasado. Ella tomó su taxi y él decidió caminar un poco. Parecía entonces que una oportunidad de ser feliz de la manera tradicional se le escapaba de las manos. Seguramente ella vio algo de su horrible pasado reflejado en su rostro y quiso alejarse. De nuevo, otra vez todo salía mal.

Yuuri en cambio, estaba feliz y tranquilo. Ya podría empezar a cumplir la promesa a su mejor amigo y quizás ahora que sabía que Viktor estaba herido, podría ser el perfecto consuelo para ese momento. Sonrió y así de feliz le dio las indicaciones al hombre del taxi. Qué lejos estaba Yuuri de creer que sería un consuelo. La fantasía suya era infinita.

La noche caía fría y silenciosa en toda la ciudad. Así como en los corazones.

****************

Yukino. 

(*) fragmento de la canción 'Nine Crimes' de Damien Rice. 


	8. Capítulo 7

**********************

El siguiente capítulo tiene alto contenido de relaciones sexuales hombre con hombre. Si no es de tu agrado por favor pasa de largo esa parte. Muchas gracias.

**********************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**LA MUJER MÁS LINDA DEL MUNDO**

Fanfic por Yukino

Viktor x Yuuri  
  
Capítulo 7

_"Es el tipo de lugar equivocado, para estar pensando en ti..."(*)_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


El pleito había sido complicado. Yuuri estaba en extremo furioso y celoso, hizo el reclamo pero sólo se vinieron insultos mal intencionados de parte de Viktor, dichos en el calor de la discusión que hicieron rodar algunas lágrimas. ¿Novios? Esa estupidez debería acabar.

—El reclamo que me estás haciendo es una ridiculez. ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo como para que vengas a hablarme de esa manera? Pareces una niña histérica.

—Es decir, que te importa una mierda exhibirte con tanto cariño con tus "amigos" en mi cara. Tú aceptaste esta relación, con mis condiciones. ¡Que no podamos mostrarla al mundo no quiere decir que me irrespetes de esa forma! —Yuuri subió la voz demasiado. Estaban en el salón de Ballet de Viktor, pero aún rondaban algunas personas en esa torre. Viktor se molestó mucho, no parecía querer ceder un centímetro y necesariamente quería tener la razón.

—Yuuri Katsuki... No soy nada tuyo. ¡Nunca seré nada tuyo! ¡Sólo seguí esta farsa para ver en qué momento abrías las piernas! —Yuuri sintió cómo el pecho se le destazaba en pedazos. Agachó la cabeza y se estuvo un rato ahí, mirando al piso sin saber qué responder o qué hacer. Sin levantar la mirada, tomó su morral y salió de allí, sin ser detenido. Viktor tampoco movió un músculo. Había sido un maldito y lo sabía, no era necesario haberle dicho eso, que claro era mentira. Sólo minutos después y sin saber qué hacer, con furia dejó reposar un puño en la pared.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Todo había comenzado por la inesperada visita de un director de baile francés, muy popular en el medio y conocido de Viktor Nikiforov, que buscaba talentos para la próxima temporada de Ballet en París. Iba a tener una sección de aprendices y decidió viajar a Rusia, específicamente a la Universidad donde Viktor enseñaba para intentar obtener los bailarines que necesitaba. Causó mucho revuelo su visita, fue recibido incluso por el rector y la mesa directiva quienes pusieron a su disposición todo lo que necesitara.

Se arregló un auditorio para que los chicos y chicas mostraran lo aprendido al visitante. Algunos curiosos entraron a observar, entre ellos Yuuri, quien fue porque tenía tiempo libre antes de dictar su próxima clase y porque claro el tema también era de su interés. Se sentó más arriba pero desde ahí alcanzaba a observar a Viktor sentado junto al hombre. Nada inusual parecía suceder, los muchachos hicieron sus hermosas presentaciones y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Yuuri cada vez que terminaban de bailar los chicos, miraba a Viktor para intentar adivinar su expresión que seguramente sería de orgullo, sus alumnos lo habían hecho fabuloso. Pero fue en uno de esos momentos en que la luz se encendía que vio, cómo la mano del hombre visitante se deslizaba por la nuca de Viktor y subía hasta acariciarle el cabello. Yuuri abrió mucho los ojos, se levantó de golpe asustando a quienes estaban a su lado, así que tuvo que volver a sentarse para no incomodar.

Empezaron a salir las damas a bailar, otra presentación fabulosa, que Yuuri se perdió por completo, por estar mirando a ese par. Viktor parecía que no sentía nada, pero era claro que ese hombre lo estaba toqueteando. Por fin cuando todo acabó, se levantó y salió de allí lo más rápido posible para intentar auto convencerse que era sólo su celosa y paranoica imaginación. Fue luego de un rato de auto convicción, directo a la cafetería a tomar algo que le refrescara y en una mesa estaban ese par, muy amigables. No era indiferente para nadie la manera afectuosa con que el hombre le tocaba y menos aún la sonrisa de par en par que Viktor le regalaba. Hablaban en francés, y reían a carcajadas. Chris llegó como un ángel para Yuuri, pues interrumpió un poco el ambiente casi que romántico que se respiraba. Pero Yuuri estaba histérico.

— ¿Viste lo que todos? Viktor Nikiforov tan afectuoso con un hombre; dicen que los franceses son muy emotivos, pero eso ya es pasarse. —Beka que llegó como un rayo junto a Yuuri, era quien le hablaba. Miró a Yuuri y lo vio tan afectado que le pidió que se sentaran un poco y tomara un té, que él mismo le traería. Por fin Viktor se levantó un tanto de la mesa para acomodarse mejor en la silla, y le dio un vistazo rápido al profesor de Historia y supo que sí se había dado cuenta de todo aquello. Beka llegó y se dio cuenta que Viktor miraba a Yuuri mientras se sentaba de nuevo. 

El espectáculo siguió. Chris intentaba interponerse en ese manoseo a rostro y cabello, pero parecía que el francés no tenía vergüenza. Por fin entonces algo dijo Chris y el francés pareció tomarlo en serio y se detuvo. Viktor igual sonrió como si disfrutara de aquello más que de cualquiera cosa. Beka miraba también la escena y sentía mucha pena por Yuuri, pues sabía que eso le afectaba, más cuando creía que a él lo rechazaba de manera infame. Aún el buen amigo caído del cielo, ignoraba ese noviazgo secreto de ellos. De haberlo sabido seguramente él también hubiese intervenido como Chris, para que su Yuuri no saliera lastimado.

—La única vez que pude hablar de esa forma en público con él, fue cuando estaba con ella. Se veía tranquilo, sin pena alguna a ser observado. Ella tiene lo que yo no voy a tener nunca —Yuuri apoyó un codo en la mesa y con su mano sostuvo su frente. Ese día hacía mucho calor y él vestía de colores claros, cosa que lo hacía ver muy atractivo. Beka no entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir, pero le tomó por un hombro, en señal de apoyo. Él le había prometido que jamás se vestiría de Sora otra vez, pero sabía que situaciones como esa, podrían llevarlo a flaquear. Viktor miró de reojo a la mesa donde estaba su novio, que aunque alejada se divisaba muy bien y no le gustó que Beka estuviera tan cerca. Pero creía saber que el motivo era por su imprudente visitante.

Viktor la verdad estaba acatando las órdenes del rector, de tratar a ese hombre como un Rey. De ser escogido alguno de los muchachos, el estado le daría más estatus a la Universidad, a pesar de ya tener mucho, y las entradas económicas aumentarían. Viktor recordaba que ese hombre era de manos muy largas, pero aguantaría lo más posible, con tal de ayudar a la Universidad. No esperaba en ningún momento que Yuuri los viera, pero así era como la desgraciada casualidad actuaba.

El timbre sonó escandaloso, era la hora ya de ir a dictar clases. Yuuri se levantó de prisa y corrió por la cafetería, muy cerca de la mesa de Viktor y el invitado. Viktor también tuvo que irse, ahora quien se encargaría del visitante sería la profesora de Ballet.

Iba también muy de prisa y se topó a Yuuri en las escaleras que iba subiendo. Lo tomó por una muñeca, quería explicarle de que se trataba todo eso, pero Yuuri quien apenas si había virado a ver, se soltó de manera violenta, casi haciendo tropezar a Viktor. Ya no supo el hombre de ojos de océano qué hacer.

—Te espero en mi estudio esta noche... —No pudo decir nada más, y ni siquiera estaba seguro que su novio hubiera escuchado, por que siguió corriendo.   
  
  
  
  
  


Y ese había sido el motivo de la pelea. Yuuri llegó al estudio de Ballet y Viktor fue quien empezó a recriminarle por su actitud. Yuuri estaba sorprendido que tuviera esa ofensiva, cuando él era quien debía hacer los reclamos. Llegaron las palabras fuertes, los insultos a la relación de juguete que estaban llevando y finalmente, el cierre que Viktor le dio al asunto.

Se sentó en el piso brillante de su estudio a de nuevo, analizar la situación con Yuuri. Todos los días lo llevaba clavado en la mente como una tarea diaria que había que hacer. El noviazgo no había pasado de besos y claro que quería sexo, pero no lo quería por diversión, quería que cuando el momento llegara tocar cada centímetro del cuerpo de ese hombre de cabellos negros que lo volvía loco. Pero ¿y luego qué?, no parecía que estaba tan desacertado lo que le dijo, cuando abriera las piernas, todo terminaría y quizás por eso Yuuri no había insistido en eso, a pesar que los besos habían subido a un tono tan candente que los obligaba casi siempre a masturbarse mutuamente. Pero había que llegar a más en algún momento. Pero no así, no como vulgares que se conocían en un bar y se pagaban un cuarto. Tenía que ser especial, tenía que ser único con él. Algún día cuando fingiera que era feliz en una familia, tendría que recordar que estuvo con ese cuerpo con olor tan divino y darse motivos para sonreír. Después de todo Sora tenía razón, sólo quería el bonito portarretratos familiar sobre su chimenea.

Empezó a llamarlo a su móvil pero como era obvio no le respondía. Ni llamadas ni mensajes. Tenía que dejar claras las cosas esa noche y disculparse, así que fue al salón de profesores para intentar hallar algo que le dijera dónde vivía y de ser el caso ir hasta su departamento. Buscó mucho en el escritorio del profesor de Historia pero no veía nada que pudiera ayudarlo. Pensó entonces que el profesor Altin podría tener algo en su escritorio y se dirigió a éste.

— ¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo en el escritorio de Otabek? —La voz no era otra que la de Yuuri, quien para su fortuna aún no se iba. Viktor viró lentamente y lo vio fijo. Yuuri aún tenía esa expresión de nostalgia con la que había salido del estudio.

—Quería hablar contigo —respondió en voz muy baja Viktor, sentándose en la mesa del escritorio.

—Eso parece, pero debió darte un indicio que yo no, porque no quise contestarte —Viktor hizo una mueca de disgusto, entonces sí había visto sus llamadas. —Pero tú tienes razón. Es claro que esta relación tenía que ser de amantes y yo la llevé por lo ridículo, cuando quise un noviazgo. Pensaba como si tuviera quince años. Lo siento, ni tú ni yo somos vírgenes como para venirnos con tonterías. Pero quiero que sepas, que tú me gustas mucho. De verdad Viktor. Y te propongo que hagamos el amor esta misma noche y terminemos con este noviazgo de mentiras. El contacto completo con tu cuerpo desnudo... será lo mejor que tenga para recordarte el resto de mi vida.

Viktor no se movió mientras escuchaba lo que Yuuri le decía. Le parecía increíble que pensara lo mismo, que al fin y al cabo ellos serían sólo recuerdos en la mente del otro. Y lo odió. Eran ya adultos que se valían por sí mismos y aún así, estaban en medio de un odioso drama innecesario. Pero Viktor no podía cambiar su parecer de un momento a otro, estar con otro hombre en la sociedad no era lo aceptado. Y las consecuencias podrían ser terribles. Todo su pasado entonces, le llegó como un balde de agua fría. Pero Yuuri esperaba una respuesta.

—Yuuri yo te deseo. He luchado conmigo mismo para no imaginarte desnudo, lamiendo cada espacio de tu piel, arañando tus muslos y viéndote moverte sobre mí. —Yuuri abrió mucho los ojos, no creía que Viktor le soñara así. —Desde ese beso que nos dimos la primera vez... no he dejado de desearte. Y quise hacerte mío en ese mismo momento, pero no podía permitir que fuera sólo por una calentura. Hagámoslo. Me muero por estar contigo, pero no hablemos del futuro, ya veremos cómo nos las arreglamos.

Yuuri le sonrió ampliamente y se acercó sigiloso a Viktor, para luego robarle un beso. Le dijo que a las afueras de la ciudad había un hotel muy discreto, a lo que Viktor reaccionó confrontándolo que cómo era que sabía eso. Ya venía otra pelea encima, era claro que Yuuri había ido ahí con algún amante según Viktor y Yuuri empezaba a molestarse y a recordar los sucesos de ese día. Intentando calmarse, Viktor fue hasta la ventana, no podía romper el poco ambiente romántico que aún quedaba.

— ¿Querrías esperarme una media hora acá en la sala de maestros?, por favor.

Yuuri aceptó con la cabeza y Viktor salió disparado del lugar. Igual si le hubiera dicho que le esperara un día, lo haría. El joven profesor sintió una necesidad interna de ser sincero con Viktor y contarle lo de Sora, pero temía dónde podría terminar todo aquello. Se debatió también esa media hora en si debía, una vez terminara con Viktor, seguir con ella; la obsesión por ese hombre parecía no tener límites.

Sintió que su móvil vibró, era Viktor que le pedía que fuera al estudio de Ballet femenino, sitio que él conocía muy bien. Fue muy rápido y así como él le pidió cerró con seguro la primera puerta que daba a la escalera. Luego un poco tímido abrió las puertas del salón y sus ojos no daban crédito al escenario tan hermoso que Viktor había hecho en tan poco tiempo. En un círculo enorme de velas, estaba un lecho de sábanas blancas y pétalos de rosa. Viktor estaba recostado en una de las barandas sin camisa ni zapatos, viendo la reacción de quien ya dentro de poco se convertiría en su amante. Yuuri se creía en medio de un cuento. Era todo tan hermoso, y tan pensado en que él la pasara bien que se conmovió tremendamente.

—Un sitio que tenemos en común, y que nos unió. Yo hubiera querido que fuera en mi estudio, pero los guardias nos hubieran descubierto en segundos. Y acá vamos a gritar sin que nadie más que nosotros, nos escuche.

Viktor se acercó casi que danzando sobre sus pies desnudos, lo tomó por una mano y le condujo hasta el lecho, que parecía muy cómodo la verdad, a pesar de estar en el piso. Yuuri se dejó llevar de esa mirada llena de fuego que le empezaba a envolver. Viktor dejó que se acomodara y le empezó a quitar los zapatos y las calcetas, para luego besar sus pies. Yuuri suspiró un tanto, pero su pie travieso lo acomodó directo en la entrepierna del profesor de Ballet, haciendo que éste se relamiera los labios. Con rapidez Viktor se agachó hasta topar su nariz con el sexo ya excitado de Yuuri y le regaló un mordisco que hizo gemir con abrumador deseo al de cabellos negros.

—Viktor... —Suspiró a penas respirando y tomándolo por el cabello mientras era lamido por encima del pantanlón, justo en su miembro.

—Así quiero que gimas toda la noche. Quiero que en cada suspiro sea mi nombre el que pronuncies, Yuuri... —el profesor de Historia le miró sonrojado y abrió las piernas de manera casi obscena para que Viktor no se detuviera. Pero el de cabellos cenizos mandó con fuerza su mano a la hebilla del cinturón y se lo quitó de un jalón. Luego con deseo puro, metió su mano por debajo para poder acariciar la piel de su pene. Yuuri se contorsionaba ante cada caricia, ante cada movimiento que hacía que su miembro creciera. Viktor instintivamente movía las caderas, queriendo ya estar dentro de su hombre. Pero debía ser paciente, ese momento tenía que ser para recordar cada segundo.

Viktor se retiró un poco para empezar a quitarse el pantalón, pero Yuuri se incorporó, quería hacerlo él. Sus manos con suavidad empezaron a deslizarse por el pecho perfecto de Viktor, quien lo miraba mordiéndose los labios. Yuuri sentía que estaba acariciando la seda más fina, el terciopelo más costoso. Con sus manos, le abrió el broche del pantalón y despacio lo bajó hasta la rodilla. Y lo vio. Ese miembro ya muy erecto, ansioso por poseerlo, por hacerle pedazos el interior del cuerpo y del alma.

—Está así, sólo por ti... —Yuuri subió la mirada y le sonrió. Con hambre abrió la boca y se lo metió tanto como pudo, Viktor se estremeció y tomó a Yuuri por la cabeza casi tambaleando. Yuuri succionaba con fuerza y Viktor gemía de igual manera. Sintió que ya no podía estar de pie, así que se acostó en el lecho, el de cabellos negros le terminó de quitar el pantalón y la ropa interior y quedó ahí, desnudo, el cuerpo blanco como esculpido en nieve que estaba deseoso por poseerlo. Yuuri lo miró excitado y de nuevo se dedicó a su labor. Viktor emocionado le tomó muy fuerte por el cabello haciéndole llevar el ritmo, pero recordó que no era así como deseaba acabar.

—Ven acá niño del Japón, quiero sentirte entero —hizo que Yuuri se levantara y le abrió la camisa de un jalón. Yuuri echó su cabeza hacia atrás, y gimió el nombre de su amante, cuando éste llevó la lengua caliente a sus pezones. Yuuri le tomó muy fuerte por el cabello, Viktor lo resintió un poco, pero no podía quejarse cuando él mismo había hecho lo mismo momentos atrás. Yuuri sintió que la lengua subía por su pecho y garganta hasta que llegó a su boca. Ahí se dio, el beso. El delicioso beso que los conectaba en ese momento. Ese que alejaba los miedos y traía paz, traía deseo, un deseo que ambos habían perdido en algún lugar del camino, en la desesperanza. Sus corazones en circunstancias tan diferentes que habían sido lastimados, ahora parecía que encontraban el regocijo mientras aquellas pieles se mezclaban.

Viktor le terminó de quitar la ropa a Yuuri casi que de un sólo movimiento. Yuuri se puso en cuatro, era la posición adecuada, la habitual, la única que conocía por que los amores furtivos que tuvo nunca quisieron verlo a los ojos mientras le penetraban. Pero Viktor no era uno de tantos. Lo acostó con delicadeza y le levantó una pierna sabiendo lo flexible que era Yuuri, quien estaba sorprendido con el gesto.

—No vas a dejar de mirarme un segundo mientras entro en tu cuerpo. Ni siquiera lo intentes. Y ya sabes que quiero que grites mi nombre, quiero de tus labios mi nombre...

Yuuri levantó un poco las caderas en un instintivo movimiento, provocando a Viktor. Sintió que algo rozaba su entrada, era el momento, ese que por un año había anhelado detrás de la mirilla de la puerta del estudio de Ballet. Ese que había soñado aún con la indiferencia absoluta de Viktor; ese momento en que aunque fuera fingiendo, serían uno. Yuuri miró a los ojos de su amante que también le observaba. Y se dio. El de cabellos oscuros le tomó con muchísima fuerza por los hombros, estaba doliendo horrores. El pene de Viktor era más grande de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, y gimió el nombre de ese que lo volvía loco, de nuevo.

— ¡Viktor! — gritó sabiendo que había entrado por completo. Viktor dejó salir también un gemido casi en la oreja de Yuuri, parecía que era muy estrecho.

— ¡Yuuri... es tan, tan caliente...! —Viktor empezó a respirar muy agitado, sentir lo que sentía era la gloria. Empujó un poco y otro grito salió de su amante. Pero no pudo detenerse. Le fue imposible dejar de embestir dentro de ese hombre que le destrozaba la espalda con las uñas y que gemía una y otra vez su nombre. El hombre de ojos azules perfectos estaba totalmente ebrio de deseo y empezó a moverse más rápido y con más brusquedad. Yuuri ya no sabía de qué agarrarse para soportar un poco más la embestida salvaje que estaba recibiendo, y un gemido ronco le salió desde el pecho, él mismo ya había terminado, pero parecía que a Viktor aún le faltaba tiempo.

—No permitiré, que nadie jamás... te toque... nadie que no sea yo... —y terminando de decir eso apenas respirando, empujó con tanta fuerza que hizo gritar a Yuuri de dolor. Al parecer no estaba consciente de lo que hacía y mucho menos de lo que decía. Yuuri se arqueó tomando con fuerza la almohada y Viktor por fin en un último movimiento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejaba todo su ser dentro de Yuuri. Por fin sus cuerpos habían estado uno dentro del otro, por fin, parecía que eran uno mismo. Ahora dependía de ambos, el hasta cuándo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*****************

Con amor: Yukino.

(*) Fragmento de la canción Nine Crimes de Damien Rice.


	9. Capítulo 8

**LA MUJER MÁS LINDA DEL MUNDO**

Fanfic por Yukino

Viktor x Yuuri  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
  


_«Es el tipo de lugar equivocado, para estar pensando en ti...» (*)_   
  
  
  
  
  


Lo que parecía ser el ruido de un auto muy a lo lejos, lo despertó. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el cabello negro y ahora alborotado de su amante, se vio a sí mismo abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, mientras el otro dormía profundamente. Acercó un poco más su nariz a su hombre, y de nuevo ese olor maravilloso heredado de la tierra del Sol Naciente, le embargó por completo los sentidos.   
  
  


Estaban apenas cubiertos por una sábana, y sólo en la parte del abdomen. Viktor se incorporó lentamente, y cubrió un poco más a Yuuri, a pesar que en ese lugar no hacía frío, no deseaba que estuviera expuesto. Se levantó por completo y sintió dolor por todo el cuerpo, era lógico, la jornada de amor había estado muy intensa. Se dio cuenta que aún estaba salpicado de muchos fluidos que limpió rápidamente con una de las toallas del salón. Vio a su alrededor y sabía que tenía que ordenar el sitio rápidamente y deshacerse de todo lo que había tomado «prestado» del salón de artes escénicas; sábanas, velas, porta velas. El ambiente romántico fue patrocinado por los futuros actores teatrales de Rusia. Mientas limpiaba sus piernas, sonrió mirando a Yuuri, que estaba tan profundo, tan sonrojado, tan tremendamente exquisito. Tenerlo entre sus brazos lo había sentido como la explosión del cielo en miles de estrellas cayendo a su alrededor, calientes y mortales, pero a las cuales no les tenía miedo. Estaba sorprendido consigo mismo, no imaginaba que lo deseaba tanto.   
  
  


Con agilidad metió todo en bolsas negras las cuales tiraría a la basura de su edificio. Llegó entonces el momento en que tenía que despertar a Yuuri para salir de ahí. Se acercó ya vestido, y lo empezó a mover con delicadeza por un hombro para que despertara. Era preciso también tirar sábanas y almohadas, las colchonetas eran del salón de Ballet así que no había problema.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó Yuuri tanteando intentando ubicar sus lentes

—Son las 3:45 de la mañana. Creo que nos hemos pasado —dijo Viktor con una sonrisa algo pícara en su rostro. Yuuri en cambio cuando escuchó la hora se sentó de golpe y un grito salió de su boca, cosa que asustó a Viktor. Yuuri volvió a acostarse de medio lado llevando su mano derecha a su espalda baja. Viktor comprendió el motivo de su dolor y le ayudó lentamente a sentarse, pero esta vez un poco más prudente.

—Lo siento, estoy haciendo un espectáculo de mí mismo —dijo Yuuri sonriendo un poco. —Ahora me vestiré.

—Lo siento mucho, pero debemos salir de aquí lo más pronto posible —Viktor vio cómo al incorporarse Yuuri, también por las piernas de éste corría algo de líquido. Tomó la toalla y empezó a limpiarlo, él ahí de rodillas. Yuuri se sonrojó, y Viktor por cada espacio que limpiaba, le regalaba un beso. Por supuesto Yuuri empezaba a excitarse, más cuando una de esas manos llegó directo a lo más profundo de su trasero. Ahí tuvo que parar a su amante, lo primordial era salir de ahí. Ya tendrían mil oportunidades más de hacer el amor.   
  
  


Como pudo Yuuri se vistió y arregló un poco. Limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron el lugar y salieron de ahí. Viktor llevaba las bolsas gigantes y Yuuri le sugirió que las tirara en uno de los contenedores de la Universidad, que los camiones de basura pasaban muy temprano así que no había peligro. Viktor más cansado que otra cosa, hizo caso y los tiró en los contenedores con más basura acumulada, no sin antes asegurarse que las bolsas estuvieran bien cerradas. Yuuri apenas si podía caminar, el dolor en sus caderas era insoportable, sabía que debía llegar a su casa y tomar un analgésico. Al pasar por la puerta principal, un guardia algo sorprendido les preguntó si se iban o llegaban.

—Hemos estado trabajando hasta muy tarde, debemos ir a nuestras casas a alistarnos —respondió Yuuri muy alegre —Nos veremos más tarde—. Levantó una mano para despedirse, pero el dolor lo hizo tropezar, afortunadamente Viktor lo tomó y le ayudó a sostenerse. El amable guardia se acercó y le ayudó también y les sugirió no trabajar hasta tan tarde, que eso podría afectarles tremendamente en la salud. El hombre por supuesto hablaba desde toda su ignorancia en el romance de ese par, pues no era para nada extraño que los maestros se quedaran ahí hasta muy tarde, arreglando o preparando asuntos de sus respectivas clases. Las cosas empeoraban en exámenes finales, pues no sólo eran profesores sino también alumnos los que ahí amanecían.   
  
  


Viktor y Yuuri salieron de ahí, cada uno en taxis diferentes. No se dijeron mucho, sólo un «hasta más tarde» les adornó los labios. Pero el tema tendría que hablarse y definir las pautas a seguir. Todo para Viktor debía estar como en el perfecto esquema y programa de una clase.

Yuuri quien vivía muy cerca estaba por explotar de dicha. A pesar del horroroso dolor que llevaba encima, podía sentir los dedos de Viktor aún recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y entrando intrusos en su trasero. Aún tenía la sensación de la lengua caliente que no le dejó un centímetro de su cuerpo sin recorrer, literalmente Viktor le había saboreado hasta el cabello. Aún podía sentir esos dientes en sus propios pezones, queriendo seguramente arrancárselos y tragárselos. Y sonrió. Se quitaba la ropa para entrar a la ducha y sonrió mientras se tocaba el pecho, sabiendo que el primer paso a algo serio estaba dado. Había hecho el amor con Viktor Nikiforov, y era hacer el amor, porque se sintió así, amado. No fue sexo casual, fue amor. O al menos eso quería creer.   
  
  


Había de todas formas, algo que lo tenía inquieto. Mientras el agua le recorría el cuerpo, recordó lo insistente que había sido Viktor, además de violento, mientras le decía una y otra vez que sólo podría ser de él. Que nadie más le tocaría nunca, que no permitiría que jamás nadie más lo tomara.   
  
  


—Se escuchó muy lindo, pero no creo que sea cierto. —Se dijo para sí mismo Yuuri tomando la toalla para secarse. Ya empezaba a asomarse el sol, supo que apenas tendría tiempo para alistar sus cosas de la clase y salir de ahí de nuevo a la Universidad. Se miró al espejo para lavarse los dientes y abrió la boca tamaño universo: Tenía marcas de chupones por todo el pecho, y parte del cuello. Igual había en sus brazos y piernas. No se había dado cuenta de lo excitado que estaba, de cada una de las «firmas» que Viktor había dejado en su cuerpo. Sonrió un poco y siguió en su labor.   
  
  


Viktor al contrario de Yuuri llegó directo a la cama a dormir la hora y media quizás que le quedaba de sueño. Puso la alarma de su celular, pero estaba muy cansado y lo hizo mal. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, ya era la hora de estar saliendo al campus para su primera clase. Se levantó asustado, no tenía tiempo para una ducha o para siquiera comer algo. Se cambió rápido de ropa, pero sintió un malestar cuando la camisa se le deslizó por la espalda. Se miró a un espejo y vio también las marcas que Yuuri había dejado en su cuerpo. Y también sonrió. Esas uñas que le habían dejado hecho un mapa, le recordaban el estar sobre Yuuri y el haberle penetrado tan profundo. Sólo en ese instante tuvo en su pene la sensación del interior caliente de ese hombre, y las ganas de no haber salido nunca de él. Recordó lo mucho que había embestido en su interior, mientras Yuuri le arañaba tal vez intentando mitigar el dolor. Recordó cuando la saliva se le deslizaba por las comisuras de la boca pidiéndole más, suplicándole que lo hiciera con más fuerza, que lo destrozara por dentro. No habían bebido una sola copa y estaban ebrios de amor, a más no poder. Empezó a excitarse, así que se acabó de vestir lo más rápido que pudo. Esa noche tal vez tuviera otra oportunidad con su novio, de tomarlo de nuevo.   
  
  


El día pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Nada fuera de lo común. El odioso visitante francés estaba de tour en otra universidad, pero ya había dejado dicho que esa semana volvería para definir a los prospectos. La hora del almuerzo llegó como siempre, taciturna y sin sorpresas. Chris se había encontrado de casualidad a Yuuri, le saludó pero notó que caminaba muy despacio. Le preguntó si se sentía bien y Yuuri inventando una mentira, le dijo que se había caído en la ducha. Chris le acompañó hasta la cafetería, caminando tan despacio como él. Por el cuello de su camisa, notó un morado, y creyó que había sido producto del golpe. Otabek llegó junto a Yuuri, saludó muy educado a Chris y juntos entraron a la cafetería. Sin embargo Chris les dijo que esperaría a Viktor para comprar su almuerzo.   
  
  


Beka se burló mucho del supuesto accidente de Yuuri. Compraron el almuerzo y comieron a gusto, Yuuri se lo devoró en segundos, al parecer tenía mucha hambre. Esa actitud sorprendió mucho a su amigo, pues él sólo comía de esa forma cuando se sentía ansioso. Pero esta vez no veía esa cara llena de angustia, si no una expresión total de relajación y gusto. Y se sintió por un momento feliz por Yuuri.   
  
  


Chris vio llegar a Viktor con cara de mala noche y refunfuñando de hambre. Hicieron con paciencia la fila que en ese momento estaba algo larga. Chris se inclinó un poco para tomar la fruta y pasó muy cerca del cabello de Viktor. Y por segundos se quedó como paralizado. Se acercó como pudo lo suficiente para oler de nuevo sus cabellos y luego dirigió su vista a la mesa donde estaba Yuuri. Viktor que estaba frente a él en la fila no parecía darse cuenta de nada. Ya en el momento de pagar, cada uno pasó su tarjeta y mientras esperaban que les fuera devuelta, Chris se acercó al oído de Viktor, cosa que pareció incomodarlo.  
  
  


— ¿Hace cuanto te acuestas con el profesor Katsuki, Viktor?

Y Viktor viró a ver a Chris, con el rostro ardiendo y la expresión de culpa. Chris en cambio le veía molesto, decepcionado. Viktor empezó a caminar con su bandeja a la mesa más cercana ignorando por completo que la cajera le llamaba para entregarle su tarjeta. Chris tomó las de ambos y se sentó de frente a él en la minúscula mesa. Viktor aún no parecía reaccionar. Pero se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿Qué diablos dices? Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así...

—Por favor Nikiforov, dame algo de crédito. Llevas el olor de ese hombre de cabeza a pies. Y no creo que sólo con un saludo te hubieras impregnado de su aroma de esa manera—. Viktor cerró muy fuerte los ojos, recordando que no se había tomado una ducha y que Chris lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Encogió los hombros y agachó su cabeza como un niño regañado. En ese momento ya no sabía que decir, pues todo parecería una estúpida excusa. —Eres un maldito hipócrita. Un falso. Todo este tiempo lograste engañar a todo el mundo que querías a una mujer a tu lado y peor aún, que odiabas a Yuuri Katsuki. Pero mírate, resultaste todo un maricón...

—Chris por favor... —Dijo Viktor muy bajo esperando que se detuviera

—Me engañaste y eso es lo que más me molesta y me duele. Si te gustaba ¿porqué no me lo dijiste? En lugar de eso, te empeñaste en intentar demostrar tu hombría y machismo buscando una mujer que nunca iba a ser él —Chris no imaginaba la ironía en el asunto, menos Viktor — entonces los rumores de cuando eras más joven, son ciertos ¿no? Maldito idiota, te odio tanto en este momento. ¿Y qué pretendes hacer con el profesor Katsuki? ¿Casarte con él? Quisiera ver la cara del General cuando vea la orgullosa pareja de su hijo, la que lo llenará de nietos...

— ¡Basta por favor ya basta! —Dijo Viktor intentando subir la voz para detener a Chris. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y llevó las manos a su rostro —Por favor, no es algo que yo haya planeado; de verdad lo quise alejar, pero no fue posible, y te suplico que no menciones a ese hombre en este momento.

—Dime ¿al menos te protegiste? ¿Sabes con cuantos otros ha estado el profesor Katsuki? —Viktor hizo un rostro que respondía la pregunta, por supuesto que no se había protegido, los condones estuvieron fuera de toda caricia la noche anterior. Y no tenía idea de cuántos otros habían estado con Yuuri, el sólo pensarlo lo llenaba de rabia y celos. —Vaya, entonces anoche, porque seguro fue anoche, todo fue un bonito cuento de hadas gay, donde sólo importaban los sentimientos y el deseo y bla, bla, bla.  
  
  


Chris vio como temblaba Viktor, lleno de angustia y terror. Lo tomó por una mano y le pidió que levantara la vista y mirara a Yuuri. Viktor no entendió la petición pero lo hizo. En la otra mesa algo alejada Viktor sudando frío miró a Yuuri quien estaba entretenido con su amigo Otabek. Pero su mirada se relajó de repente. No parecía que hubiera miedo alguno. Chris se dio cuenta que el imbécil de su amigo se había enamorado.

—Es ahora, en este momento Viktor Nikiforov, que me dirás exactamente lo que sucedió hace seis años, lo que hizo que te retiraras del patinaje y desaparecieras. Y si yo creo que algo de ese pasado va a lastimar a Yuuri Katsuki, haré que lo expulsen de la Universidad, para que no vuelvas a verlo nunca.   
  
  


Viktor miró fijo a Chris, quien esperaba de su boca una respuesta. La sola idea que Yuuri saliera lastimado de todo aquello lo empezó a perturbar. La sola idea que el General se enterara lo estaba matando. Y no volverlo a ver, sería su muerte. El futuro ahora era una difusa capa de polvo que encontraba su primer muro en los enormes y furiosos ojos verdes de Chris.  
  
  
  
  
  


****************

Con amor: Yukino.

(*) Fragmento de la canción Nine Crimes de Damien Rice.


	10. Capítulo 9

*********

El siguiente capítulo tiene alto contenido de relaciones sexuales hombre con hombre. Si no es de tu agrado, por favor sigue de largo en esa parte. Gracias.

*********

Yukino.

**LA MUJER MÁS LINDA DEL MUNDO**

Fanfic por Yukino

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 9.

_«Es el tipo de lugar equivocado, para estar engañándote...» (*)_

Caminaba meditabundo por los pasillos de la Universidad. Por fortuna ya sus clases por ese día habían terminado, y podía largarse a su casa. La conversación con Chris había sido total y absolutamente frustrante, él lo hizo ver todo como si se tratara de una muy mala película pornográfica, donde él era el sexy conserje, y Yuuri el chico en problemas, se veían y ya se cogían. Lo odió. No valieron las miles de explicaciones que intentó darle, Chris no justificó nada. Solo hasta que tuvo que sacar de adentro toda su historia, solo hasta que quitó el candado a la puerta de su corazón, que había estado acorazado por tanto tiempo, solo ahí tuvo compasión, pero igual le advirtió que debía alejase del profesor de Historia.

El hombre de cabellos de luna, llegó sin quererlo hasta la puerta del salón donde Yuuri dictaba su clase, y lo miró por largo rato, sin imaginar que esa era la misma manera en que su ahora amante, lo veía a él dar sus clases de danza. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío por ese hombre que deseaba a su lado cada segundo del día. Su cuerpo, su cabello, su sonrisa; eran cosas que ya tenía pegadas en el alma, y quería saberlo todo. Pero ese «todo» implicaba que también debería contar su pasado a Yuuri, y eso no pasaría, a menos que Chris abriera la boca. Vio que los alumnos empezaban a levantarse, y antes que abrieran la puerta, salió con prisa hacia las escaleras.

Yuuri, estaba adolorido a más no poder, pero aún así cumplió con todo su horario laboral. Nadie notó por fortuna su cansancio y eso lo alivió mucho. Tomaba ya sus cosas para salir de ese salón cuando recibió un mensaje de su amante, donde lo citaba un momento al baño de maestros, y el chico de cabellos de noche sabía que era para un encuentro pequeño. No le importó el hecho que apenas pudiera dar dos pasos, aún así fue hasta dónde él le dijo.

—¿Viktor? —preguntó tímidamente Yuuri sabiendo que alguien más podría estar ahí, sería casi imposible, los maestros preferían ir a los baños en buen estado, de la torre siguiente. Y de nuevo como esa vez semanas atrás, sintió que lo halaron fuerte de su brazo y lo arrinconaron para besarlo. Estaba amarrado al fuerte cuerpo de ese hombre que parecía tenía batería extra. El beso esta vez fue diferente, fue desesperado, suplicante. Sintió las manos del antiguo patinador, tomarlo por las nalgas y apretarlas muy fuerte hasta levantarlo y sentarlo en los lavabos. Dolió un infierno, pero no se quejó. Viktor con desespero y sin dejar de besarlo un segundo, le empezaba a abrir la camisa, y ahí Yuuri tuvo que detenerlo.

—Viktor por favor, sabes que acá no podemos hacer nada... —Habló el muchacho apenas respirando —Si lo deseas esta noche podemos ir al estudio de Ballet...

—¡No! —Dijo Viktor casi molesto, soltando de su amarre al chico —ya no es posible seguir viéndonos... haciendo cosas acá. Yo creo qué...

—Podemos ir al sitio que te sugerí, es cómodo y... —Viktor viró a ver a Yuuri con algo de furia, y el muchacho decidió callarse.

—Ven esta noche a mi casa — y la propuesta casi hace que Yuuri se desmaye. No pudo disimular ni un segundo, lo sorprendido que estaba ante la posibilidad de ir a su hogar. Debía estar muy desesperado para ofrecer tal cosa. —No me veas de esa forma, mi departamento está en un sitio tranquilo, y además nadie lo conoce.

—Claro que sí, acepto encantado — Yuuri sonrió y Viktor sintió que era absorbido totalmente por esa sonrisa. Sintió como el pecho le ofrecía una fiesta al resto de su cuerpo, y todos estaban invitados. Había caído. Por un año entero, Viktor se sostuvo muy fuerte de una débil rama, pero esta por fin se rompió, y había caído. No pudo con ese profesor de cabello tan hermoso y aroma a atardecer, a nostalgia. Y antes que las cosas fueran por el cauce normal del desastre, debía aprovechar el tiempo que pudieran tener. Pero entonces la entrometida duda hizo su aparición, patrocinada por su amigo querido, Giacometti. —Yuuri... ¿Con cuántos hombres... has estado antes que yo? —Y agachó la cabeza, sabiendo que odiaría la respuesta. El chico de oriente, ensombreció la mirada y también agachó su cabeza.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti saberlo? —preguntó en voz casi imperceptible.

—Anoche... no nos protegimos... y yo... —Sabía que no debía hablar de eso, pero la traicionera razón ya había hecho lo suyo.

—¿Y a qué le temes? ¿A que quede embarazado? —Intentó reír un poco pero entendió a dónde iba la pregunta —oh, veo a qué te refieres. No tengo ningún tipo de enfermedad, ni nada parecido. Siempre me he cuidado y hago mis chequeos médicos con regularidad. Te mostraré el último para que estés tranquilo...

—Ay por Dios no... por favor, no hagas nada de eso. Perdóname, como sea, quizás debí preguntártelo antes o no hacerlo nunca. Por favor, no canceles nuestra cita de más tarde por mi impaciencia. —Yuuri le sonrió y bajando despacio del lavabo, fue junto a él para tomarlo de una mano e intentar tranquilizarlo. Viktor se sintió una rata, pero estaba tranquilo ante lo que dijo. Sin embargo volvió a preguntar por el número de amantes. Y Yuuri guardó silencio.

Viktor estaba ansioso por saber, solo para darse un motivo para odiar algo más en la vida. Tenía la necesidad de sentir celos como fuera, y la negativa de Yuuri a decir una cifra, le estaba confirmando, o que habían sido muchos, o que habían sido amores muy dolorosos. Y la verdad la segunda opción, era la más cercana a la realidad. Hubo un largo silencio, solo invadido por las lejanas voces y risas de los alumnos. Algunos ruidos más de los autos en las calles cercanas. Al parecer el profesor no hablaría.

—Solo dime al menos, si has amado a alguno de esos con los que... has estado.

—Sí, a uno —Viktor se sorprendió con lo rápido de su respuesta, ya que había estado tan renuente a hablar

—¿Y cómo terminó todo?

—Pues imaginarás que mal... de otro modo no estaría aquí.

—Hubieras querido que todo terminara bien por lo visto —afirmó Viktor un tanto nostálgico.

—Claro que sí... pero entonces yo no estaría hoy contigo.

Viktor le miró y le sonrió. Era cierto, ese desafortunado amorío, ahora le traía una alegría que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Y claro que iba a saber de quién se trataba y le sacaría todos los detalles de aquella relación. Pero todo en su momento. Calmado un poco con su respuesta, le envió un mensaje con la dirección de su departamento. Yuuri tendría tiempo de dejar las cosas en el suyo, y salir al sitio indicado. Tuvo que inventar una excusa a Beka, que lo odió, por de nuevo echar a perder la noche de películas.

Yuuri sabía que tarde o temprano estaría expuesto ante Viktor, y eso lo aterró. Que supiera con todos con los que había estado lo preocupaba, y aunque la cifra jamás pasaría los dos números, para él podría ser escandalosa. Y luego aquello de si había amado a alguno y lo presuroso de su respuesta, le hizo golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Ese tema debía quedar enterrado en lo más profundo de su pasado y no ser tocado jamás, pero este se escapó solo de la bóveda de sus tristezas, y le saltó a los labios sin permiso. Y algo de nostalgia vino a su mirada. Parecía que aún dolía. Sin embargo se sacudió un poco y se concentró en su amante ruso. Lo que sentía por él, era mil veces más fuerte, tanto como para llevarlo a fingir ser una mujer, para poder estar con él. Y pensó en ella. En esa ella tan visceral, que él no sería nunca.

La hora llegó y después de tomar mil analgésicos, estaba listo para otro _round_ de amor con ese hombre de hielo. Aún le parecía casi un sueño que lo hubiera citado en su casa, creyó que era ese tipo de sitios que solo conocería por esporádicas conversaciones. Puso su dedo en el timbre de la entraba principal del edificios, y se abrió casi de inmediato. Subió apenas un par de escaleras, el departamento no estaba en los pisos muy arriba, y tocó. La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba él, con la clara apariencia de haberse dado una ducha.

Al entrar, vio que estaba todo en perfecto orden, pero que las cosas eran en extremo escasas, y había muchísimas cajas aún sin abrir. Le pareció curioso, seguro el tiempo no le había alcanzado para desempacar y organizar todo como debía. Las paredes estaban pálidas, sin la alegría de un cuadro en ellas. Parecía más la fría sala de un hospital. Tomó asiento en un sofá pequeño, y le sonrió, mientras el ruso le alcanzaba una soda.

—¿Hace cuánto vives acá? Se nota que aún no terminas de desempacar... yo puedo ayudarte si lo deseas...

—Vivo acá, hace más de diez años, Yuuri. Así es mi vida entera. Vacía. —Le respuesta dejó con la boca abierta al invitado. No podía ser posible que viviera ahí desde hacía tanto tiempo, si apenas pareciese que se mudaba. El muchacho de cabellos de noche, no supo que decir, así que tomó la soda todo lo rápido que pudo para distraer su boca. Dejó la lata en una mesita una vez terminó. Viktor se inclinó frente a él y le sonrió, lo tomó de ambas manos, ya sabían lo que significaba eso. Había llegado de nuevo el momento que habían vivido horas atrás, y también sonrió. Si fuera posible, se quedaría pegado al cuerpo a ese cuerpo de nieve, para estar siempre en éxtasis.

Y ese que una vez respiró escarcha de sus patines, no lo soltó ni un segundo, mientras lo guiaba a la habitación. Por alguna razón Viktor no quería perder el tiempo. De seguir en ese ritmo no llegarían a un nuevo fin de semana vivos. Yuuri ya empezaba a notar en su propia respiración el deseo. Con sutileza, el dueño del departamento, cerró la puerta una vez adentro del cuarto, pero no le dejó dar un paso más allá. Lo tomó por la cintura y respirando su cabello primero, reposó su boca sobre la del invitado, dejando salir tantos suspiros y gemidos como pudo. Yuuri un poco más bajo, lo abrazó por el cuello, intentando arrastrarlo hacia la cama, pero no se lo permitieron.

El excitado profesor de Ballet, empezó a deslizar sus manos por las caderas y piernas de su hombre, despació, y se inclinó, hasta caer de rodillas, frente a su amante. Yuuri no entendía nada, pero le pareció muy romántico y le empezó a acariciar el cabello. El de ojos de mar levantó la vista, y le sonrió. Luego, besó su miembro aún protegido por su pantalón, haciendo que su chico se sonrojara, a más no poder. La intensión no era otra que quitarle la ropa, empezando por sus zapatos y calcetas. Llegó entonces a ese cinturón que custodiaba la preciosa cintura de su chico del Japón. Empezó a bajarlo con delicadeza por sus piernas y de nuevo, un beso a ese sexo que lo esperaba ansioso. Otro beso más en sus rodillas, y uno en sus pies. El ruso parecía en un ritual de adoración, y el profesor de Historia, no se lo podía creer. Nunca, ni siquiera aquel que quiso tanto, se había preocupado por seducirlo, o tratarlo como a una obra de arte, así como lo hacía Viktor ahora. Su misión siempre fue acostarse en la cama y abrir las piernas, pero de rodillas frente a él, estaba alguien que lo quería para sí entero.

Por fin llegaba el turno para su ropa interior, que al igual que todo lo demás, quitó con mucha sensualidad. Ya Yuuri estaba muy erecto y no pasó desapercibido para su amante, cuando empezó a olfatearlo y a acariciarlo. El de cabellos negros se sonrojó aún más, y le pidió que se detuviera, no podía con la vergüenza. Pero Viktor no iba a detenerse. Sacó su lengua un poco, y la movió de la base hasta la punta ya húmeda de ese pene. Yuuri sintió como sus rodillas empezaban a flaquear y se apoyó un poco en los hombros, de ese de cabellos de ceniza. Viktor se levantó, y de un tirón le abrió la camisa. Solo ahí se dio cuenta de las mil marcas de amor que le había dejado. Pero no dijo nada. Si algún otro llegaba a verlo así, sabría que Yuuri, ya tenía dueño. Y así. con un japonés desnudo, apenas a unos centímetros de la puerta, el que danzó alguna vez en hielo, hizo lo impensable: lo cargó en sus brazos, y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde lo dejó caer con toda la delicadeza posible.

—Así es que quería tenerlo en mi cama, profesor Katuski. Quería que todo tu aroma se quedara en mis sábanas, sin el estorbo de la ropa. Ahora siempre dormirás conmigo. —Yuuri no se podía creer lo que escuchaba. Jamás había sido tratado de esa forma. Así debía sentirse entoces, cuando se era amado. 

Y el excitado amante ruso se quitó por sí mismo su camisa, y se fue encima del otro hombre, para robarle un beso. El gentil muchacho lo recibió con deseo puro, y casi lo obligó a ponerse entre sus piernas. para poder sentir el roce del miembro de Viktor, que también estaba muy crecido ya. Pero el de ojos azules, no tenía planeado hacerlo todo tan rápido. Extendió con fuerza los brazos de su hombre, casi obligándolo a que se quedara acostado por completo, y así viera cómo se desnudaba para él. Todo un espectáculo privado era aquello. El precioso profesor de Ballet parecía que se quitaba la ropa lentamente a propósito.

Por fin entonces estaban piel con piel. Viktor se acostó sobre el excitado chico del Japón para besarlo, y empezó a mover su cadera para que ambos tuvieran esa fricción, que pedían con furia. Yuuri no resistió y soltó un fuerte gemido que encantó a su amado, y este, sabía lo flexible que ese bajo de sí, así que le levantó una pierna casi hasta su cabeza, para seguir con la deliciosa caricia de sus penes.

Pero el gentil muchacho empezaba a suplicar la penetración. Viktor no quería que todo fuera tan rápido y predecible, así que para apaciguarle un poco, bajó hasta su sexo y se lo metió entero en su boca. Yuuri se contorsionó por completo y se aferró a las almohadas, ahogando sus gemidos, creyendo que su cuerpo no iba a resistir todo ese deseo y lujuria que estaba sintiendo. Viktor succionaba con fuerza, al parecer quería que su amante terminaba en su boca. Pero él lo detuvo. Quería también hacer lo mismo, sin embargo no le fue permitido. Esa noche Yuuri sería el delicioso postre que se saborearía muy lentamente.

Lo giró boca abajo, ya sabía Yuuri a dónde iba cuando sintió que esa lengua se paseaba por sus nalgas. Y de nuevo el joven de cabellos oscuros, empezó una sinfonía de gemidos y súplicas, que excitaban aún más al enloquecido hombre de ojos de mar. Y sintió que algo explotaba dentro de sí, cuando él refundió la lengua en su entrada. Los gemidos se volvieron gritos, y empezó por instinto a mover sus caderas. Viktor sabía que ya era el momento, quería verlo venirse sobre sí, por eso sería el de cabellos negros el que le cabalgaría. Viktor miró con lujuria mientras Yuuri se enterraba en su pene, gimiendo de dolor y placer. Y empezó a moverse. Lo tomó de ambas manos para que tuviera de dónde apoyarse, y así moverse con más fuerza. Yuuri soltó una de sus manos para apoyarse en la cama, gritando excitado como nunca en su vida. Quería más, quería que el miembro enorme del ruso le destrozara, lo perforara todo lo que fuera posible.

Viktor lo veía también jadeando, sudando a más no poder. Quería poner sus manos en tantas partes a la vez, pero apenas si podía sostenerlo con una mano y con la otra intentar masturbarlo. El que estaba arriba, entonces aumentó la fuerza de sus movimientos, estaba cerca de terminar. Viktor lo ayudó un poco moviendo sus caderas, lo que hizo que el golpe fuera aún más fuerte.

—¡Viktor, más, más! ¡Me muero, más! —Gritaba Yuuri perdido del tiempo y del espacio. Su cuerpo marcado por doquier con los dientes del ruso, estaba por colapsar en el más maravilloso orgasmo que jamás había sentido. Pero entonces, en un movimiento algo brusco, Viktor cambió la posición, lo acostó por completo y empezó a embestir con furia. Él mismo estaba por llegar. Su interior caliente era el éxtasis de la locura . Lo tomó por atrás de las rodillas y lo levantó un tanto para penetrarlo con más fuerza. Seguro el muchacho no podría caminar bien en días. Y entonces vino lo mismo que la noche anterior, ese Viktor que hablaba a través de la pasión y la lujuria.

—¡Eres mío Yuuri, sólo mío! ¡Si ves a otro te mataré, eres mío, MÍO! —Y sin dejar de decir «mío», empujaba con tal fuerza sobre humana, que hizo que Yuuri terminara en un gemido largo y agudo, mientras su semen salpicaba por doquier el pecho del ruso y el suyo, quien no dejaba de repetir «mío». Viktor le soltó las piernas y lo abrazó para moverse aún más fuerte, si acaso era posible. La entrada estrecha y caliente hacía lo suyo, el de cabellos cenizos levantó la cabeza y la echó para atrás un poco, mientras sentía que todo su orgasmo se escapaba en el interior de su hombre. Por fin había terminado. Por fin todo lo que era Yuuri Katsuki había quedado impregnado y revolcado en sus sábanas. Por fin había un fluido más en ellas, que no fuera el suyo propio.

Cayó sobre Yuuri apenas respirando. No iba a moverse un centímetro, estar dentro de ese cuerpo, era de las mejores sensaciones del mundo. Esperaría hasta que su miembro volviera a la flacidez normal para desprenderse.

—Viktor, gracias por esta noche... —Dijo Yuuri apenas respirando.

—No agradezcas tonto. Y prepárate. La noche aún es muy larga.

El muchacho, sintió un corrientazo recorrerle el cuerpo. Seguramente no podría ir a trabajar al día siguiente y terminaría en una sala de urgencias. Pero eso no pasó, aunque sí el hecho que el desesperado amante, profesor ahora de Ballet, lo tomó hasta pasada la media noche. Parecía que su cuerpo sí tenía un límite, o se compadeció un tanto de su chico. Viktor había esperado mucho tiempo esa persona con quien ser de nuevo, un amante. El cansancio por fin los venció y durmieron, uno amarrado al otro.

Horas después Yuuri abrió los ojos. Aún todo estaba oscuro afuera, vio el reloj de la mesita y eran un poco más de las tres de la mañana. Creyó para sí que había dormido un poco más y con mucha delicadeza empezó a soltarse del fuerte abrazo de Viktor, que estaba profundo. Fue al baño casi a rastras y luego buscó su ropa interior para cubrirse un poco.

Solo por curiosidad miró su celular, confirmó la hora, vio algunos mensajes de _Whatsapp_ y entonces, el demonio le indicó que faltaba una notificación por revisar. Una que no era para él, sino para ella. Un mensaje de parte de ese, que ahora estaba durmiendo en la cama. Uno que había sido enviado poco antes que él llegara a ese sitio.

Se recostó en la puerta, escuchado la respiración de su amante, sintiendo sus propias lágrimas caerle en el pecho.

*******************************

Con amor: Yukino.

(*) Fragmento de la canción Nine Crimes de Damien Rice. 


	11. Capítulo 10

**LA MUJER MÁS LINDA DEL MUNDO**

Fanfic por Yukino

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 10.

_«Es el tipo de lugar equivocado, para estar engañándote...» (*)_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo cómo el alba se filtraba por su ventana. Estaba al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a todo. De un pequeño sobresalto recordó lo que había pasado horas antes y extendió su brazo para tantear tras de sí, sin girar el resto del cuerpo. Pero no sintió nada. La inquieta mano buscó todo lo que pudo y se encontró únicamente con la eterna soledad con la que siempre compartía el lecho. Regresó su mano a su pecho y se encogió un poco, entristecido. Al parecer Chris tenía toda la razón, esa relación era apenas una muy mala película porno, donde al final cada actor se iba a su casa intentando ignorar lo sucedido.

Se abrazó a las sábanas casi que con lágrimas, y entonces lo escuchó. Un suspiro largo, algo ruidoso. Viró de inmediato y él, él estaba ahí. Del otro lado de su enorme cama, pero ahí, dormido boca arriba con una de sus manos en el pecho y la otra casi colgando del colchón. Viktor se sentó y lo miró largo rato, con agradecimiento más que otra cosa. Ese cabello negro alborotado ahora, caía con gracia sobre la funda de su almohada que seguro ya no cambiaría nunca. Y el sol empezó a golpearle el rostro al amante de ojos sesgados, haciéndolo ver aún más hermoso. Su pecho perfecto, sus piernas largas y torneadas, su rostro de tranquilidad. La alegría estaba durmiendo en su cama por fin. La esquiva alegría que había sepultado con 'él' ese día, renacía y estaba ahí, en forma de Yuuri Katsuki.

—¿Yuuri? —Dijo con toda la delicadeza que pudo, mientras lo tomaba por un hombro —es hora de despertar. —Y sonrió diciendo aquello. Yuuri empezó a despertarse por partes. Primero movió una pierna, luego un brazo, después se encogió un poco y finalmente sonrió, todo sin abrir los ojos. Por fin le deseó los buenos días y abrió su ojo derecho.

—Dios, creo que otra vez se nos hizo tarde —dijo en un bostezo el chico adolorido. —Me vestiré y me iré—. Intentó sentarse en la cama pero sintió cómo si se le rompiera un hueso de la cadera. Ahogó un grito en su garganta, pero no pudo evitar llevar su mano a su espalda. Viktor se alteró un poco y se acercó para ayudarlo a acostar de nuevo. Yuuri le pidió que por favor le alcanzara unos analgésicos que tenía en su bolsillo con un poco de agua, y el obediente amante corrió desnudo hasta la cocina para traer el pedido, sin poder ocultar su preocupación. Lo último que quería era dañar a Yuuri de alguna forma, y no había pensado en el hecho que tener relaciones dos noches seguidas, podría ser agotador. Al parecer el profesor de Historia no tenía tanta acción como él creía y eso lo hizo sentir aliviado en parte.

Y recordó entonces de golpe que le tenía algo guardado a Yuuri. Le llevó el agua y los analgésicos y lo dejó solo un momento mientras buscaba en una de las cajas del comedor. No parecía darse cuenta que aún estaba desnudo y eso le hizo gracia al amante. Regresó con un rostro de satisfacción y se sentó en la cama junto a su chico de cabello negro.

—Hace poco revisando mis cajas, encontré esto, la verdad fue de pura casualidad, y quise dártelo —. Extendió la palma de su mano y había lo que parecía un prendedor muy pequeño y con bordes dorados ondulados algo oxidados. Yuuri lo tomó, se puso los lentes y por más que lo observó no supo de qué se trataba. —Verás... este broche lo llevaba el Zar Nicolás II en su banda, esa horrible noche cuando fue apresado. En medio de la confusión y el pánico se le debió caer y lo recogió al parecer algún tatarabuelo mío. Ha estado en la familia desde siempre, pero sin recibir el honor necesario; lo encontré y pensé que a alguien que aprecia tanto la Historia le gustaría... —El salto que dio Yuuri para abrazarlo le impidió seguir hablando. Lo tomó tan de sorpresa que no pudo sostenerlo con la fuerza suficiente así que cayó sobre la cama y sobre él, Yuuri. Estaba emocionado a más no poder y comenzó a nombrar sucesos históricos del Zar, que Viktor ignoraba por completo. Pero igual fingía que le entendía, porque ese rostro feliz estaba iluminando todo.

Tan emocionado estaba Yuuri que olvidó que quizás tenía la cadera fracturada. Hablaron un poco más, pero ya era hora de alistarse para ir a trabajar. Afortunadamente para Yuuri ese era el día en que sólo tenía clases por la tarde, así que iría hasta su departamento a dormir un poco más, quizás entonces el horror de dolor que estaba teniendo disminuiría. Viktor odió el hecho que se tuviera que ir, incluso le ofreció que descansara ahí. Yuuri se echó a reír no creyendo que aquello fuera en serio, así que se puso la ropa, se lavó un poco la cara y se despidió de su amante de cabello de ceniza con un apasionado beso, con la promesa de ir a cenar pero sin ningún contacto físico al final, si acaso quería recuperarse.

Lo cierto fue que los analgésicos le funcionaron hasta que bajó las escaleras y se subió al taxi. El camino fue un infierno y a pesar que el gentil conductor se ofreció a llevarlo a una clínica, Yuuri se negó con el argumento que sólo era cuestión de descansar. Por el camino antes de llegar a su departamento, pensaba en todo y era una maraña de sentimientos. Alegría por lograr ese vínculo inicial con Viktor, felicidad total por semejante obsequio que debería ser parte de un museo, y frustración absoluta por la invitación que le había hecho a Sora. Ira por las muchas lágrimas que derramó por culpa de esa 'ella' que él era.

Por supuesto que su idea fue vestirse y largarse en ese momento que vio el mensaje, pero verlo dormir fue de las cosas más tranquilizadoras de la vida. Se acostó algo alejado pensando que quizás sería el final y cayó profundo hasta cuando Viktor le levantó. Había mucho que pensar de aquella situación, pero la primordial ahora era no tener sexo en una semana, si quería seguir vivo. Se bajó del taxi y el gentil hombre le insistió en que fuera con un doctor. Yuuri le sonrió y le dijo que le haría caso más tarde. Llegó al ascensor apenas andando y ahí no pudo más. Cayó de rodilla y se arrastró literalmente hasta su puerta, con la fortuna de no encontrarse a nadie y adentro de su cuarto, el dolor se hizo tan profundo y tan intenso que le hizo dar gritos desesperados.

— _¡Pero miren quien me llama! Por fin tu amante te dejó ir_. —Dijo Beka sarcástico con la llamada de Yuuri.

—¡Beka por Dios ayúdame, ven a mi departamento, me estoy muriendo de dolor, auxilio por favor! —Y las lágrimas no le dejaron seguir hablando. Beka se asustó horrible y saltó de la cama buscando algo de ropa. Ese día también daba clases por la tarde. Le preguntaba insistente qué le había pasado y Yuuri le decía entre gemidos que su espalda baja debía estar fracturada. Beka no soltó un segundo el celular mientras se acababa de arreglar y finalmente mientras tomaba un taxi hasta la casa de su amigo.

En la Universidad el ambiente de Viktor Nikiforov era totalmente diferente y lo notaban sobre todo sus alumnos. No dejó ni un segundo de ser igual de estricto y gruñón, pero ahora sonreía, mientras los reprendía, intentando hacerles saber que debían esforzarse mucho por ser los mejores. Y él iba por los pasillos casi que brillando. Tras sus lentes de marco tan oscuro por fin sus ojos azules color de mar, despedían una luz que iluminaba a todo aquel que lo miraba. Chris se lo encontró a la hora del almuerzo y se le hizo un poco fastidiosa la actitud de 'la vida es hermosa y hay que vivirla'.

—Supongo que te revolcaste de nuevo con el profesor Katsuki, pero al menos esta vez tuviste la decencia de bañarte, te felicito. Sin embargo creo que ustedes dos están exagerando. Igual sabes que mi advertencia es real.

—Chris por favor, hoy no quiero escucharte. Además hablamos él y yo un poco esta mañana y no nos vamos a tocar en un tiempo, Yuuri parecía algo adolorido por...

—Evítame los detalles de quién coge y quién es cogido. —Dijo Chris levantando una mano para que se detuviera —Allá ustedes.

Viktor le miró y sonrió un poco. A diferencia del día anterior cuando le regañó tan severamente, ahora parecía más accesible. No se equivocaba, Chris se sintió mal de haberlo tratado tan mal, sabiendo ahora lo duro de su pasado. Cargar con esa cruz gigante a cuestas en el alma y que ésta sangrara constantemente, no era fácil, debía ser una pesadilla. Y Viktor la llevaba consigo día tras día. Se le notaba en la mirada, en los gestos. Y algo de toda aquella amargura cambió. Su amigo el anciano prematuro, volvía a vivir como alguien de su joven edad y tenía que reconocer que era gracias a Katsuki. Sin embargo creía en el fondo que Viktor se fijó tanto en este hombre por el parecido físico a 'ese' que le acabó la vida. Pero luego pensó que si se parecían en algo sería sólo en el cabello, pues racialmente eran polos opuestos.

Siguieron almorzando y el amante de ojos de cielo contaba los minutos para poder ir a saludar a Yuuri. Sin embargo se le hizo curioso el hecho que algunos alumnos estaban rodeando al profesor Altin en la puerta de la cafetería, y esos alumnos eran de la clase de Yuuri, de la Facultad de Antropología. Lucían preocupados. Chris notó aquello también y supieron los dos que algo pasaba. Viktor se puso de pie e iba a hablar con Otabek pero Chris le detuvo, él haría las veces de investigador.

—Profesor Altin, ¿sucede algo con el profesor Katsuki?, esos eran sus alumnos ¿verdad? —Preguntó el amigo de ojos verdes intentando ser lo más casual posible. A Beka no se le hizo para nada extraño, Chris era muy amable con todos sus colegas.

—Pues verá usted, el golpe que se dio Yuuri ayer fue al parecer más fuerte de lo que imaginó y hoy ya no pudo caminar. Vine a avisarle a los directivos y a entregarles unas guías a los alumnos de las clases de la tarde, Yuuri podrá no venir pero no va a dejar que sus chicos estén de ociosos —lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa, orgulloso al parecer de su amigo.

—¿Pero entonces dónde está en este momento? ¿Se pondrá bien?

—Ah sí, lo llevé a emergencias y era cuestión de un muy fuerte relajante muscular, unos masajes y algo de reposo. Le recetaron unos analgésicos fuertes y cero ejercicio, por ahora reposo, yo creo que ya mañana estará de nuevo de regreso. Sin embargo el doctor le extendió su incapacidad un día, para que esté bien, pero lo conozco y sé que es muy terco, aparte de ansioso.

Chris siguió hablando de trivialidades con Beka. Finalmente éste le contó que por la noche iría a quedarse con él para que no se esforzara mucho. Chris se despidió y lo dejó que fuera para su clase. Volvió a la mesa a intentar contarle lo que hablaron a Viktor, pero él había escuchado todo y con los puños cerrados temblaba de furia, para con él mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta del tan mal estado de Yuuri? ¿Cómo era posible que lo haya tomado tan salvajemente como para dañarlo de esa forma? Su expresión cambió, y volvió ese ceño fruncido y esa culpa con la que siempre tenía que cargar.

—Ya no te lamentes por eso. Lo mejor será que lo llames y sin atacarlo preguntes como está. Seguramente no te dirá la verdad pero estarás más tranquilo. —Chris hizo una pausa algo larga y añadió —El profesor Altin no tiene la menor idea de su relación ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? La verdad, no tengo idea si Yuuri le contó.

—Lo digo porque me habló con total normalidad lo sucedido, y parece que en verdad cree lo de su caída, o tal vez sabe que fue con un amante, pero no sabe quién.

—No entiendo qué tiene de relevante eso —Habló Viktor buscando algo en su celular —si no le contó seguro es para que no se entrometa en esto como tú.

—Yo creo Viktor, que no le cuenta nada porque Katsuki no quiere arriesgarse a perderlo a él, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Y Viktor le miró fijamente, pero confundido. ¿Acaso Altin era tan importante como para no querer involucrarlo en aquello? No parecía tener sentido, pero por supuesto Viktor ignoraba por completo el hecho que Beka, sabía todo de Sora. Si Yuuri le contaba a su amigo, le obligaría a dejar de ser Sora, y por ahora, no podía permitirse eso. No hasta que supiera a qué jugaba Viktor. 

Se levantó abruptamente de la mesa, tomó su morral y salió de ahí sin despedirse de Chris. Había tocado la delgada y mortal fibra de los celos. Infundados totalmente claro estaba. Chris lo vio salir sin imaginar siquiera lo que se venía, y que ese sentimiento se haría persona. Viktor pronto sabría lo que eran los celos, todo en mayúscula.

Yuuri de bruces en su cama y con una bolsa de agua caliente en la espalda baja, intentaba mirar la televisión, pero la posición le era muy incómoda. Con el prendedor del último Zar de Rusia en sus manos, sonreía sintiéndose muy especial, muy único. Quizás sólo era que Viktor se quería deshacer de esa chuchería, pero eso lo hizo inmensamente feliz y había olvidado por completo el tema de Sora. Sin embargo ahí tirado en su cama, de nuevo Satanás le indicó que había un mensaje de él, para ella. No podía creer lo que veía, al parecer a su amante no le importaba en lo más mínimo su situación. No lo leyó. Supuso que era uno exigiendo una respuesta. Por ahora se preocuparía por un sólo dolor. Y vio con sorpresa como su 'novio' ahora le llamaba a él. A esta llamada sí respondió.

— _No puedo creer que no me dijeras que estabas tan mal y tuviera que enterarme por tu súper amigo que estuviste en las urgencias ¿Por qué demonios no confiaste en mí? ¿Pensaste que iba a ignorarte o algo así? Estoy acá muerto de la angustia queriendo saber cómo estás y no puedo ir a verte por que el señor Altin va a pasar la noche contigo y él parece no saber nada de nosotros. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? ¿Porqué no me detuviste, o me dijiste algo Yuuri? Quiero verte por Dios, ¡quiero estar ahí para ayudarte pero no puedo y eso me está matando! —_ Hubo un quejido al parecer de furia y un golpe seco. Viktor acababa de golpear una pared.

—Viktor por favor cálmate... la razón por la que no te dije nada, fue por vergüenza. ¡Sí ya sé es muy estúpido! Pero para mí cada minuto contigo es muy importante, mi cuerpo no respondió como debía y no quería que pensaras que soy un debilucho al que hay que tratar como una señorita. ¡No quiero que pienses eso de mí! Esperé esto mucho tiempo, no quería quejarme y arruinarlo. ¿Y si llegabas a pensar que yo no era el ideal para el sexo y buscabas a alguien más?

— _¡¿PERO DE QUÉ RAYOS HABLAS?! —_ Respondió muy alterado _— ¡¿Qué maldita sea persona crees que soy como para pensar ese tipo de cosas?! ¡No puedo creer que en serio imagines que sólo soy el tipo que te coge y ya! ¡Debiste detenerme!_

—¡No quise! —Intentó gritar Yuuri, pero sintió dolor en la espalda —Perdóname por favor, no quise detenerte, no quise; sentirte junto a mí es más importante que mis estúpidos dolores—. Y empezó a sollozar, haciendo que Viktor bajara un poco la guardia —Por favor, hablemos calmadamente luego ¿quieres?

_—¿Ya no deseas hablar conmigo?_

—Viktor, sabes que sí. Pero ahora quizás digas algo que me duela aún más, que mi espalda—. Y el amante de cabellos grises, no supo que responder a eso. Yuuri estaba intentando no llevar la discusión más lejos y entonces las heridas pasadas y presentes escaparan fugitivas y dañaran profundamente el corazón de manera permanente. Bajó la cabeza y accedió a cortar. Le rogó que se cuidara mucho y que hiciera lo que Otabek dijera. Cuando colgó, no supo como sentirse, no supo qué hacer. Quería con todas sus fuerzas estar ahí con Yuuri y lo único que hizo fue reclamos y se dio cuenta que nunca le preguntó, cómo se encontraba ni cómo se sentía. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y tomó su cabeza con fuerza y pensó en qué pasaría si en algún momento terminaba con Yuuri. Y la respuesta no le gustó.

Afortunadamente, Yuuri se recuperó por completo y volvió a dar sus clases apenas con un día de descanso. Viktor estuvo muy al pendiente de él, a la distancia. Hubiera querido desde lo más profundo de su ser estar ahí, así fuera sólo para escucharlo quejarse. Pero al parecer Beka había hecho muy bien su labor de enfermero.

Por su parte Yuuri, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que su amante pudo percibir pero que no sabía de qué podía tratarse, y creyó que era por la discusión telefónica que tuvieron. Pero el chico japonés, estaba amargado porque Viktor no dejó de insistir con 'ella'. Y finalmente le respondió. Tenía que saber que tenía Nikiforov entre manos.

El sábado, muy temprano en la mañana, Viktor Nikiforov tenía una cita con Sora. La vio llegar en un vestido que a sus ojos se le veía hermoso, con la misma actitud segura y altanera que siempre la acompañaba.

—Bueno, aquí me tienes Viktor. Escucho atenta.

*******************

Con Amor: Yukino.

(*) Fragmento de la canción Nine Crimes de Damien Rice. 


	12. Capítulo 11

**LA MUJER MÁS LINDA DEL MUNDO**

Fanfic por Yukino

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 11.

_«Es el tipo de lugar equivocado, para estar engañándote...» (*)_

******

El siguiente capítulo tiene alto contenido de relaciones sexuales hombre con hombre. Si no es de tu agrado, por favor sigue de largo en esa parte. Gracias.

Yukino.

_******_

—Vaya manera de llover —Dijo Yuuri algo angustiado, al saber que era ya muy tarde. Suspiró algo decepcionado y su aliento hizo dibujos en el vidrio. Ese día San Petersburgo había estado particularmente lluvioso, parecía que el cielo estaba muy triste.

—Es muy extraño ahora que se acerca el verano, es lo que los expertos llaman 'atípico'. Sabes que no hay ningún problema con que permanezcas acá, el tiempo que quieras—. Yuuri viró a verlo y le sonrió ampliamente. Era cierto que no era necesario que se fuera, pero no tenía más que la ropa que llevaba encima y el día siguiente debía dictar clases normalmente. Sonrió de nuevo cuando Viktor le acercó una taza de café. Le reclamó por la hora, y si acaso no deseaba que durmiera. El amante ruso hizo una mueca y le respondió que si no la quería que simplemente la dejara. Yuuri se echó a reír y le reclamó por ser tan enojón.

—Mejor cállate Katsuki. Y si es por la ropa, yo puedo prestarte algo para mañana... —desvió la mirada un poco para que Yuuri no notara su sonrojo —el pantalón aún lo puedes usar, si te lo quitas ya.

—Eres un descarado Viktor —le dijo Yuuri guiñando un ojo y sonriendo de manera juguetona. —No me puedes quitar los pantalones, no hasta dentro de una semana.

— ¿Sabes algo? Mejor lárgate. Llama un taxi que seguro va a tardar horas en llegar y ya no me fastidies la vida —. Yuuri se acercó y le plantó un beso en los labios, para intentar calmar un poco el enojo de su 'novio', pero no se podía resistir verlo así, era como ver enojado a un niño, con pucheros incluidos. Encantador.

Resultó ser que Yuuri sí tenía efectivamente una lesión en uno de los discos de su columna, nada grave por fortuna para el profesor de historia, pero sí le generó mucho dolor. Y todo debido a un golpe que se dio al estar practicando muchas semanas atrás, en el estudio de Viktor. Hizo exactamente lo que Viktor le dijo que no hiciera y cayó estrepitoso sobre su trasero, para evitar dañar su tobillo. Nunca le dio mayor importancia y tuvo siempre un pequeño malestar, que aumentó horrible con la intensa actividad física sexual que ahora estaba teniendo. Se lo confesó sólo al doctor que le veía las radiografías, luego a Otabek que no pudo tener la boca cerrada en la cafetería y lo dijo a los cuatro vientos, y claro llegó a oídos del profesor de ballet.

Viktor al inicio se sintió aliviado al saber que no había sido un salvaje maniático teniendo sexo con él y que eso le había hecho tanto daño. Luego pasó a molestia y luego a furia, le había advertido muchas veces a su tonto Yuuri que hacer movimientos bruscos sin el calentamiento o el entrenamiento previo, podría traerle una lesión y bueno, ahí estaban los resultados. Lo regañó como a un chiquillo y Yuuri no le respondió nada, creyendo que tenía total razón. Por tres semanas Yuuri Katsuki no podría tener ningún tipo de esfuerzo, mientras la inflamación y el dolor cedían. Al contrario de lo que pensó Yuuri, Viktor se mostró muy preocupado y él mismo le hacía los masajes de la terapia. No tuvieron sexo para nada en dos semanas y eso no parecía ser problema, pues se dedicaron a otras cosas, salían a cenar, veían películas en la casa de Viktor, y hablaban mucho, como Yuuri nunca creyó que sucedería. La dinámica siempre era la misma, iban al departamento de Viktor, pasaba un rato y pasadas las 10:00 p.m salía de ahí. Pero esa noche era ya muy tarde y le pareció muy tierno, a su manera, cuando Viktor le dijo que se quedara.

—Bueno, gracias por prestarme tu pijama, descansa —Yuuri se metió bajo las cobijas, lo mismo hizo su amante. Esta vez ninguno se dio la espalda, pero tampoco se acercaban lo suficiente como para arrumacos cursis. A esa etapa aún no llegaban.

—Espero que puedas descansar —Dijo Viktor bajando la voz y cerrando los ojos.

—Por favor, déjame ver un poco más tus ojos, son muy lindos —Viktor los abrió un poco, mirando fijamente a Yuuri, empezaba a entender que su amante aún no tenía sueño. —Cuando llegué a la Universidad, el particular color de tus ojos me llamó muchísimo la atención. Luego esa seguridad que siempre tienes al caminar, que pareciera que todo mundo te abre paso, y cómo tratabas a los otros, menos a mí, sí ya lo sé, pero pues, eso me gustó mucho y me gusta aún. —Yuuri con ternura extendió su brazo y con su mano acarició sus cabellos que caían rebeldes sobre sus ojos. Viktor sonrió un poco y se acortó la distancia.

—A mí me gusta como no tienes idea, estar dentro de ti. —Yuuri abrió muchísimo los ojos y se sonrojó completamente.

— ¡Viktor! —habló con algo de fuerza

—Ah disculpa, pensé que podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa, pero si sólo vamos a ser muy cursis, entonces cambiaré de tema —Yuuri aunque sorprendido, le pidió que siguiera, si es que tenía algo más que decir —Verás, cuando entro en tu cuerpo, la primera sensación que tengo es en mi pecho, como si algo me impidiera respirar bien, luego tu interior tan caliente, me hace sentir que las piernas no me responden bien, como si temblaran y finalmente por toda la espalda siento electricidad, algo muy parecido a lo que sentía cuando patinaba, unas tremendas ganas de moverme y danzar como si tu cuerpo fuera la pista de hielo. Bueno me gustan muchas más cosas, pero sentí que debía sacar de mi alma esto.

Yuuri lo observó muy atento por un rato. Viktor no le veía a la cara y escondía su mirada en la sombra de la noche. Finalmente se acercó todavía más y le dio un beso en la frente. Sacar eso tan repentinamente era más de lo que esperada de Viktor, era cierto que no fue muy romántico, pero la forma en que lo dijo, llevando su mano al pecho e incluso añorando el momento en que volviera a penetrarlo, se le hizo tremendamente lindo. Yuuri nunca se había sentido así de engreído. Ni siquiera ese que le rompió el corazón le había tratado así, jamás.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que su amante ruso, tenía una erección. Posó su mano en la entrepierna de Viktor y lo miró fijamente. El hombre hermoso de ojos de mar, le retiró la mano y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, diciéndole con esto, que no podían hacer nada, no hasta que él estuviera mucho mejor de su espalda. Yuuri sorpresivamente se sentó en la cama y asustó un poco a Viktor. Quedaron muy claras sus intensiones, cuando se puso en medio de sus piernas y viéndolo con una seguridad algo aterradora, empezó a deslizar su dedo índice por el elástico del pantalón de dormir de Viktor.

Ninguno decía nada. Parecía que cualquier palabra podría romper la magia de ese momento, de un cuarto oscuro, iluminado por la luna y por los constantes relámpagos que caían sobre la ciudad. El ventanal salpicado de lluvia, se reflejaba en Yuuri y eso más su hermoso cabello negro revuelto, hicieron que la erección de Viktor fuera aún más evidente. Yuuri empezó a tirar del pantalón de su amante hasta verlo ahí, expuesto a su merced. Se inclinó sin atender el pedido de Viktor que le tomó la mano y de nuevo le dijo con la cabeza que no lo hiciera. Yuuri no atendería esta vez ese pedido.

Abrió su boca y con hambre se metió el pene de su hombre en la boca. Viktor echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un gemido corto pero profundo. La lengua inquieta de Yuuri, saboreaba todo lo que podía de ese miembro que lo había hecho tan feliz. De alguna manera lo tendría dentro, así como a Viktor le gustaba. El profesor de ballet empezaba a agitarse demasiado, Yuuri parecía un experto en aquello y pensó incluso ahí, a cuántos se los habría hecho. Un leve mordisco en la punta le sacó de su celoso pensamiento y le obligó a disfrutar el momento. No había ni una palabra en esa habitación. Sólo gemidos. Yuuri succionaba con mucha fuerza, mientras Viktor movía instintivamente la cadera pidiendo más. De repente Yuuri sintió cómo lo tomaba casi de manera violenta por el cabello, intentando marcar un ritmo. Lo sabía, pronto terminaría, pronto esa lluvia blanca de éxtasis lo bañaría y vería el rostro de su amante satisfecho y ojalá feliz.

Viktor llevó sus manos a su cabeza, se arqueaba demasiado, la boca de Yuuri le estaba transportando al placer que con él había conocido. Sonrojado, casi que con lágrimas en los ojos, bajó su vista y lo intentó retirar, pero Yuuri se negó. No hubo una palabra, no había más que deseo y lujuria.

Sin previo aviso Viktor se levantó y lo acostó bruscamente en la cama. Yuuri llegó a asustarse mucho, si le penetraba le haría daño y sólo en ese momento supo que debió detenerse. Pero su amante era un hombre sensato. Se quitó por completo su ropa e hizo lo mismo con el pantalón que Yuuri llevaba, se acomodó entre sus piernas y tomó ambos penes en su mano, friccionándolos entre sí. Era por ahora la manera en que podría sentirlo. Yuuri vio esto con total erotismo, no lo había hecho nunca y agradeció que este hombre de cabellos de luna, que pensara de esa forma en su bienestar, a pesar de lo mucho que debía estarle costando el no penetrarlo.

Yuuri como pudo, llevó su mano a la mejilla de Viktor, haciéndole saber de esta manera que pronto terminaría. Viktor tomó esa mano y besó su palma, al parecer ambos terminarían al tiempo. Viktor de manera vigorosa aumento la velocidad de la fricción, Yuuri empezaba a gemir sin control y de nuevo entonces, aquello que rompió el silencio de ese encuentro. Parecía un parlamento automático en Viktor cuando sentía que su orgasmo venía a su cuerpo. Con voz agitada empezó a decir 'eres mío' una y otra vez, mientras Yuuri le veía a penas respirando. Estrechó su mano con fuerza y sintió cómo todo ese deseo mal habido quizás, se le escapaba del cuerpo y se revolvía con el semen de Yuuri. Cayó sobre su hombre del Japón, sintiendo ese aroma de su sudor que le resultaba tan exquisito. Luego levantó su cuerpo y lo miró fijamente. Yuuri no pudo adivinar todo lo que le estaba hablando con esa mirada, tan llena de angustia y nostalgia. La misma que le dio a Sora una semana atrás en su encuentro casi forzado.

Ese día, ella se sentó elegantemente atendida por Viktor quien corrió su silla. Pidió de inmediato la limonada que ya era su costumbre y miró a su 'amigo' esperando que dijese algo. Pero el hombre que iba particularmente hermoso no pronunciaba palabra, parecía muy distraído.

—Bueno ¿y?, me pediste con insistencia que nos viéramos, estoy acá, me intriga mucho qué tienes para decirme.

—Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de estar acá —Dijo Viktor tomando un sorbo de café que empezaba a ponerse frío —pero eres la única que me dirá sí o no, sin rodeos.

—No voy a casarme —dijo 'ella' y se echó a reír. Lo hizo Yuuri con mucho cuidado de no delatar su risa masculina. Viktor la miró con una mueca y esperó a que terminara.

—Sora, no sé ni cómo empezar con esto —llevó una mano a su frente intentando que las palabras salieran, la limonada llegó y Sora empezó a tomarla —necesito saber si me ayudarías, llevando una relación conmigo...

El hombre que pretendía ser mujer, se atascó con la limonada y empezó a toser sin control. Viktor intentó ayudar con golpecitos en la espalda hasta que pareció calmarse. Sora le preguntó si acaso le estaba pidiendo que fueran novios, a lo que él rápidamente le contestó que no. Que necesitaba algo de apariencia a penas.

—En qué estas metido Nikiforov, ¿por qué necesitas llevar un romance falso?

—No es; no sería un romance. Mira, estoy en una relación con alguien, pero, no podemos hacerla pública. Por su bien y por el mío.

— ¿Está casada?, esa sería la única razón —Con el descaro en su boca, sabía que Viktor hablaba de él, pero no entendía muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—No está casada, pero necesito proteger esta relación a como dé lugar. Antes no hice nada, no moví un dedo y lo perdí todo. No quiero que eso se repita.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ella también tendrá una relación de apariencia con otro para despistar?

— ¡NO! —Gritó con furia golpeando la mesa, haciendo que se derramara un poco de café y de limonada — ¡Él no va a estar con nadie más que no sea conmigo! —Dijo fuerte, cerrando los puños intentando controlarse. Miró directo a Sora y ésta tenía la boca muy abierta.

— ¿Él? —preguntó a penas en un susurro haciendo su perfecta actuación. Viktor supo que había sido descubierto, y empezó a mover sus ojos con rapidez de un lado a otro como si buscara una excusa, o una respuesta diferente. La idea era no mencionar a Yuuri y había caído de la manera más estúpida. —Viktor, ¿eres gay? —Y hubo un largo silencio después de esa pregunta.

—Debo serlo, no hay duda. No me gustan todos los hombres, o me fijo en ellos, pero hace diez años y ahora, fue y es especial. Es una sensación de desespero por estar con esa persona, un calor que inunda el pecho de alegría al verlo, una paz infinita escucharlo. Con esta última persona —sabía que ya había cometido muchas imprudencias y no diría su nombre, por muy irónico que fuera el asunto —luché como no tienes idea, por alejarme y alejarlo. Fui un patán completo y aún lo soy. Pero un día lo vi danzar y toda mi armadura se rompió en ese momento. No pude controlar mi deseo de acercármele, y hacerlo mío —. Sora pareció sentir empatía y le tomó una mano.

—Si lo quieres tanto, porqué entonces estás acá conmigo, no lo entiendo.

—No puedo quererlo. Si me permito eso, ambos estaremos muertos.

—Creo que es muy tarde ya.

—Yo también lo creo —Sora abrió los ojos sin entender nada —mira, yo amé y amé mucho. Pero mi amor destruyó a esa persona. Ser gay, no es permitido, no en este país, no en las mismas tierras del "General". Todos saben que mi único amigo en el mundo es Christopher, y si tengo un amigo nuevo, será sospechoso para todos. Y tarde o temprano, sé que alguien nos verá juntos y hablará.

—Te ahogas en un vaso con agua en una situación que sólo ocurre en tu cabeza. Tu pasado parece que pesa una tonelada de cemento, y quieres a como dé lugar negarte a ti mismo que quieres estar con un hombre. Podrías sólo llevar el romance en secreto y no intentar ponerle adornos ni justificaciones. Seguro quieres que piensen que tu cara de felicidad se debe a que estás con una chica, pero jamás con un hombre. Y creo que igual pasó con ese chico de tu pasado. Lo ocultaste tan mal que terminó cayendo a tu cobardía para enfrentarlo todo. Y ahora quieres culpar a alguien más como a ese "General" para poder sentir la carga menos pesada y quitarte de encima la culpa. Te lo dije, tú quieres sólo el bonito retrato familiar sobre tu chimenea, mientras en la cama quieres otro pene. Sin embargo, algo muy grande debes estar ocultando, porque hacer esta petición no es tan fácil, no me dices la verdad completa, pero no creo que hacer que nos vean juntos a ti y a mí, pueda protegerlo a él. Si la historia está destinada a repetirse, no podrás hacer mayor cosa.

Viktor, de nuevo sintió cómo un trago amargo bajaba por su garganta y le estallaba en el estómago. Era un pusilánime como ella le había dicho tiempo atrás, pero creía ingenuamente que así lo protegería. Creía que meter a Yuuri en una cajita y que sólo él pudiera verlo, no sería tan mala idea. Apenas movió los ojos para verla directo al rostro y dos lágrimas que no quiso limpiar le corrieron por las mejillas. Ella se estremeció ante aquello y lo tomó por ambas manos. Viktor no rechazó el gesto, necesitaba un poco que compasión. Si la historia se repetía, bueno ya no habría motivos para seguir en la tierra.

—No entiendo cómo pretendes llevar nuestra relación, pero te ayudaré. Se necesitan muchas bolas para pedir semejante cosa a una desconocida —Sonrió y Viktor le devolvió la sonrisa —Sin embargo, debo decirte que esta historia es una olla a presión, que no vas a poder apagar. Dile la verdad, toda la verdad a tu amante, y quizás juntos encuentren una solución —. Y por supuesto, ahí hablaba Yuuri, que ni siquiera como Sora, pudo sacarle todo a Viktor, pero estaba conmovido por su extraño intento de protegerlo. Parecía que el hombre de cabello de ceniza, estaba arriesgando el todo por el todo.

—Se lo diré, en su momento lo sabrá. Y cuando sienta que sea el momento, cuando ya el peso de la angustia me gane, le diré porqué tengo tanto miedo —Miró a la 'mujer' y le agradeció. Yuuri entendió la afanosa necesidad que tuvo Viktor para comunicarse con ella. Parecía entonces que tener una relación con él, era lo más parecido a ir sobre un campo minado, donde como fuera, algo iba a perder. Pero creía que ese hombre, le quería. Y de eso se agarraría para maniobrar sobre la pólvora.

*****

Llegó la mañana y Yuuri se levantó algo afanado. Debía ir a su departamento, darse un baño y alistarse para otro día de clases. Viktor con pereza empezó a estirarse, él esa mañana la tendría libre y se burló de su amante por ese hecho. La lluvia se detuvo por completo en la madrugada, y sólo dejó un cielo gris, y un pavimento muy mojado.

—Te haré algo de café —Dijo el perezoso ruso, caminando hacia la cocina. Yuuri que se vestía lo más rápido posible le dijo que no tenía tiempo para eso, que ya había pedido su taxi —bueno esta noche tendré el café entonces.

—Hoy voy a encontrarme con Beka, y no me veas así, ya hace unos días que no lo veo y no quiero que sospeche nada.

Viktor tenía preparado ya su molesto reclamo, pero fue interrumpido por su escandaloso móvil. A ambos se les hizo muy extraño que hubiese una llamada tan temprano y se preocuparon que fuera una emergencia. Viktor vio de quien se trataba y el rostro se le iluminó. Sonrió tan ampliamente y con tanta dulzura que logró poner algo celoso a su amante. El celular dejó de sonar, pero Viktor no dejó de sonreír muy tontamente.

—Parece que te hizo muy feliz esa llamada —Dijo Yuuri poniéndose su abrigo —debiste contestarla y no sólo sonreír como un idiota.

—Era Manini. Mi madre. —Yuuri lo miró algo sorprendido y entendió su particular alegría —Bueno no mi madre, ella murió cuando yo era aún muy pequeño, Manini es mi madrastra; nos cuidó y nos protegió a mi hermana y a mí de mi padre, cuando mamá murió. Siempre tiene una sonrisa en los labios, siempre tiene la palabra perfecta —Yuuri estaba conmovido de cómo Viktor se expresaba de su madrastra — Ella, es la mujer más linda del mundo.

Yuuri lo miró y sonrió, feliz de ver ese rostro de Viktor tan lleno tranquilidad. Manini al parecer había logrado suplir a una madre en su totalidad y enterrarse profundo en el corazón de su hijastro. Y lo hizo, logró todo lo que quería, tener esa linda familia, esos lindos hijos; sobre las cenizas de muchos desafortunados. La mujer más linda del mundo.

*****************

Con Amor: Yukino.

(*) Fragmento de la canción Nine Crimes de Damien Rice. 


	13. Capítulo 12

**LA MUJER MÁS LINDA DEL MUNDO**

Fanfic por Yukino

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 12.

_«Es el tipo de lugar equivocado, para estar pensando en ti...» (*)_

* * *

El siguiente capítulo tiene alto contenido de relaciones sexuales hombre con hombre. Si no es de tu agrado, por favor sigue de largo en esa parte. Gracias.

Yukino.

* * *

Otabek Altin iba presuroso hacia la cafetería, con las buenas noticias para su amigo en las manos. Logró ahorrar lo suficiente y esta vez no iría a visitar a tus parientes a Kazajistán pero haría algo que siempre había querido.

Desde que decidió salir de su país, había sido señalado por su padre de abandonar el hogar y los compromisos a los que estaba obligado, aunque ese compromiso fuera un matrimonio arreglado desde que era muy pequeño; Otabek jamás aceptó aquello al igual que la mujer a la que se supone estaba atado, y ambos hicieron sus vidas ignorando ese pacto de la prehistoria. Ellos serían libres de hacer con sus vidas lo que quisieran y no serían intercambiados por tierras o dinero. Por mucho tiempo mientras Beka estudiaba con bastante esfuerzo en el extranjero, fue rechazado en su casa únicamente por su padre que aún esperaba ingenuamente que se cumpliera dicho acuerdo, pero incluso la familia de la mujer ya había dado por terminada aquella imposición, desde que ella salió del país e hizo su vida. Solo hasta que se supo que ella se casó y era muy feliz junto a su marido el padre de Otabek dejó de insistir. La verdad la lucha era más por demostrar su patriarcado que por querer hacer cumplir un absurdo acuerdo.

Con esos recuerdos incómodos en la cabeza, entró a la iluminada cafetería y en una de las minúsculas mesas vio a su amigo japonés tomando un café y leyendo una revista. Se paró frente a él y tiró sobre la mesa unos tiquetes. Yuuri lo miró, luego de eso tomó los papeles en su mano y se levantó casi gritando de la emoción, abrazando a Beka con fuerza, los dos empezaron a saltar como colegialas, había mucha felicidad que ninguno quiso disimular.

-Vaya ¿y por qué están tan felices ese par? Parece que ya te cambiaron por un matemático Viktor -decía Chris que estaba en una de las mesas junto al profesor de ballet viendo el espectáculo.

-El profesor Altin viajará en sus vacaciones a Japón junto con Yuuri -Viktor no pudo disimular la molestia que eso le producía -parece que lo han planeado desde que se conocieron.

-¡Pero qué lindo! Será como una luna de miel -Viktor miró con furia asesina a Chris quien apenas esbozaba una sonrisa burlona. Molestar a Viktor se había convertido en su dosis diaria de placer y cada vez que podía le hacía sentir mal. Viktor lo soportaba porque de verdad lo apreciaba mucho y le agradecía lo tolerante que se había portado con la horrible confesión de su pasado. Chris al saber aquello suspendió toda intensión de querer hacer que Yuuri fuera expulsado, como le había advertido a Viktor, si acaso sabía que el profesor de historia iba a ser dañado. Sin duda lo sería, pero veía a un Viktor desesperado porque no fuera así.

De lejos, Yuuri echó un vistazo a Viktor y le sonrió. Sabía que este estaba supremamente molesto por ese viaje de ambos, sin embargo confiaba en las palabras de Yuuri que era únicamente turístico, pero el hombre de cabellos cenizos tenía una espina clavada de que quizás esa sería la oportunidad de Beka para declarársele a Yuuri, y perdería entonces todo lo ganado con el profesor Katsuki porque este adoraba con su vida a ese hombre de Kazajistán, por supuesto no como Viktor creía.

-¿Y tú qué harás en estas vacaciones? -preguntó Chris a su amigo que estaba absorto en sus celosos pensamientos.

-Iré a la mansión del General -Chris por poco se atraganta con el pastel que comía al escuchar de su amigo decir aquello. No daba crédito a lo que oía, Viktor había jurado con su vida no volver a ver a ese hombre-. El viejo está muy enfermo según Manini y ella me rogó que fuese a verlo y me fue imposible decirle que no. Ahora que empieza a pasar lo que tanto he deseado, por alguna razón no me hace feliz.

Chris miró con compasión a su amigo de cabellos de ceniza y le tomó por un hombro para intentar consolarlo. Yuuri vio aquello desde la mesa que compartía con Beka y se angustió. Tomó su celular ignorando todo aquello que su amigo matemático le decía y le envió un mensaje a Viktor para preguntar si estaba bien. Recibió uno de vuelta donde lo invitaban al baño en remodelación del primer piso. Se levantó de prisa dejando a Beka con la palabra en la boca, pero sin poderle arrancar la dicha del rostro. Se excusó con una tontería y salió corriendo en dirección a donde Viktor le había dicho. Diez minutos después y simulando por supuesto la ansiedad que se le colaba en el corazón y entre las piernas, salió también de ahí Viktor Nikiforov a un encuentro furtivo con Yuuri Katsuki.

Y así fue. Yuuri estaba sentado en el lavabo muy al fondo de ese baño en reconstrucción que nadie a parte de los amantes visitaba. Vio cómo se asomaba por la puerta la figura perfecta de su hombre, ese mismo que le había tomado tantas veces como se le había dado la gana, ese que había recorrido su cuerpo, aunque Yuuri no pensaba meses atrás que eso pudiese pasar. Ya no se lo imaginaba más, ya lo tenía en sus brazos cada vez que lo deseaba, y ya su cuerpo se amoldaba a los deseos de su profesor de ballet. Viktor entró despacio, sin decir una palabra, observándolo con detenimiento. Yuuri sentado en el lavabo abrió las piernas sugerente y por supuesto en hombre de ojos de zafiro, se acomodó entre ellas cayendo en la trampa.

Sus labios se mecían al compás de ese beso desesperado, lleno de deseo y angustia, no por ser atrapados, angustia de la incertidumbre. Todos los días ellos se levantaban con la incertidumbre del futuro que no se veía muy prometedor, por eso quizás se amaban con tanta furia, esperando que el fin de los tiempos llegara y los tomara en la cama mientras se deshacían el uno con el otro, para que no tuvieran que vivir un día más con miedo y ansiedad.

Viktor empezó la fricción desesperada de su miembro con el de Yuuri que se movía incitante, haciendo que sus penes crecieran tan rápido y con tanta fuerza como les gustaba. Viktor metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de Yuuri para poder acariciar esos pezones que siempre le esperaban para ser saboreados, y no lo decepcionaron. Ahí con las manos calientes los presionó, y provocó un gemido intenso y largo que le llegó al alma como una canción. Yuuri supo que eso podía ir muy lejos, así que lo detuvo poniendo sus manos en el pecho de aquel que deseaba devorárselo.

-Viktor, sabes que acá no podemos hacer nada, así que vamos a...

-Cállate pequeño provocador. En este momento no voy a detenerme...

Yuuri vio un destello muy diferente en los ojos de su amante que lo sorprendió. Ya no supo que decirle y no deseaba detenerlo. Creyó por un momento que estaba molesto por el viaje junto a Beka, pero se lo había explicado ya mucho sin embargo esa no parecía ser la razón para que toda el aura de Viktor se sintiera diferente. Cerró los ojos entonces para dejarse acariciar el pecho como Viktor deseara hacerlo, pero las intensiones eran otras y las dejó en claro cuando le desabrochó el pantalón y le bajó la cremallera. Yuuri creyó entender que ahora tendría que bajarse del lavabo y dejarse penetrar, pero ni en mil años adivinaría lo que Viktor haría. Abrió su boca con el deseo y el hambre reflejados en su rostro, y se metió en esta el miembro de Yuuri que estaba ya muy crecido. Yuuri apenas si pudo reaccionar con otro gemido un poco más fuerte, llevó su mano a su propia boca para poder retener la sinfonía de gritos que empezaban a colarse en su garganta, mientras el de cabellos de luna succionaba con fuerza y gemía lo que podía, mientras esperaba que el cuerpo de Yuuri llegara al orgasmo.

-Viktor por favor detente ya... -Suplicó Yuuri entre asustado y feliz, con el rostro bañado en carmesí -retírate te lo suplico...

Sin embargo y a pesar de las súplicas, Viktor no se detuvo. Yuuri suplicó mucho e incluso lo tomó por el cabello para intentar alejarlo, pero no pudo separar esa boca lujuriosa de su pene. Ya sentía que su cuerpo de descargaba de deseo y la vergüenza le invadía por completo, si es que acaso su lluvia de placer llegaba a la garganta de su ruso. Con toda la fuerza que pudo, tomó muy fuerte del cabello a Viktor separándolo de su pene de un solo jalonazo, y en ese momento terminó por toda la cara y el cuello de su amante, que si apenas pudo parpadear para que no le cayera un tanto en los ojos. Yuuri echó para atrás su cabeza extasiado y avergonzado, recargándose en el espejo.

-Me halaste muy fuerte, tonto -dijo Viktor tomando un poco de papel sanitario para limpiarse el rostro -por eso deseaba tragarlo, no quería tener que limpiarme nada, además quería hacerlo ¿por qué no me lo permites?

-Es vergonzoso -respondió Yuuri volteando su cabeza para verlo.

-Por favor Yuuri, vergonzoso para quién, solo estamos tú y yo, y si a mí que soy quien lo traga no le importa, ¿por qué sentirías pena tú? No comprendo esa lógica-. Viktor abrió el grifo para lavarse mejor el rostro y vio la triste mirada de Yuuri, mientras se acomodaba el pantalón. Había algo malo en ese pasado con el que cargaba el japonés, que no le permitía disfrutar plenamente-. Te dijeron antes que hacerlo era malo ¿verdad?

-Me dijeron que mi semen era un asco.

Viktor no pudo evitar la sorpresa que aquella triste confesión le había causado. Se acercó a Yuuri y lo abrazó por la cabeza, luego le dio un beso en sus cabellos negros, esos que tanto lo habían enloquecido. Yuuri agradeció el gesto y se dispuso a lavarse las manos y un poco el rostro para bajarle lo sonrojado. Viktor lo veía con disimulo y empezaron a hablar de tonterías como la calificación final de sus alumnos, y que ese sería un largo día. Se dio cuenta que ninguno había hablado de esa cruz a cuestas que llevaban, y solo en esporádicas ocasiones habían mencionado sus sufrimientos sin llegar a ahondar ninguno en esos difíciles temas; Viktor miró de nuevo a Yuuri que intentaba esconder la ansiedad y supo sin lugar a dudas que tendrían que sentarse a hablar muy seriamente, de aquello que los había decepcionado tanto de la vida que a pesar de todo decidieron seguir viviendo.

La noche llegó y los amantes furtivos se citaron para seguir con sus caricias en el estudio de Viktor, luego de hacer su trabajo de calificar y subir los resultados a la plataforma de la Universidad. Una vez ahí las calificaciones, tendrían que hacer un promedio con los resultados de todo el semestre para poder dar la nota final, inamovible para Viktor por supuesto, un poco flexible para Yuuri si acaso mostraban interés en presentar un trabajo extra, de lo contrario pagarían un curso de verano para mejorar la calificación. Viktor ni siquiera dejaba abierta la posibilidad de un curso ni de nada, era el tipo de maestro estricto que todos odiaban y por eso tal vez ninguno se atrevía a reprobar.

El trabajo era demasiado sin lugar a dudas y aunque tenían dos días más, ellos deseaban terminar con eso lo más pronto posible para tener el alma tranquila. En el salón de profesores había gran parte de estos haciendo lo mismo, llenando las grecas con galones de café, sabiendo que sería una larga noche; nadie podía subir las notas a la plataforma desde su casa pues solo se tenía acceso a ella desde la Universidad.

Empezaron de a poco a dejar el salón, algunos ya abrumados con las calificaciones, al fin y al cabo tenían dos días más para terminar y adelantar lo más posible esa tarea. Llegó la media noche y poco a poco el salón empezó a quedar vacío. Beka había logrado subir las calificaciones de los exámenes finales y dejaría para después el promedio total. Ya veía venir la fila de llanto y súplicas por subir alguna décima o por ayudar con algún trabajo o un nuevo examen de recuperación. No quiso seguir pensando en eso, se dirigió al puesto de Yuuri y se despidió entusiasta. Se dio cuenta que al irse él, quedaban únicamente Yuuri y Nikiforov y se le hizo una situación graciosa, incluso rogó para sus adentros que el odioso profesor de ballet no le hiciera un nuevo desaire a su amigo.

Beka salió de la torre y se dirigía tranquilo a la salida principal para desde ahí pedir el taxi que lo llevara a su casa. Saludó con entusiasmo al único guardia de seguridad que había en la entrada, el otro hacía su ronda respectiva. Charlaron un rato, era común que en esa época la universidad tuviera vida hasta muy tarde y en eso llegaron a mencionar a Yuuri que aún seguía adentro.

-Vaya el profesor Katsuki de nuevo se queda hasta tarde, supongo que el profesor Nikiforov lo está acompañando ¿verdad? -Beka levantó una ceja que casi le llega hasta la nuca.

-¿Por qué cree usted que están juntos? -Preguntó el profesor Altin con una sonrisa intentando disimular la sorpresa de la vida que se estaba llevando.

-Han practicado desde hace meses, aunque últimamente ya no lo hacen.

-¿Practicado?

-Sí señor, practican juntos ballet y al parecer son muy buenos pues mi compañero los vio danzar en muchas ocasiones, sin embargo a veces como que perdían la noción del tiempo y salían muy tarde.

El taxi de Beka llegó pero lo canceló con la excusa de haber olvidado hacer algo muy importante y tener que demorarse; un alumno que llegaba aprovechó el servicio mientras el profesor de matemáticas regresaba a la torre directo al salón de profesores. No había nadie en aquel lugar sin embargo las laptop de Nikiforov y de su amigo seguían encendidas y sus cosas en cada puesto. Aún no se iban eso era claro, así que decidió buscarlos donde el buen portero le dijo que podría hallarlos «practicando». Beka ya sabía a dónde iba todo aquello y estaba muy molesto por el hecho que Yuuri le ocultara algo tan grande, se suponía que eran los súper amigos y que no iban al baño sin que el otro se enterara.

El estudio del profesor de ballet estaba encendido pero no se escuchaba mayor cosa, la música estaba muy alta y por la mirilla no se veía a nadie. Beka se sentó en el piso muy cerca a la puerta a esperar que algo sucediera y no tardó mucho la verdad, la música se detuvo al parecer para hacer un cambio de pista y escuchó claramente un gemido, que aunque no supo de quien venía, definitivamente era el de un hombre. No había dudas, ese par le habían visto la cara de idiota desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque más que molesto, en ese momento se sentía incómodo. La pista que siguió era un vals muy lento y muy bajo así que por los siguientes cinco minutos, Beka escuchó toda clase de gemidos y peticiones de «más, por favor más» en las que pudo distinguir la voz de su amigo Judas. Escuchó todo aquello como si se tratara de una línea caliente y le divirtió montones, incluso se cuestionó sobre la suerte que habían tenido ese par en no ser descubiertos, eso quería decir lo deficientes que eran los guardias de seguridad o tal vez, sí se habían dado cuenta y quisieron guardar silencio.

Por fin en un muy fuerte gemido supo que habían terminado, al menos Yuuri. Se levantó rápido y se escondió en el salón diagonal al estudio que por fortuna estaba abierto.

-¿Escuchaste algo? -Preguntó Yuuri algo angustiando poniéndose la ropa

-Debe ser uno de los guardias. No te preocupes ellos no pueden vernos y solo se oye la música. Como sea ya terminamos... Y me alegra mucho que tu cadera esté perfecta.

Yuuri sonrió y su gesto le fue devuelto. Viktor salió del sitio muy rápido pues aún tenía muchas calificaciones que hacer y horas de video que ver para determinarlas. Yuuri le dijo que no había problema, que lo alcanzaría en un rato. Pacientemente el joven del Japón recogió el desorden y mientras apagaba la música sintió que alguien entraba y asumió que era Viktor.

-Te dije que en un rato te alcanza...ba... -Yuuri quedó paralizado por completo al ver que quien había entrado en el salón, era su amigo Otabek.

-¿Desde hace cuanto te revuelcas con Viktor Nikiforov? -Yuuri no pudo hacer nada ante la pregunta. Estaba ahí parado y recostado a la pared viendo la furia en los ojos de su amigo, y él mismo apenas si parpadeaba. Había sido descubierto en algo que más temprano que tarde le iba a contar, y que definitivamente no quería que se enterara de esa forma.

-Beka... Yo...

-Yuuri Katsuki, en este momento se termina esta amistad y ya no...-Beka no pudo seguir siquiera pronunciando palabra, pues Yuuri en un grito desesperado se lanzó a sus piernas y se abrazó a ellas llorando como un loco. Beka le pedía que se calmara y bajara la voz pero era imposible contener a Yuuri en ese momento, que le rogaba como un chiquillo que no dejara de ser su amigo. Otabek estaba por caer al piso ante el poderoso abrazo de Yuuri a sus piernas-. Yuuri si quieres que te perdone, en este momento llamarás a Nikiforov y terminarás lo que tengas con él. 

Yuuri corrió a buscar su móvil, y Beka claro, no se creía que iba a llamar al odioso ruso para terminarle, sin embargo por poco se le cae la quijada al escuchar la voz de Viktor responderle a Yuuri.

-¡Viktor, ya no podemos seguir con...! -Beka arrebató el celular de las manos de su histérico amigo y colgó la llamada. Yuuri temblando le preguntó qué había hecho.

-¿Es que acaso eres idiota? ¿Si te digo que te lances de un puente, lo haces? -Yuuri le respondió con la cabeza que sí y eso alteró más a Altin -mira, recoge ya tus cosas y te vienes conmigo a mi departamento, donde me vas a explicar detalladamente qué maldita sea es lo que está pasando con Nikiforov, y si yo creo que algo de todo esto lo va a dañar, voy a revelarle quien es «Sora» y que acabe todo de una vez.

Yuuri no sabía, que palabras parecidas fueron pronunciadas por el mejor amigo de su amante para protegerlo a él. Parecía que lo amigos estaban para proteger a los demás, de las estupideces de aquellos a quienes más amaban.

Salieron de ahí lo más rápido posible para que Viktor no los encontrara en el estudio de ballet, y que Yuuri no tuviera que confrontar todo a la vez. Efectivamente el hombre de ojos de mar llegó y no vio nada extraño, pero sentía un sobresalto en el corazón por su amante de cabellos de noche.

* * *

Con Amor: Yukino.

(*) Fragmento de la canción _Nine Crimes_ de Damien Rice.


	14. Capítulo 13

**LA MUJER MÁS LINDA DEL MUNDO**

Fanfic por Yukino

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 13.

_«Es el tipo de lugar equivocado, para estar pensando en ti...» (*)_   
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
El reloj seguía su curso, y el sonido se hacía ensordecedor en la sala de Otabek, donde Yuuri no dejaba de sollozar y ni siquiera era capaz de levantar la cabeza para ver a su amigo. Había pasado ya más de una hora y ambos estaban ahí sentados en orillas opuestas del sofá, escuchando el tic tac incesante. Beka estaba perdiendo la paciencia, además que era tardísimo y quería descansar un poco antes de volver a la Universidad horas después. El celular de Yuuri no dejaba de sonar con los mil mensajes y llamadas de Viktor, que en ese momento no podía responder.

—¡Habla ya Katsuki! Y espero que seas lo más claro posible—. Beka se sentó frente a él y ya Yuuri no tuvo escapatoria, tendría que contarle todo lo que había evitado por meses, y no porque no confiara en su amigo, no abría la boca para no verlo tan molesto como lo estaba en ese momento, prefería morir a perder la amistad de Otabek Altin. Yuuri levantó por fin la cabeza y la mirada de su amigo era muy opuesta a la que imaginaba, los ojos del muchacho de Kazajistán estaban llenos de angustia y Yuuri recordó esa mirada tiempo antes, cuando supo que había hecho un lazo irrompible con él.

****

Yuuri y Beka se habían conocido un año y medio atrás, al inicio igual que todos, en la presentación oficial de profesores nuevos en la Universidad. En el banquete de bienvenida, Beka y Yuuri quedaron sentados juntos, pero nunca cruzaron palabras, Yuuri era sumamente esquivo y ni siquiera levantaba la mirada para ver a nadie. Sin embargo, Beka notó que el profesor de Historia sí veía con especial curiosidad al profesor de Ballet. No se le hizo nada extraño, el ruso pondría en duda la hombría de cualquiera, pero su actitud de fastidio era única. Ese día en particular, Beka y Yuuri, solo se hablaron para despedirse y apenas con un además de manos.

En el salón de profesores, tenían escritorios cercanos, pero apenas si se miraban con una lejana sonrisa para saludarse, todo por educación. Sin embargo, Beka seguía notando el especial interés de Yuuri en Nikiforov, que aunque no era muy evidente, hacía que la mirada de Yuuri cambiara y sus ojos brillaran; pero a su vez tuvo que ver cómo era rechazado con grosería por el hombre de cabellos plateados. Pensó para sí Beka, que Yuuri era un tonto, y decidió dejar que el profesor de Historia se estrellara con la realidad él solo.

Así entonces pasaron las dos primeras semanas de clases, tan normales y triviales como cualquieras otras. Una tarde, esa en la que todo comenzó para ese par de amigos que lo serían hasta la muerte, la cafetería estaba a reventar. Beka estaba con su bandeja y miraba desesperado a todo lado, buscando un sitio donde comer tranquilo, pero las minúsculas mesas estaban ocupadas. A lo lejos vio que una persona se levantaba de una mesa y aún quedaba otra comiendo, sin pensarlo dos veces caminó lo más rápido que pudo para lograr ese lugar, y solo hasta que estuvo cerca de la mesa se dio cuenta que quien quedaba era el profesor japonés. Se cuestionó unos segundos si sentarse con él o no, pero tenía hambre y no le importaría si sentaba junto al mismo Satanás.

—Hola, ¿puedo acompañarlo en la mesa? —Preguntó Beka con voz segura mirándolo fijamente. Yuuri levantó la mirada un poco sorprendido y respondió con la cabeza y una muy forzada sonrisa que sí podía. Beka se sentó rápidamente y agradeció con una sonrisa igual de forzada. Comenzó a comer con prisa y se dio cuenta que Yuuri hacía lo mismo, era claro que se estaba atragantando para salir de ahí, y tener el mínimo contacto con él. Sin embargo, Beka tenía una pregunta atorada en el pecho para Yuuri. Lo había carcomido por días, y si no aprovechaba ese mínimo espacio fuera del salón de clases, ya no habría lugar después. Tomó aire, Yuuri entendió que algo le iban a preguntar y eso lo frustró muchísimo, no quería hablar de él mismo, no deseaba contacto con nadie que no fuera ese tosco profesor de Ballet, pero Beka no se detendría.

—Dígame profesor Katsuki ¿le gusta el anime? —Y la profunda pregunta de vida que Beka tenía por hacerle, estaba ya expuesta. Yuuri le miró con la boca abierta y sonrió un poco, mientras el Kazajo esperaba con actitud seria una respuesta. Yuuri sonrió un poco y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara un poco.

—Sí profesor Altin, me gusta mucho, no soy un fanático como muchos en mi país, pero no verlo sería un pecado, usted me entiende; eso sí por favor no me pida que dibuje algo porque se decepcionaría mucho, al parecer todos tienen el imaginario que los japoneses nacemos dibujantes y la verdad no es así —Yuuri rió un poco y Beka le devolvió el gesto. Comenzó entre ellos una conversación cordial hablando de anime y de las muchas ganas que tenía Beka de ir a Japón y comprar toneladas de cosas de sus series favoritas. De ahí llegaron al tema de la casa de Yuuri y del _Onsen,_ ese término lo desconocía Beka por completo y Yuuri se tomó el tiempo de explicarle. Por alguna razón, a Yuuri, el profesor de Matemáticas le produjo una sensación de paz que no había experimentado nunca y sin que le preguntara empezó a contar cosas de su vida y su familia, por supuesto todo muy escueto, pero era tanta la atención sincera que Beka le prestaba, que se sintió tranquilo hablando de esas cosas.

El tiempo de almuerzo terminó y por primera vez Beka y Yuuri se dieron la mano para despedirse. Yuuri sonrió ampliamente y su sonrisa fue correspondida. Beka se sintió feliz de haber podido hablar de uno de sus temas favoritos con alguien que también conocía de aquello y no solo eso, que era de la tierra de origen.

Poco a poco la hostilidad de Yuuri empezó a disminuir, Beka en ese momento no esperaba nada diferente de él que ser un buen compañero docente y viajar algún día a Japón para poder disfrutar y cumplir unos de sus sueños. Sin embargo la enorme nostalgia que Yuuri cargaba encima, conmovía mucho a Otabek. A leguas se notaba esa pesada carga que llevaba en sus hombros, y el trato grosero de Nikiforov no ayudaba, a pesar de que ese hombre de cabellos de luna parecía ser odioso con cualquiera. Supuso como todos que se trataba de un caso de xenofobia nada más.

Otabek jamás cambió su rostro adusto, tenía que serlo, era el docente de una de las áreas más exigentes de la Universidad y de las que más se destacaba en el país, junto a las bellas artes, artes escénicas, artes plásticas y artes literarias; por eso Nikiforov era tan apreciado pues había posicionado muy bien su área desde que llegó. Beka había creado un laboratorio exclusivo para su enfoque de aprendizaje y esa iniciativa le valió un reconocimiento importante. Yuuri lo felicitó mucho, y los docentes de la facultad de Matemáticas decidieron festejar ese logro que los beneficiaba a todos. Beka invitó a Yuuri esa noche, no sería otra cosa que una cena y un par de tragos luego, pero el chico del Japón tuvo que rechazarla pues ya tenía un compromiso.

—De verdad lamento no acompañarlo profesor Altin, esta celebración es más que merecida —le dijo Yuuri extendiéndole la mano y sonriendo con sinceridad.

—Bueno nada qué hacer, si usted tiene compromisos no voy a molestarlo. Sin embargo acá está la dirección de donde vamos a estar, por si acaso nos desea acompañar un rato, es viernes debemos aprovechar un poco—. Beka extendió un papel a Yuuri y este se sorprendió un poco ya que su compromiso era muy cerca de donde estarían. Lo pensó un poco y Yuuri le dijo que si terminaba temprano iría con ellos a celebrar y tomar un par de copas. Beka sonrió y de nuevo vino el protocolo de despedida, solo que esta vez el matemático pidió a Yuuri que le tratara de tú, y que ya no le dijera más profesor Altin. Yuuri se sorprendió un poco y le pidió lo mismo, ahora ya eran Yuuri y Otabek.

Beka esa noche la pasó muy bien, le contó a los demás docentes sus planes para ampliar los laboratorios y el deseo de hacer una olimpiada internacional, para posicionar aún mejor a la Universidad, y que los ingresos a esta mejoraran. Estaba muy agradecido con Rusia por haberlo aceptado y tenía la necesidad de retribuirle la confianza que le tuvieron al recibirlo desde Australia, donde estudió y trabajó como docente. Así mismo llegó Yuuri a Rusia, se había destacado en su labor y luchó por ir a una Universidad lejos para poder adquirir la experiencia necesaria, y así convertirse en decano de la facultad de Ciencias Humanas en la Universidad de Estados Unidos de donde venía, o intentar lo mismo en su país natal.

La noche y el licor se empezaron a combinar. Ya poco a poco la comunicación en inglés empezó a fallar y Beka se levantó como pudo para tomar un poco de aire y evitar así tener que ir a trasbocar. Salió del sitio y fue hasta una esquina algo apartada para encender un cigarro e intentar tener de nuevo lucidez. Miró su reloj, supo que Yuuri ya no llegaría y deseó que estuviera bien; sin embargo sus buenos deseos quedaron interrumpidos cuando vio que una figura se acercaba a él y pudo distinguirla a través de los litros de alcohol que llevaba encima. Era Yuuri Katsuki, llegaba a celebrar con él, pero no como esperaba. Iba con el labio reventado, la ropa desgarrada y la nariz sangrando.

—¡Dios mío Yuuri qué te pasó! —Gritó aterrado Beka tomando al profesor Katsuki para sentarlo en el sardinel, supo que llamaba mucho la atención así que bajó la voz —¿Te asaltaron verdad?

—Otabek, yo quería llegar un poco más temprano a celebrar... pero me fue imposible, lo siento mucho —Beka sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarle su nariz. Yuuri estaba totalmente ido, también se notaba que estaba bebido, pero aún no quería decir que le había sucedido. Beka se levantó, entraría donde estaban todos por un poco de hielo pero Yuuri se lo impidió tomándolo muy fuerte por su pantalón.

—Por favor Yuuri, si no ponemos algo en tu boca, va a empeorar. Deja me despido y te llevo a un hospital. ¿Se llevaron tus cosas?

—Se llevaron otro poco de Yuuri Katsuki —respondió en un muy torpe inglés debido al alcohol —esta vez ni siquiera querían llevarme a un hotel y el callejón le pareció muy cómodo. ¿Sabe que hizo cuando me negué? Me golpeó y me dijo que no tenía porque gastar en un poca cosa como yo, a pesar de que era yo quien iba a pagar... ¿nota la ironía?... Por favor regrese a su reunión y déjeme acá. Yo tomaré un taxi.

Otabek no supo qué hacer. A pesar de que había muchas personas en aquella calle muy ebrias, sabía que estaba llamando la atención por el estado en el que se encontraba Yuuri, y si los de la Universidad se daban cuenta, el profesor de Historia estaría en problemas. Y entonces tomó su decisión: Pudo haberse ido y no involucrarse en lo que había pasado, simplemente ayudarlo a tomar un taxi y sacarlo de su vida, pero al contrario de eso, se agachó y siguió limpiando la sangre que brotaba de su nariz. Yuuri lo miró con ojos muertos y luego de la nada, las lágrimas se le empezaron a escapar en ríos. Beka tomó un poco de aire y lo recibió en su pecho donde ya refugiado Yuuri empezó a llorar como un chiquillo. Fue en ese momento en que Otabek Altin supo que sería responsable de Yuuri Katsuki, para siempre.

****

Beka estaba esperando que Yuuri abriera la boca y le dijera la verdad acerca de Viktor Nikiforov, aunque con lo que había escuchado afuera del salón de Ballet, parecía haberle quedado todo muy claro. Solo quería la confirmación de ese que creía su amigo en las buenas y en las malas. Tenía una idea del silencio de Yuuri, pero quería que él fuese quien contara todo.

—Tenía miedo de contarte y de decepcionarte, Beka.

—Ya estoy muy decepcionado, así que esa excusa no te va a servir. Dime desde cuando son amantes—. Yuuri se acomodó mejor en el sofá y lo miró fijo, con la nostalgia que siempre le acompañaba.

—Comenzó hace casi dos meses —Beka levantó una ceja, pues la última cita de «Sora» con Nikiforov había sido apenas hace quince días —él me encontró en su estudio mientras yo practicaba, entré en pánico, pensé que me iba a golpear, pero no imaginas lo amable que fue conmigo. Parece que le llamó mucho la atención el hecho que yo supiera danzar y quiso ser mi maestro también. Por algunas noches practicamos, sin embargo no era una práctica normal, yo lo sentía demasiado cerca, parecía que deseaba tomarme y estrecharme muy fuerte, y una de esas noches pareció no poder controlarse, se acercó a mí, me arrinconó a una pared y me pidió que lo detuviera. Quería besarme y él ni siquiera imaginaba que yo moría segundo a segundo porque esa boca suya me devorara. No pude detenerlo, no quise... Sentir que me tomaba en sus brazos y me deseaba, fue más fuerte que mi voluntad. Luego la danza fue nuestra excusa para manosearnos sin miedo, llegó así nuestra primera vez fue en el salón de Ballet femenino, organizó el lugar con velas y un lecho tan hermoso, jamás me había sentido tan especial.

—Así como te sentías con el canadiense ¿no? —Yuuri bajó la cabeza y le pidió a Beka que por favor no lo mencionara en ese momento.

—No puedo decirte que con Viktor es diferente, que él es diferente, pero yo amo demasiado a este ruso.

Beka abrió la boca, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, anonadado con lo que acaba de escuchar. Jamás creyó que la palabra «amor» estuviera involucrada en aquel loco asunto, siempre había estado convencido que Yuuri deseaba con locura a Viktor, pero no que deseaba una vida hasta anciano con él. La aventura se estaba convirtiendo en un arma de doble filo para la frágil humanidad de Yuuri.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver «ella» en todo esto? —Espetó furioso Beka —déjame adivinar, no querías dejarlo por ningún flanco—. Yuuri suspiró y continuó.

—Una noche luego de tener sexo con él, Viktor le escribió a... Sora. Yo lloré todo el tiempo viéndolo dormir, bañado en mi semen —Beka tosió un poco, esos detalles no eran necesarios y no quería esa imagen en su cabeza —le respondí, o mejor ella le respondió y tuvieron una cita. Pero no me esperaba lo que Viktor tenía por decirle a Sora, quería que ella fuera algo así como una novia de apariencia, para que no sospecharan nada que tenía una relación con un hombre. Parece que le importa mucho estar conmigo. Parece que empieza a quererme Beka.

—¿Te ha hablado de ella en algún momento? —Preguntó Beka muy serio.

—Nunca.

—¿Te ha hablado del futuro juntos? —Yuuri agachó su cabeza ante la pregunta.

—Sí. No puede ofrecerme más que una relación por debajo de la mesa. Él buscará una mujer con la cual casarse y tener una familia normal. Yo no entro en ese futuro por ningún lado; quizás haga parte de la historia en algún hotel, una noche por semana, mientras él finge ser un buen esposo el resto del tiempo —Y sin poderse controlarse se echó a llorar, asustado, abrumado. Beka tuvo que dejar su indignación y abrazarlo —¡Para nadie soy nada! No tenía porqué decírmelo y ser tan reiterativo en eso, él se casará y yo seré el amante que jamás tuvo, pero aún así yo guardo esperanzas... ¡MALDITO ESTÚPIDO DE YUURI KATSUKI! —Y las lágrimas no se detuvieron en un rato.

—Yuuri, creo que Nikiforov está luchando contra él mismo para estar contigo. Pero no puedes seguir hurgando en su intimidad para lograr estar con él y llevártelo todo al final, es deshonesto que trates con él como una mujer, y en la noche seas su amante varón, y si es cierto lo que me dices que quiere una relación de apariencia con ella, tal vez, solo tal vez tú le importes como dices. Pero lo de Sora debe acabarse ahora mismo. Si consigue una mujer real con la cual quiera una relación, deberás tolerarlo, porque así lo aceptaste desde un inicio. Él ha sido muy sincero contigo y aún así te acostaste con él. Debes elegir y creo que prefieres tenerlo en tu cama, hasta donde puedan estar.

—Tienes razón Beka —Dijo en un sollozo el apenado chico de cabellos negros —le diré todo acerca de Sora...

—¡NO! —Gritó Otabek fuertemente —¡¿Estás demente?! La verdad lo humillaría, y tú terminarías muerto. Simplemente «ella» dejará de contestar sus mensajes y ya no se verán más. Desaparecerá y... Ya veremos que hace Nikiforov ante eso. Si busca a alguien más, tendrás que aceptarlo y determinar hasta donde llegarás con él siendo su amante. Dios mío ni siquiera puedo creer que te esté diciendo esto, cuando seguramente todo va a terminar muy, pero muy mal—. Suspiro un poco y agregó —Al menos ya sé porqué él me veía así de celoso últimamente, a penas si soporta mi presencia, y ni siquiera imagino cómo ha de estar con lo del viaje juntos.

—¿Entonces Beka, eso quiere decir que puedo seguir en mi relación con él? —Beka le preguntó qué quería decir con aquello —Tú me pediste que para que siguiera siendo tu amigo, debía terminar con Viktor...

—¿Y en verdad ibas a hacerlo? No te creo Yuuri... —respondió Otabek con algo de sarcasmo.

—Beka por favor, eres el único amigo que tengo en el mundo, contigo sí llegaré a anciano, no voy a perderte, no podría con eso.

En ese momento, cuando ya rayaba el amanecer, Otabek Altin reconfirmó lo responsable que era de Yuuri, y lo mucho que este chico japonés le apreciaba. Por supuesto él también lo quería, por muy estúpido que fuera. No podía quitarle sus noches con Nikiforov, pero sí deseaba que tuviera en claro que tarde o temprano terminarían, así que debía tomar lo que pudiera y disfrutarlo. Yuuri le sonrió, Beka apenas si refunfuñó, iba a agregar algo más pero el celular de Yuuri que no había parado de sonar, lo hizo de nuevo escandaloso y Beka le dijo que le respondiera al desesperado amante.

Mientras Yuuri hablaba e intentaba calmar a Viktor con explicaciones muy tontas por haberse ido sin avisar, y por no responder a sus llamadas, Otabek se levantó y miró por la ventana, donde el horizonte develaba sus tintes amarillos. No sabía dónde se acomodaba él en aquella telenovela, protagonizada por un par de idiotas, cuya ignorancia e inocencia eran más peligrosas que cualquier veneno en la tierra.   
  
  


* * *

Con Amor: Yukino.

(*) Fragmento de la canción _Nine Crimes_ de Damien Rice.


	15. Capítulo 14

**LA MUJER MÁS LINDA DEL MUNDO**

Fanfic por Yukino

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 14.

_«¿Está bien eso?... Dar mi arma cuando está aún cargada...» (*)_   
  
  
  


* * *

El siguiente capítulo tiene alto contenido de relaciones sexuales explícitas hombre con hombre. Si no es de tu agrado, por favor sigue de largo en esa parte. Gracias.

Yukino.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Y los amantes que por dos semanas debían separarse, se daban un banquete de despedida donde el plato principal eran sus cuerpos ardientes y lujuriosos, todo el sexo de esa noche debía durarles para el tiempo que no estarían juntos.

Viktor, desnudo y bañado en fluidos propios y ajenos, jugaba en su boca con los delicados y provocativos testículos de Yuuri, que se retorcía ante cada lamida, ante cada atentado de aquellos dientes que deseaban arrancárselos. Viktor reprimía toda la fuerza que tenía en su mandíbula para no morderlo, ese sitio era muy delicado, así que solo con su lengua y con sus dedos lo estimulaba, como si se tratara de un delicioso algodón de azúcar. Yuuri que llevaba las marcas de aquellos dientes por todo el resto del cuerpo, gemía a más no poder, no le importaba si estaba siendo escandaloso, si acaso molestaba a Viktor, esos gritos eran su forma de agradecer que lo estuvieran cogiendo como si el mundo fuera a terminar en unas horas.

Con excusas muy tontas había logrado convencer Yuuri a su amante de ojos zafirinos que esa noche en que salió sin avisar de la Universidad, fue porque Beka había tenido una emergencia personal. Viktor le preguntó insistente que había querido decir con aquella frase que no terminó... Y Yuuri volvió a tergiversar todo para hacerlo parecer que era cuestión de la gravedad del momento y la urgencia que tenía Otabek. Viktor un tanto incrédulo de aquello, no quiso indagar y solo confiar en Yuuri, pero los celos aumentaron al mil por ciento y quería esa última noche en la cama, dejarle claro a cualquiera a quién pertenecía Yuuri Katsuki.   
  
  


De nuevo, Yuuri intentó alejar a Viktor de su miembro pero fue imposible hacerlo a tiempo y otra lluvia del líquido de la lujuria bañaba el rostro y el cabello cenizo de su amante que no había querido limpiarse nada y relamía lo que había caído en el abdomen de Yuuri. Al parecer estaba dispuesto a demostrarle al de cabellos oscuros que su semen no era asqueroso como se lo habían dicho, si no que para él era el agua de vida que esperó por años para resucitarlo del mundo gris y vacío en el que había estado sumergido.

Yuuri apenas respirando, vio como Viktor le abrió las piernas para hacer la entrada triunfal a su cuerpo. La escena para otros podría ser muy asquerosa, porque por el rostro y el cabello del profesor del Ballet de deslizaban el esperma de Yuuri que por alguna razón no quería limpiar pero que para el amante de cabellos negros se veía tremendamente erótico. Por segundos recordó lo que le dijo a Beka y sonrió, entendía lo incómodo que debió sentirse su amigo ante la imagen mental de Viktor bañado en su líquido. Viktor lo miró y le preguntó el motivo de su sonrisa.

—Me gusta verte cómo estás ahora —respondió en gemidos mientras sentía un dedo intruso en su ano, por ningún motivo diría que pensaba en alguien más en semejante situación.

Viktor con fuerza increíble levantó por la cintura a Yuuri y lo llevó hasta la cabecera de la cama donde lo penetró tan rudo como le fue posible, le gustaba eso y sabía que Yuuri adoraba esa invasión dolorosa, para luego sentir como entraba y salía de su cuerpo ese pene que empezaba a amar con su vida. Yuuri abrazado y enganchado a la cintura de Viktor por sus piernas, se movía sensualmente haciendo que su propio miembro rozara el abdomen de su amante de cabellos de luna y viniera otra erección. Viktor empujaba con dificultad y mucha fuerza, quería que Yuuri gritara en cada embestida su nombre, que su cabeza y su trasero estuvieran solo invadidos por su presencia, que Yuuri solo tuviera vista frontal de sus ojos de cielo que ahora se combinaban con fuego. Eran en ese momento dos hombres que se amaban, sin que nadie les observara ni les juzgara, sin que nadie pudiera señalarlos ni decirles que lo que hacían era asqueroso. Lamerían lo que se les diera la gana, morderían por donde quisieran y se bañarían en litros de semen si era necesario para darse placer.

—¡Yuuri voy de nuevo, termino dentro de ti, siénteme Yuuri, siénteme! —Era la sentencia de Viktor Nikiforov a Yuuri Katsuki. Con aquello solo quería decir que ni se le fuera a ocurrir dejar entrar en ese cuerpo a Otabek Altin, ahora que se iban de viaje juntos. Yuuri apenas echó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo desesperado y tomando como ya se le había vuelto costumbre, muy fuerte por el cabello a su amante. Viktor hizo un último y muy brusco movimiento, le enterró las uñas en las caderas y terminó dentro del cuerpo del hombre de cabellos negros como lo había hecho ya varias veces esa noche. Poco a poco se dejaron caer por completo a la cama para recuperar un poco el aliento.

—Esta noche... has estado muy intenso Viktor... ¿Hay alguna razón en particular?

—Ninguna—. Respondió de inmediato un tanto agitado —Solo deseo que tengas algo para recordarme esas dos semanas en Japón.

—Y vaya que lo haré —Dijo Yuuri incorporándose un poco —estas marcas de mordeduras serán imposibles de ocultar... y en pleno verano...

—¿Qué tiene que ver el verano? ¿Acaso te ibas a desnudar frente a alguien? —Preguntó viéndolo fijamente —no tiene porqué afectarte, con usar pantalones ligeros y camisetas del material adecuado puedes cubrirlas.

Yuuri sonrió y entendió a la perfección lo que Viktor había hecho. Lo había marcado por todos los lugares por donde le fue posible, para que si alguien le veía sin ropa supiera que tenía dueño; esta vez el mensaje iba directo a Beka, que sintió un escalofrío en ese momento mientras terminaba de empacar su maleta.

Yuuri se sentó en la cama, y solo ahí Viktor se dio cuenta que se le había ido un poco la mano pues el profesor de Historia tenía la espalda llena de marcas de uñas y de mordiscos. Se sintió apenado y le dijo a Yuuri que le pondría una crema excelente para ese tipo de heridas. Yuuri le sonrió y le respondió que no era necesario, que ya todo pasaría solo. Y ese momento, con su amante de ojos de mar tendido boca arriba bañado en su esencia, le pareció el correcto para preguntar a Viktor de aquel tema que mataba el alma.

—Viktor, ¿Aún tienes en tu cabeza la idea de... Casarte con una chica y tener hijos? —Viktor que en ese momento solo pensaba en que le estaba doliendo mucho la cadera de la fuerza extrema que usó en el sexo, abrió mucho los ojos y movió la cabeza para ver la espalda desnuda de Yuuri e intentar adivinar su expresión. Era la manera perfecta de arruinar un lindo momento, y el hombre de cabellos cenizos no supo que responder por largo rato, pero sentía que tal vez el preludio a ese viaje terminaría en una pelea.

—Debo tenerla, Yuuri.

Yuuri sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Él sabía la respuesta, pero aun así debía preguntar para tener motivos para odiarse, para sentir que no merecía momentos felices como ese. El profesor japonés no se movió un centímetro, aún daba la espalda a Viktor quien lo miraba mientras la luna bañaba a su hombre de cabello negro. Algo tenía que hacer, así que se puso de rodillas en la cama y abrazó por la espalda a Yuuri. Con ese gesto le decía quizás, lo mucho que lo extrañaría y que no buscara argumentos para dañar la noche perfecta.

—Viktor... yo creo que... deberíamos...

—¡No Yuuri, no! —Espetó Viktor —no hagas esto, no ahora, no en este lugar. ¿Quieres enfurecerme más? no tienes idea del ardor profundo que tengo en el pecho por saber que te vas con ese amigo que adoras, en mi cabeza solo ronda la imagen de ustedes dos en la cama y eso me está matando, por mucho que intentes decirme que eso jamás pasaría. Ya sin que te hayas ido te estoy extrañando, aun teniéndote acá pienso en lo mucho que me voy a masturbar pensando en ti porque mi cama va a reclamarte... Aun ahora que te abrazo y que tengo tu aroma en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, siento que te vas y que no vas a volver y que yo voy morir esperándote... —Escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del asustado muchacho y agregó —espero que todo lo que te he dicho te dé una idea, de lo que siento por ti.

Ahora era Yuuri quien no sabía que responder. Sentía el fuerte abrazo de su amante y quería interpretar todo aquello como la palabra que había quedado prohibida entre ambos: Amor. Yuuri sabía que había tocado una fibra importante en la vida de Viktor, pero ignoraba por completo que tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar por él. Yuuri inclinó su cabeza para recargarla un poco en la de su amante hermoso, envidia de todos. El profesor de Ballet lo soltó de su amarre y dejó que se levantara. Yuuri caminó desnudo por aquella habitación hasta el baño, era su deseo tomar una ducha e irse para terminar de empacar sus cosas.

—¿Por qué siempre estos momentos debes terminarlos así Yuuri?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó algo sorprendido el desnudo muchacho de cabellos negros —creo que es la primera vez que cuestiono nuestra relación... o lo que sea que tengamos.

—Yuuri, me pides más de lo que puedo darte, por ahora... Por favor esta noche, en este momento no digas nada, solo déjame extrañarte y ya...

Yuuri en la puerta del baño veía a Viktor de rodillas en aquella cama, observándolo con angustia infinita y se sintió horrible, como si estuviera manipulándolo para que sufriera cada uno de los días en que estarían separados. Yuuri sonrió y se le acercó, lo abrazó y le besó diciéndole que también lo extrañaría y que le traería un recuerdo. Viktor le devolvió la sonrisa y se tendió en su cama sin el más mínimo deseo de asearse y borrase al menos por esa noche, el rastro de su Yuuri.

La despedida fue algo sentimental. Viktor siguió el paso a paso de Yuuri mientras se vestía y le hablaba de los mil planes que tenía con Beka para hacerle recorrer los principales sitios históricos y como lo tenía todo agendado en su libreta; horas, números de trenes, lugares de comidas e infinidad de datos que le servirían de guía, todo mientras el amante sonreía y le observaba. Por fin llegó la hora de decir adiós por unas semanas, Yuuri se acercó y le dio un beso, pidiéndole que por favor se aseara que aún podía ver «cosas líquidas» por todo su cuerpo. Viktor no dijo nada, pero cuando Yuuri giraba la perilla de la puerta por fin escuchó su voz.

—Vuelve Yuuri Katsuki, ni un día antes ni un día después de lo que me dijiste. Vuelve directo a mí—. Yuuri lo miró con algo de tristeza y sonrió, para por fin salir de ahí.

—¡Pero mira las horas de llegar Katsuki! Por poco y nos deja el vuelo—. Beka dio un vistazo a su amigo que tenía el rostro sonrojado y la expresión cansada —Al menos ya sé lo que estabas haciendo hace poco, ¡ten un poco de vergüenza por Dios! —Yuuri sonrió y la expresión placentera, no se iba de su rostro. El par de amigos se iban de viaje al país de los sueños de Beka.   
  
  
  
  
Viktor deseó con su vida haber ido al aeropuerto con Yuuri, pero no podía mostrarse igual de ansioso que su amante. Él ya tenía un sitio al cual ir, y había preparado todo para dirigirse a este al mismo tiempo que Yuuri se iba. Recibió un mensaje en su celular de su «novio» en el que le decía que ya estaba en el avión y que por favor se cuidara. Viktor sonrió y supo que dentro de un par de horas le escribiría para saber si había llegado con bien a Tokio.

El ex patinador había alquilado un auto para ir su antigua casa, donde vivió los mejores años de su vida antes de la muerte de su madre; juró que jamás volvería y menos a ver al «General» pero a Manini su hermosa y abnegada madrastra no podía decírsele que no. Cada vez que veía el camino y que sabía que cada kilómetro lo acercaba más a su pasado, se mordía los labios con la furia atorada en el pecho, por no haberle podido reclamar a su padre de la manera que debía la vida que le quitó.

Por fin después de más de dos horas al volante, llegó al portal de aquella imponente mansión que se encontraba en medio de un hermosísimo paisaje, lejos del caos y el ruido de la ciudad principal. Los árboles se levantaban imponentes y la fuente del jardín seguía siendo tan bella como la recordaba. Detuvo el auto y fue recibido con algarabía por los viejos empleados de la mansión que lo recordaban con cariño, Viktor siempre había tenido el mejor corazón del mundo antes de su tragedia, y lo seguía teniendo pero ya su rostro no lo reflejaba. Las amas de llaves, el jardinero y la cocinera le dieron la bienvenida y le abrazaron con todo el afecto del mundo. Viktor respondió con la misma alegría y preguntó por su familia.

—En este momento joven amo, solo se encuentra el General—respondió el anciano jardinero —está en el balcón del estudio. Puede ir a verlo, si gusta.

Viktor agradeció la información y cruzó la enorme entrada para subir las escaleras que le iban a hacerse encontrar con su verdugo. Ese hombre que según él, le había arrebatado la vida entera, que le quitó las opciones de seguir siendo feliz y lo redujo a un ser gris y amargado. Antes le tenía miedo y odio, ahora uno de esos sentimientos había desaparecido y lo confrontaría una última vez antes que el General muriera.

Abrió las puertas del estudio que tenía bibliotecas hasta el techo y en el fondo, recibiendo la luz del sol en su silla de ruedas, estaba el hombre que había ayudado a darle la vida.

—Estoy aquí, padre —Dijo Viktor molesto, totalmente a la defensiva.

En hombre en silla de ruedas, de cabellos muy blancos, ojos azules como el mar y de mirada gentil volteó a ver y sonrió enormemente al ver a su hijo, su orgullo, aunque Viktor no lo supiera, aunque creyera que el General lo odiaba. Viktor no sabía muchas cosas, y culpaba a ese viejo de que su vida haya sido miserable por tanto tiempo, aunque ese que ya no razonaba la mayoría del tiempo y que ahora los años y la enfermedad se llevaban su vida, siempre intentó protegerlo, siempre intentó apoyarlo, pero las sombras eran más grandes que ese par de hombres Nikiforov.

* * *

Con Amor: Yukino.

(*) Fragmento de la canción _Nine Crimes_ de Damien Rice.


	16. Capítulo 15

**LA MUJER MÁS LINDA DEL MUNDO**

Fanfic por Yukino

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 15.

_«¿Está bien eso?... Dar mi arma cuando está aún cargada...» (*)_

Viktor se ahogaba en cada esquina de su antigua habitación, como si los muros de esta cayeran sobre él, y los escombros le golpearan y le mataran lentamente. Ver ahí todas sus medallas, sus trofeos y sus trajes, no eran el recuerdo feliz de esa vida de ensueño que una vez tuvo, todo aquello no eran más que dagas que le ajaban la piel y le fragmentaban el corazón, se lo sacaban del pecho, y le mostraban en su cara, lo gris y opaco que ahora era. ¿Dónde estaba ese Viktor Nikiforov encantador, que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro? ¿Dónde estaba ese Viktor admirado, aclamado, que se movía como si la pista y sus piernas fueran una misma cosa? ¿Dónde había quedado aquel pentacampeón, que levantaba ovaciones y suspiros a hombres y mujeres en cualquier parte del mundo? ¿Dónde estaba el Rey?... Estaba reducido a un salón de Ballet de lunes a viernes, trabajando para pagar sus cuentas, y recibiendo un salario como el resto de mundo, sin ilusiones ni esperanzas. Solo vivía por vivir.

La habitación le daba vueltas, y Viktor empezó a hiperventilar, se venía de nuevo otro ataque de ansiedad y pánico, que creyó haber tenido controlados por años. Cada medalla era un ruido diferente de aplausos y gritos con su nombre, cada traje eran flashes de cámara sobre su humanidad, imparables en las entrevistas, y en los finales de sus rutinas, cada brillante luz lo cegaba y lo acercaba al abismo.

Empezó a arrastrarse por la fina alfombra de su cuarto, intentando subir a la cama, la crisis parecía empeorar, se quedaba sin aire, el sudor frío le deslizaba por frente y espalda, y entonces escuchó de nuevo los gritos, las sirenas de ambulancias y policía, todo lo horrible de esa noche años atrás... y ahí gateando a la cama viró muy despacio a ver al techo, y lo vio a él, colgando de una sábana por su cuello, meciéndose como una hoja muerta al viento. Viktor no pudo controlar el temblor de sus manos ni de su cabeza, así que desesperado y enloquecido, se tapó los oídos intentando con aquello hacer que los recuerdos dejaran de volver, y se quedaran atorados afuera de la puerta.

—¡BASTA, BASTA, BASTA! —Gritó desesperado, asustado y abrumado, mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el piso. En ese momento tan horrible la muerte hubiera sido una gentil aliada, y así lo pensó, mientras se golpeaba él mismo, como si de esa forma los horrorosos recuerdos murieran en cada golpe. Lloraba y gritaba, ya la frente le empezaba a sangrar, todo al parecer terminaría, y fue entonces que su Ipad que estaba sobre la cama, sonó, al parecer entraba una video llamada. Se incorporó un poco y vio que se trataba de Yuuri Katsuki. Sonrió de a pocos mientras el aparto seguía sonando, mostrando la foto de él en la pantalla. Temblando tomó el Ipad en sus manos y luego lo abrazó, como si aquello le devolviera la cordura, la alegría. Una persona en el mundo esperaba por él, una persona en el mundo en ese momento en el que él creía que la muerta era una amiga, esperaba por hablarle, una persona le necesitaba. El aparato seguía sonando, y él sobre la cama lo seguía abrazando. Volvió su vista al techo y ya nada colgaba de él, más que una antigua y costosa lámpara.

 _—¡Viktor! Hola, lo siento ¿te desperté?, se supone que no te duermes tan temprano... ¿Dónde estás?_ —Viktor no respondía nada, solo lo veía a él mientras hablaba y hablaba, llevó los dedos a la pantalla, y con la mirada nostálgica empezó a recorrer el rostro de Yuuri _—¿Viktor estás ahí?, voy a colgar y a marcar de nuevo..._

—¡No!, acá estoy, solo que me estoy poniendo los audífonos para hablar más tranquilamente —Yuuri sonrió, y Viktor que aún no activaba la cámara, vio que una gota de sangre cayó directo en la pantalla. Se asustó y corrió al baño, se limpió sin soltar el aparato, como si dejarlo un segundo significara que nunca más hablaría con Yuuri. Afortunadamente parecía que la sangre se detendría y ya podía mostrarse a su amante de cabellos de noche. Regresó a la cama y ya Yuuri le había contado casi todo desde que llegó a Japón con Otabek.

_—¿Por qué aún no puedo verte? ¿No funciona tu cámara?_

—A veces esta cosa falla, a ver si ahora me ves —Yuuri sonrió ampliamente al ver a Viktor en la pantalla, y esa sonrisa arregló toda la nostalgia que Viktor pudiera estar sintiendo. Yuuri le contó que era de madrugada en su ciudad, pero que prefería esa hora para hablarle, el resto del día estaría de tour con Beka. Yuuri hablaba y hablaba, sin embargo notó que la mirada de Viktor, no era la de siempre.

— _¿Qué te sucede? Tu mirada es algo... diferente. ¿Estás bien Viktor?_

—No me pasa nada, solo pienso en ti mientras hablas.

 _—¿Y pensar en mí, produce semejante tristeza?_ —Yuuri empezó a angustiarse y Viktor lo notó. De inmediato cambió un poco la postura de su cuerpo, y se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio. Por ningún motivo permitiría que Yuuri descubriera la crisis que acababa de tener.

—Quizás tenga algo de molestia por tu amigo Beka... pero bueno nada que hacer. Yo estoy como te dije, en la casa de mis padres, visitando al General que está muy enfermo, la verdad no sé qué tanto. ¿Sabes? En esta habitación están todas mis medallas de cuando patinaba, estaba pensando en ese tiempo...

 _—¡Uh qué genial! Me gustaría ver todos esos premios algún día, la verdad mi cuarto es pequeño, lleno de libros... no hay mucho que mostrar_ —. Dijo Yuuri mientras con su computador daba la vuelta al cuarto para que Viktor lo apreciara un poco mejor. — _Es muy sobrio y..._

—Esta noche voy a masturbarme pensando en ti —interrumpió Viktor de manera abrupta la plática con Yuuri. El profesor de historia abrió mucho la boca y era evidente su sonrojo. Luego llevó su mano a su frente, y rió un poco.

— _Eres todo un romántico profesor Nikiforov, bueno al menos es tu «sutil» manera de decirme que me extrañas, y ahora creo que me estás provocando_ —. Yuuri volvió a reír muy apenado con lo que Viktor le dijo.

—También me gusta...

— _Sí ya sé, te gusta estar dentro de mí_ —interrumpió Yuuri esta vez — _eso ya lo has dejado claro._

—Me gustan tus ojos—. Yuuri estaba más que sorprendido y sabía que algo no estaba bien con Viktor, pero aun así no le interrumpió. —Me gusta que me vean siempre como si de verdad yo fuera alguien importante, como si siempre esperaran algo de mí, algo bueno. Tu color castaño me recuerda el otoño, es algo nostálgica esa época pero me gusta su color; me gusta ver cómo se dilatan cuando estás por llegar al climax, y gritas mi nombre cerrándolos lentamente abriendo tu boca en un último gemido...

Yuuri lo miraba totalmente sorprendido, ese no era el Viktor de siempre, ese era un Viktor triste y melancólico que parecía se estaba despidiendo, en su mirada en su voz, todo el dolor se estaba reflejando, todo el dolor de estar en ese sitio y de tener que cargar con las toneladas de malos recuerdos, de sentir que estaba al borde y que solo necesitaba de un pequeño ventarrón para caer y morir. Lo sabía porque él mismo lo había vivido, lo había llevado en sus días y noches como una maldición. Viktor ahora estaba sufriendo y Yuuri se sintió un maldito inútil al no estar a su lado. Lo necesitaba, y en ese momento no podía hacer nada. Viktor nunca había pedido ayuda en su vida y ahora entre líneas, le gritaba con desespero que lo necesitaba, y Yuuri le respondía con sus ojos que si era con su cuerpo que él se liberaba de las angustias, sería su amante hasta la muerte.

— _Gracias por esas lindas palabras... Dime lo que tengas que decirme ahora, ahora Viktor..._

El hombre de cabellos como la luna sintió que era el momento de contarle a su amante todo aquello que lo alejó del mundo de los sueños y la alegría, y lo redujo a su departamento de fantasmas, sin vida, sin nada. Era el momento, tenía que liberarse de ese veneno que le estaba carcomiendo el cuerpo y el corazón, quizás si alguien podía salvarlo, era ese profesor de Historia, que también era bailarín, ese que le perturbó la existencia desde su llegada a la Universidad y le desdibujó el perfecto camino que ya se había trazado, de una vida con una mujer que fuera su esposa, su amante, que le diera sus hijos y con la cual estar frente a una chimenea cuando fueran ancianos. Ese sencillo hombre de ojos sesgados, le quitó la aparente tranquilidad, y le trajo una intranquilidad llena de lluvia de hadas y nubes de algodón de azúcar.

—Te amo Yuuri Katsuki... —Dijo Viktor casi como en un susurro, mirando fijo la pantalla. Yuuri abrió los ojos y la boca a más no poder, e iba a decir algo cuando Viktor cortó la comunicación él mismo al borde del colapso por lo que acababa de decir. ¡Eso no era lo que debió salir de su boca! Y era claro que no era lo que Yuuri esperaba tampoco. Yuuri esperaba que le contara de su retiro del patinaje y la historia tras eso que le hería como una puñalada, pero a cambio, recibió una confesión que se salió sola del corazón, caminó por la garganta del patinador, y se escapó traviesa de su boca en complicidad con su voz. Yuuri marcó infinidad de veces luego de eso pero ya por esa noche, todo estaba dicho.

Viktor sin poder creer siquiera lo que acababa de pasar, corrió al baño y se lavó un poco la cara, se dio cuenta que la herida de su frente no estaba mejor; Yuuri no notó nada porque su cabello la cubría; la limpió de nuevo poniéndose una venda esta vez. Se miró fijamente y no se creía lo que acababa de hacer. Esas palabras tenían que estar clausuradas de su diccionario mental, y aún así, las pronunció frente a su amante. Sonrió. Por solo instantes el estar en ese lugar, ya no era el siniestro cuento de horror, por instantes era el comienzo de una nueva historia de amor.

Yuuri entendió que era inútil seguir insistiendo, Viktor ya no le respondería en ese momento. No lo haría porque aquello iba en contra de todo lo que había labrado con piedra en su alma, de tener una vida normal con una chica, una familia y todo el cliché que lo mantenía firme. Confesarse de esa manera planteaba una posibilidad y un futuro diferente, en el que Yuuri podría estar incluido más allá del amante. Y eso lo llenó de una alegría que no había experimentado nunca.

Esa alegría la notaba Beka en el desayuno que la amable madre de Yuuri les estaba sirviendo. Estaba llegando a ser incluso fastidiosa, solo faltaban los corazones a su alrededor y la luz del cielo que le iluminaba.

—No entiendo esa mirada de tonto enamorado, pero eso solo serán problemas para mí, porque seguramente voy a ser yo quien recoja tus pedazos de todas partes—. Le dijo su amigo matemático con desgano, mientras sostenía su mentón con la palma de su mano derecha. — Por ahora concentrémonos en mis vacaciones y llévame a Tokio de compras.

Yuuri le sonrió y pareció por fin volver de donde estaba. Con respecto a las vacaciones el profesor de Historia le mostró un detallado itinerario con las múltiples visitas que harían, no serían solo compras y diversión. Beka miró las hojas y sonrió forzadamente, pero no llevaría la contraria a su amigo, no en ese momento que parecía todo era tan bonito.

Viktor estaba recostado en la cama, abrazando el Ipad como si este le fuera a tele-transportar a Yuuri. Pensaba en la mejor manera de hacerse responsable de sus palabras, aquello no tenía marcha atrás, y pensó en las mil posibilidades de eso, ¿Yuuri lo amaría también? ¿Podrían tener una relación más allá de la cama? ¿Acaso no la tenían ya?... Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que solo regresó hasta que escuchó que tocaron muy fuerte en la puerta de su habitación. Era el mayordomo que quería avisarle que su madre acababa de volver.

Viktor de dio las gracias al anciano mayordomo y le pidió que por favor dejara de decirle «joven Viktor» que ya muy grande para aquello.

—Joven Viktor, para mí siempre será de esa forma, así como para el General, usted siempre será su bebé...

Viktor se detuvo y lo miró algo sorprendido. El criado le sonrió, y le indicó con la mano que siguiera a la habitación de los «esposos». Cuando el hombre de cabellos cenizos lo hizo, una mujer menuda y de cabellos negros como la oscuridad, le saltó encima y le abrazó por el cuello. Viktor la abrazó igualmente, no la veía hacía meses cuando se encontraron para cenar. Esa madrastra suya era la madre que la vida le arrebató muy rápido.

En la cama, conectado a un tanque de oxígeno estaba su padre que lo miraba fijamente. Viktor esquivó aquella mirada al igual que lo hizo cuando llegó, y salió corriendo del estudio dejándolo a penas con el saludo. El General al parecer sabía lo incómodo que era para su hijo mirarlo, así que el buen hombre que lo amaba más que su vida, bajó la cabeza para no molestarlo.

—Hijo, qué bueno que hayas querido venir unos días a pasarla con nosotros, sabes que la salud de tu padre no mejora... Y te ha extrañado mucho...

—Aún puedo hablar por mí mismo Manini, no lo digas como si estuviera vegetando o algo así —el General habló muy molesto. Manini volteó a verlo con odio absoluto, mirada que por supuesto Viktor no pudo ver, y el General tampoco, pues no levantaba su vista.

—Como sea, gracias por venir acá hijo —dijo la horrible dama disfrazada de buena, intentando desviar el tema.

Viktor sabía que el ambiente se estaba poniendo algo pesado así que se despidió educadamente para irse por fin a dormir. Manini se disculpó mucho por haber llegado tan tarde, y dio excusas muy traídas de los cabellos a cerca de su retraso, pero que Viktor creyó totalmente pues la adoraba. Y llegó la pregunta, esa que lo molestaba y que le rompía el corazón al General.

—Hijo, ¿Cuándo será que nos presentas alguna chica? Me preocupa que estés tan solo... —El General movió su cabeza en negativa ante la ponzoñosa pregunta. Viktor no entendió la actitud de su padre pero tenía que decir algo, algo que no agraviara a Manini, y que la dejara tranquila para que dejara de preguntar sobre su vida.

—No estoy solo Manini... ahora salgo con alguien, apenas nos estamos conociendo...

—¿Y cómo se llama? —Preguntó la mujer intrigada. Y de los muchos nombres que Viktor pudo inventarse, solo uno le llegó como una ráfaga a los labios, uno de una mujer, que tampoco existía.

—Se llama... Sora, pero por ahora solo somos amigos...

— _Cielo_ — interrumpió el General, Manini por un segundo creyó que hablaba de ella y se sorprendió, pero el General se apresuró a seguir — _Sora_ significa «Cielo», en japonés. Viktor miró a su padre y se encontraron ambos pares de ojos azules, como las olas que golpean en la playa. En ese momento el General no le pareció el hombre maldito que se había metido en su vida para arruinarla, para juzgarlo y menospreciarlo. En esa mirada veía una súplica, un desesperado llamado de auxilio. El hijo de cabellos grises, se excusó de nuevo y salió de esa habitación para irse a dormir. No deseaba seguir hablando del asunto, quería irse a la cama a seguramente masturbarse pensando en Yuuri.

Antes de entrar a su cuarto, vio en medio del pasillo la pintura de su madre en tamaño natural, y supo que no alcanzaban todas esas pinceladas a mostrar la belleza de la mujer que le dio a luz. Viktor la miraba y sonreía, tocando el lienzo como si quisiera que ella saliera de ahí, y le arrullara como lo recordaba, en sus noches de llanto y fiebre. Bajó la mirada y la dirigió luego hacia el cuarto de su padre, preguntándose, por qué no fue él, en lugar de su preciosa madre. Y antes que el universo cayera sobre él de nuevo, corrió a su habitación a refugiarse en lo que pudiera de Yuuri Katsuki, su salvavidas.

* * *

Con Amor: Yukino.

(*) Fragmento de la canción _Nine Crimes_ de Damien Rice. 


	17. Capitulo 16

**LA MUJER MÁS LINDA DEL MUNDO**

Fanfic por Yukino

Viktor x Yuuri

Capítulo 16.

_«¿Está bien eso?... Dar mi arma cuando está aún cargada...» (*)_

La preciosa dama se mecía con gracia en su silla mientras veía prendido en su pecho a su pequeño, que iba a cumplir cinco meses dentro de poco, estaba atenta también a las noticias que en ese momento se centraban en una sola cosa: La caída del muro de Berlín. A la hermosa mujer le retumbaba esa noticia en su corazón, pues había luchado mucho en su propio país para que ese muro exclusionista cayera.

Miraba a su criatura sin un cabello en la cabeza aún, rogando por que el mundo fuera el lugar que ella había soñado para su hijo y para las nuevas generaciones; y esa noticia definitivamente era un comienzo. Escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría y por esta entraba su esposo, término al que aún no se acostumbraba menos cuando ella creyó que sería una rebelde para siempre. El hombre de ojos azules como el mar le sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso a ella y a su pequeño.

—Debes estar complacida con la noticia, se ha derribado en su totalidad —dijo en hombre mientras se quitaba el pesado gabán que llevaba encima —uno de tus sueños se ha hecho realidad.

—Y eso me complace mucho. Ahora mis dos sueños nuevos están acá, uno prendido a mi seno y otro esperando que le sirva de cenar—. La preciosa mujer de ojos castaños y cabello rojizo desprendió de su pecho al bebé que rezongó muy molesto. Inmediatamente lo entregó a los brazos del padre para que le sacara los gases; el hombre lo recibió feliz, como si se tratara del trofeo más importante de su vida.

—Mi bebé, Viktor Nikiforov, por muy enorme que te pongas siempre serás mi bebé, no sé por qué no te nace aún ni un cabello, pero no dudo que lo tendrás tan hermoso como el de tu madre, serás grande en todo lo que hagas, no por nada te llamas Viktor. —El amoroso padre que idolatraba a su bebé, lo sacudió más de la cuenta y se vino una lluvia de vómito a su elegante chaqueta que causó mucha gracia al pequeño, mientras el padre intentaba dejarlo en la cama para limpiarse, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente como sería su costumbre hasta que el hijo lo permitió.

Los padres de Viktor se conocieron de forma inusual, en una de las más importantes plazas de Moscú, en medio de una protesta pacífica que organizaban varios estudiantes universitarios, exigiendo a Mihail Gorvachov que interviniera seriamente para que el muro de la infamia fuera derrocado. Las protestas solían duran un par de días, luego de eso las autoridades hacían que se disiparan a la fuerza, no querían que los extremistas aprovecharan el calor de las protestas universitarias y camuflarse entre los estudiantes para fraguar algún altercado y así poder culpar al gobierno.**

Un hombre al que le decían «El General » coordinaba el despeje de los estudiantes de la plaza central. Él era un agente de las fuerzas especiales rusas, o como también se hacían llamar, la policía secreta. Le decían de esa manera, no por que en verdad ostentara ese título, si no porque era sumamente estricto y responsable en su trabajo, no permitía errores, pues cada error podría ser una vida humana que no deseaba bajo ninguna circunstancia perder.

Por supuesto y como siempre, los estudiantes no dejarían que se les acallara tan fácil, y tuvieron que usar tanquetas con agua, y empezar a sacarlos por la fuerza, el General estaba alterado pues por alguna razón ese día los muchachos estaban más rebeldes de lo normal. Fue él mismo a intentar ayudar con el desalojo y en ese momento de caos, donde se escuchaban gritos e insultos, fue cuando la vio: la hermosa diosa que se negaba a ser llevada por un par de policías; que se retorcía y peleaba con todo lo que tenía para que la soltaran. De manera instintiva, el General se acercó y les pidió a los policías que la soltaran, que él se encargaría de ella. La joven sintió que la tomó del brazo con delicadeza, era claro que no quería hacerle daño, pero le preocupaba la extraña sonrisa que llevaba el hombre no mayor de cuarenta años, como si la conociera o como si quisiera decirle algo privado.

La dama intentó escapar pero el General no se lo permitió. La llevó con delicadeza fuera del área de conflicto y le pidió con toda la educación que tenía, que por favor se marchara a su casa y no regresara por ahora a la plaza, porque era peligroso. La muchacha no supo como sentirse pero la gentileza de ese policía era cautivadora y ella ahora era quien deseaba charlar con él. Por supuesto y debido a su trabajo el General no dijo mayor cosa, en cambio ella le contó toda su vida en solo minutos, que era estudiante de Ciencias Sociales, que deseaba ser docente y que estaba ahí porque de verdad creía que sus voces llegarían hasta Alemania para alentar a las personas a saltar o derrumbar ese horrible muro. El hombre la escuchaba complacido, como si a pocas cuadras del lugar no estuviera aún el caos.

Y el caos trajo el amor. De ahí en adelante, en medio de una tensión horrible y rumores siempre de guerra, aquella particular pareja decidió unirse, como en un comunista cuento de hadas. Una niña algo Hippie y un policía secreto unían sus vidas, dejando ver que lo importante fuera como viniera, era el amor, y esa irrefrenable atracción que tenían los seres humanos.

Sin embargo, había una mancha en aquella relación. La dama preciosa tenía una amiga que el General odiaba y que era como una sombra sobre la vida de su amada. Tenía los cabellos negros, los ojos enormes y verdes, sonreía en exceso y decía amar mucho a su amiga. Se llamaba María, pero todos le decían de cariño _Manini_. El hombre nunca pudo ver a esa mujer noble y bondadosa que todos veían, él sabía que tras ese rostro hermoso y gentil se escondía una medusa, y cada uno de sus cabellos eran serpientes venenosas dispuestas a devorar los sueños y las ilusiones de quienes se atravesaran en su camino.

El General, su esposa y su bebé eran felices. El orgulloso esposo y padre había colaborado mucho en Rusia, y cuando dijo que deseaba jubilarse a tan temprana edad, nadie le puso objeción y recibió una muy generosa recompensa. El General no la recibió con todo el placer, pues mucho de su trabajo estaba manchado de sangre. Culpables o inocentes, eran personas y no quería que su esposa y su hijo fueran alcanzados por la hojarasca de odio que se vivía en esa época, por eso con su dinero compró una vieja casona algo retirada de la ciudad, donde decidieron residir y la restauró hasta convertirla en la mansión en la que ahora esperaba morir y volver al lado de su amada, y donde también esperaba el milagro que era que su hijo le perdonara... aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

Viktor Nikiforov seguía creciendo como el árbol que se cultivó en tierra sana. Hermoso, su cabello empezó a verse cenizo igual que el del General. Viktor se sintió orgulloso de eso y su madre empezó a iniciarlo en el Ballet, quería que su paso por el mundo se diera a través del arte y no de la guerra. El General que no pudo mantenerse jubilado mucho tiempo, empezó a dictar clases de literatura en el poblado donde tenían su mansión, si cobrar un solo centavo por su labor. La hermosa madre que en su época fue algo hippie, hacía lo mismo y dictaba clases de Ciencias Sociales en la escuela pequeña, donde el niño de cabellos de luna y ojos de zafiro también estudiaba. Era una vida feliz, sencilla, enfocada en vivir la vida con respeto y amor. Ellos tres lo eran todo, para ellos tres. Viktor amaba a su padre que siempre le decía «su bebé» término que le incomodaba ya a los diez años; y tenía en un altar a su madre, el ser que le había dado vida y que respiraba cada suspiro que salía de su cuerpo.

Pero el cuento de hadas necesitaba una bruja. Llegó un verano para hacer la visita, unos días, quizás unas semanas; pero nunca se fue. Manini fue a visitar a su amiga del alma, como ella le decía; esa dama hippie le recibió con los brazos abiertos y con las puertas de su casa a su disposición. El General odió aquella visita, su mujer no entendía cómo era que Manini podía caerle tan mal si era un dulce; «Uno de cianuro», pensaba el General.

El tiempo pasó y la dama enfermó, terriblemente. Viktor que se iniciaba en la academia de ballet tuvo que suspender sus clases para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su madre, que un día ya no pudo levantarse de la cama. El General pagó los doctores más costosos pero ninguno entendía el motivo de semejante deterioro y lloró junto a su esposa, lloraban ambos en las noches, pues ella no deseaba irse y él, no deseaba que se fuera. Pero era imposible que el pequeño de cabellos cenizos no escuchara y también llorara bajo sus sábanas, impotente, inútil y pequeño, sin el poder de arrebatársela a la muerte.

Y el padre y el hijo que parecían dos gotas de agua, vestían de negro absoluto, muy elegante, muy formal. Ese color jamás se iría de la vida de Viktor. Veían ambos con sus ojos de océano, como la tierra cubría aquel féretro donde estaba la mujer que más habían amado, la mujer más linda, la que era sol y brisa todos los días. La de pensamientos revolucionarios que los dejó a un lado para sembrar en la mente de su hijo el arte, la única arma que tenía el mundo para ser diferente. Estaban solos ahora los Nikiforov, o al menos eso creían.

Manini había logrado colarse en el corazón de Viktor siendo todo eso que su madre no tuvo tiempo de ser. Se quedó y lo acompañó a sus clases de ballet, incluso sugirió que era mejor para él que estudiara en las compañías de danza de la capital, que al fin y al cabo eran las más prestigiosas del mundo. Viktor no permitió que Manini se fuera de la casa, necesitaba como fuera esa figura materna que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que le abrazara y le regalara muchos besos, y el General no podría hacerlo, por mucho que lo deseara. Y entonces se dio. El General amaba mucho a su bebé y haría lo que fuera por él, y lo hizo, se casó con Manini solo para que Viktor tuviera la madre que había perdido.

—¿Me dejarás que te llame por tu nombre, ahora que estamos casados? —Preguntó la mujer mientras comían el pastel de bodas en la muy discreta ceremonia civil que tuvieron en la mansión.

—No. La única que podía pronuncia mi nombre, y lo hacía casi que cantando, era mi esposa. Mi mujer. Manini yo te agradezco el inmenso amor que le demuestras a Viktor, pero no quiero que pienses que vamos a ser un matrimonio como lo deseas. Mi corazón, está sepultado bajo tierra, en las manos de mi mujer—. Manini odió esa respuesta. Ya tenía todo lo que había deseado, un marido rico, un hijo hermoso que ni siquiera tuvo que llevar en las entrañas nueve meses, a ella le parecía un horror que los úteros de las mujeres se prestaran para eso. Y empezó a gestar su plan.

El General se escondió en su propio dolor y dejó a Viktor a la deriva, cosa que aprovechó la mujer para hacerlo su aliado. El muchacho la adoraba, era todo lo que buscaba en una madre. Pronto su corazón empezó a olvidar a aquella dama que dictaba clases de Ciencias Sociales. Sus estudios los combinaba con la danza y en ambos era excelente, a punto tal que un día, mientras practicaba, un maestro le preguntó si acaso no deseaba aplicar todo aquello en el patinaje artístico. Viktor apenas con trece años no tenía muy claro aquello de qué querer hacer con su vida, así que aceptó encantado. Se subió a los patines, mismos que había usado por diversión en invierno, pero una vez que empezó a aplicar la danza, sintió que flotaba. Deslizarse de esa manera le estaba llevando a esos mundos que siempre había imaginado, el viento helado hacía parte de su cuerpo y entonces, ya no quiso bajarse de ellos jamás.

A los oídos del General llegaron las noticias de lo bueno que era Viktor en el patinaje. Le preguntaba a su hijo en la cena siempre, que le platicara de eso, pero Viktor que ya había sido brutalmente predispuesto por Manini, respondía con evasivas. El padre vivía con el corazón roto, ese hombrecito hermoso, su bebé, parecía que lo odiaba y no sabía muy bien la razón.

Sin embargo el General no se dio por vencido y fue a su primera presentación en el GPF en el que su hijo debutaría en Moscú. No le dijo nada por supuesto, no quería que se molestara. Tampoco le dijo a Manini, no quería que le dijera algo a su hijo que lo desconcentrara, ese momento era muy importante. Y el General lo vio. Con su cabello largo recogido en una coleta, con su traje brillante, danzando, flotando en aquella pista de hielo. El padre estaba muy arriba en las gradas, orgulloso y feliz que fruto de su amor, hubiera nacido un ser tan maravilloso como Viktor. Aplaudió conmovido y volvió después para la premiación. Un primer oro para su hijo, uno de muchos.

Pero el General empezaba a enfermar también, parecía que en ocasiones entraba y salía de estados de lucidez. El tiempo y el espacio parecían que ya no estaban asociándose bien en su cabeza y tuvo que estar en casa casi todo el tiempo, medicado y bajo el cuidado de Manini, a quien todos veían como su abnegada y bella esposa. Viktor salió de su casa para estudiar y seguir en su carrera profesional en el patinaje. El General fue a todas las presentaciones que tuvo en Rusia, viajaba siempre con la complicidad de su mayordomo, siempre en la parte más alta de las gradas, siempre ocultándose para ni siquiera llegar a incomodar a su hijo. En la cuarta medalla de oro, el General llamó a su hijo. Se armó de valor y le invitó a cenar para celebrar su nuevo triunfo.

—¿Cómo te enteraste que gané de nuevo una medalla, padre? —Preguntó Viktor curioso. El buen muchacho que se alejó sin un motivo claro para su padre, nunca había dejado la nobleza de su corazón, aun así, repelía al General como si temiera que le hiciera algo.

—Lo vi en las noticias hijo. Nunca he podido celebrar contigo, ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho, supongo que tienes muchas ocupaciones, pero puedes dedicarle dos horas a tu viejo ¿No? —El padre había visto en vivo y en directo cómo le ponían esa nueva medalla al cuello. Manini nunca se enteró, tampoco fue nunca a alguna presentación de Viktor, todas las veía desde su cama, enredada en los brazos de algún amante, pero siempre le hacía creer a Viktor que cuando se presentaba en su país, ella estaba ahí.

El padre llegó al restaurante de San Petersburgo, ese día no tomó medicamento alguno pues estaba convencido que aquello le hacía más mal que bien y que Manini lo estaba envenenando. Se sentó y pidió un vino y una Champaña, le contó al mesero que él era el padre de Viktor Nikiforov y que cuando llegara se lo presentaría. El hombre lo escuchó con educación claro estaba, aunque no tenía idea de quién hablaba. Y ahí estaba el General, esperando. Y lo hizo por horas, esperó incluso cuando las personas empezaron a irse, cuando ya no había comida en su plato, cuando los meseros empezaron a verle con lástima. Esperó hasta que vio que la vela de su mesa se consumió y el hilo de humo subió hasta el techo del finísimo restaurante. Preguntó infinidad de veces si había llamado alguien preguntando por él, pero la respuesta del restaurante era siempre la misma: Nadie le había llamado. Esa noche, su corazón que apenas había logrado pegar con lágrimas, volvió a romperse.

Una noche, un mensajero llevó un paquete dirigido al General. Era muy inusual que se entregara algo a esa hora, pero tenía el carácter de «Urgente» en su etiqueta. El mayordomo lo llevó al estudio y el señor de la casa lo recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando lo destapó se dio cuenta que era un CD de DVD y en el momento en que estuvo solo lo puso en el reproductor, la verdad la curiosidad lo consumía, nunca había recibido un paquete de esa forma, sin un remitente claro. El aparato empezó a hacer su ruido habitual y a mostrar en la TV gigante las imágenes del infortunio, de aquello que ningún padre quiere, ni debe ver, la intimidad sexual de un hijo, de Viktor Nikiforov y no era solo verlo teniendo relaciones sexuales, era ver que su pareja, aquella que cabalgaba sobre él, era otro hombre.

El General se llevó las manos a la boca y cayó lentamente de rodillas, mientras las lágrimas le rodaban sin control, era su hijo, la cámara lo enfocaba lo suficiente como para no poner en duda que era él. Pero el buen hombre de corazón de melocotón, no estaba horrorizado por el hecho de saber que su hijo era gay, estaba horrorizado por lo que pudiera sufrir con la discriminación creciente en su país. Se pintó los peores escenarios, se imaginó qué sería de él si en la federación de patinaje se enteraban, no soportaría que señalaran a su buen hijo y él sufriera por eso. Lo amaba y respetaba sus decisiones, pero definitivamente no era la forma de enterarse de aquello. Tomó de prisa su gabán para ir directo al departamento de Viktor en San Petersburgo y hablar con él seriamente del por qué no le dijo antes nada, y si eso le estaba acarreando algún problema.

—Ya lo sabes ¿no? —Dijo Manini viéndolo bajar deprisa por las escaleras. El General se devolvió y la tomó por un brazo para encerrarla en la habitación principal.

—Sé que fuiste tú, pero ni siquiera pienses en meterte con mi bebé...

—¡¿Mi bebé?! ¡¿Es en serio?!, ¡Por ser como eres lo volviste un maricón! —Gritó la mujer llamando la atención de todos en la casa.

—¡NO LO LLAMES ASÍ! Bruja maldita, sé que fuiste tú quien mató a mi esposa, pusiste en mi contra a mi hijo y ahora quieres matarme a mí. En cuanto llegue de hablar con Viktor, haré los papeles para que nos divorciemos.

—Eres un iluso, General —Dijo con ironía —No eres mentalmente estable ni capaz de casi nada, y yo siempre he sido tu fiel y abnegada esposa. Jamás, podrás dejarme—. El General sabía que no sería fácil, pero de eso se encargaría luego de hablar con Viktor. La mujer vio que salía por el portón principal y sonrió, satisfecha.

Mientras iba en la limusina, empezó a ensayar las palabras que le diría a su hijo, tendría que omitir lo del video, aquel que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. La intimidad de su hijo expuesta de esa forma; si ese video llegaba a él, perfectamente podía llegarle a la prensa. ¿Le diría? ¿Le mencionaría algo? Ni siquiera sabía bien como iba a abordar el tema aquel de su homosexualidad. Había muchísimas cosas en la cabeza del General y no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al complejo de apartamentos.

Le pidió a su chofer que le esperara discretamente, algo lejos de ahí. Subió hasta el lujoso sitio que tenía su hijo, no lo detuvieron, pues al decir en la recepción que era el padre de Viktor Nikiforov no pudieron ponerlo en duda, eran idénticos. El General le pidió que no lo anunciara y el portero embelesado accedió. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tocó aún sin estar muy seguro de qué le diría a su hijo.

—Viktor de nuevo olvidaste la... —Cuando la puerta se abrió, el General se encontró con un muchacho quizás de la edad de su hijo. Se sonrojó mucho cuando pudo reconocer que era aquel hombre del video, el que estaba con Viktor. El amante también supo de quien se trataba y se quedó paralizado.

—Buenas noches muchacho... ¿Está mi hijo en casa? Quisiera hablar con él un momento...

—Lo siento señor Nikiforov, pero él en este momento está en una rueda de prensa... si gusta esperarlo, qué descortés de mi parte, pase por favor —. El General le sonrió pero no podía mirarlo mucho al rostro sin sentir vergüenza, a pesar de haber visto a penas unos diez segundos de video, donde se enfocaban desde un costado y donde la parte importante se cubría con una sábana. Sin embargo era muy claro lo que hacían. El muchacho de cabellos negros y piel muy pálida le sonreía también, intentando ser amable y sintiéndose muy incómodo en ese momento.

—Supongo que hoy no podrá ser. ¿Tú eres su... amigo, verdad?, por favor no le digas que yo estuve aquí, seguro se molestará. Yo lo llamo para saber si podemos hablar—. El General se despidió muy amablemente, pero se detuvo un momento y giró una vez más hacia el muchacho que aún no cerraba la puerta —Muchacho, tengan cuidado. De todo y de todos, incluso de Manini.

El joven lo miró con mucha sorpresa, parecía que sabía de quién hablaba el General. El buen hombre con ojos de zafiro salió de ahí y se devolvió a su casa con la terrible sensación de que algo ocurriría. En el momento en que entró de nuevo a su mansión, sacó ese horrible DVD del reproductor y lo tiró a la basura. Luego de eso, entró a su habitación e intentó dormir, solo lográndolo entrada la madrugada.

En la mañana, un poco más de las diez, sus ojos se abrieron ante el escándalo. Salió de prisa el General de su habitación y vio a su hijo gritando y vociferando en su contra. El padre no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando, los sirvientes estaban deteniendo a Viktor para que no subiera la escalera, y pudiera hacerle daño al General. Viktor estaba descompuesto, con la mirada enloquecida y sin dejar de gritar que era culpa de su padre lo que había pasado.

—¿Pero de qué hablas Viktor? —Gritó su padre desde lo más alto de la escalera —¡No entiendo lo que dices!

—¡Maldito seas! ¡MALDITO! ¡SIEMPRE ME ODIASTE POR TODO! ¡TE ODIO! —Ahogó Viktor un sollozo y siguió —¡Ya nunca sabrás de mi General . Solo volveré a tu casa cuando mueras...

Luego de eso, Viktor salió de la mansión y no regresó nunca. Manini se encargó de recoger todas las cosas de su departamento y llevarlas a la mansión, a su habitación de niño. Solo hasta que la mujer llamó a Viktor para decirle que su padre estaba muy mal de salud y que cualquiera sería el momento, decidió hacerlo, necesitaba de su padre una respuesta, una razón. Y el buen padre, el General, también la necesitaba.

*******************************

Con Amor: Yukino.

(*) Fragmento de la canción _Nine Crimes_ de Damien Rice.

(**) No corresponden a hechos reales. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen mi historia en esta plataforma, un fuerte abrazo desde el fondo de mi corazón; y espero que en este momento tan difícil por el que pasa el mundo, todos ustedes, se encuentren muy bien. 
> 
> Yukino.


End file.
